


Hermione's quest

by Misty123, Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Tricks
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, Good Dudley Dursley, M/M, Multi, Weasley Bashing, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Severus is a muggle and never attended Hogwarts, in this story he is  Hermione's father,  the story is set at the beginning of the summer holidays after the tri-wizard tournament.  Severus ends up as the muggle guardian of Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written by me and Trickster32, we are only stating this once here, we do not own the characters from Harry Potter or New tricks we have borrowed them to play. This is an alternative universe and there will be Dumbledore and other character bashing so you have been warned. This work is an idea that developed from reading various other brilliant authors on A03. including Kassandra and their stories, but with our spin on them.

Poppy Pomfrey knew she was in to deep now, she had crossed the line that had been drawn in the sand, she had to carry out what Albus Dumbledore ordered. Not only did it make sense, but she personally owed him as well as her father. Her father had been a wizard scientist that had worked for Dumbledore under the protection of the Nazis during the second world war. The experiments that her father had carried out had just born fruition. She had transplanted the magic core of an illegitimate half-blood boy from a prominent dark family into a light families squib baby boy. Poppy knew just as everybody in magical society that the only proper legitimate bondings in the magical society were between wizards and witches. Other magical creatures and muggles bondings to witches and witches did not count, and offspring from such unions were considered illegitimate.

The three powerful deities of the Magical World had finally enough. Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord Death weren't willing enough to accept how Dumbledore and his cronies played with the fates of wizards, witches and creatures. Neither the man nor his sick assistant know any shame. Not even from magically crippling his own son, recoiled Albus Dumbledore. He never wanted another magical male being be more powerful than himself. Only Albus Dumbledore should be the one, who be glorified by generations to come. The victims were justified by his mantra of the Greater Good.

But even then they were bound by the eternal rules, only a direct descendant of Dumbledore could bring justice to his victims. Severus Snape was originally destined to balance out the odds and to heal magic. With his stolen core, the task has been given over to his daughter Hermione and her best friend Harry Potter. However it has been decided that a plea from the young girl to Lady Magic would ensure that all victims of Dumbledore and his evil crony Poppy Pomfrey would receive their magic back, with a better protection around their magical cores and that all those that willingly destroyed the cores of magical children will not only lose their magic, but will face eternal damnation and punishment.

No member of the Prince Dynasty has known that Dumbledore used an illegal mix of potions and dark spells to ensure that Eileen Prince would willingly sacrifice her virginity to the old coot. And the first-born of this union had been personally blessed by Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord Death. Should Severus Snape been killed via magical means, the backlash would destroyed Wizarding Britain. Within a timespan from only five years all humans would lost their magical abilities forever, only the creatures would be allowed to keep it. The only humans who would be allowed to keep their magic would be the blessed ones, who have the gained the favour of Severus Snape or are his direct descendants.

Poppy wasn’t a fully qualified medi-healer, she had been thrown out of the course after the first year, the reasons given was that she hadn’t managed to complete the academic course work and her attitude towards groups of patients namely the poor, squibs and those with creature blood. Dumbledore had come through for her and employed her as Hogwarts Matron, where with advice and guidance from Dumbledore she had flourished and was well respected. The transplantation procedure of a magical core was tried again twice more over the years, one was the transplanting of two thirds of Bellatrix Black magical core into the Weasleys eldest son William, and the other was a failed attempt of transplanting Harry Potters magical core into Neville Longbottom after Voldemort’s defeat, but something stopped the transplant from taking place and had even managed to transplant half of the Longbottom’s core into Harry, making Neville Longbottom almost a squib. Dumbledore had been furious with the result, and relations between the Longbottom Matriarch Augusta was never as cordial to Dumbledore as before the failed transplant had taken place.

The Goblins who weren't pleased with Dumbledore's meddling has guided by Lady Magic performed a ritual that allowed them to figure out how many children were victims of this procedure. And when the children that has been gifted with those magical cores visits Gringotts for the first time, a Goblin would take them aside and after a test informed them about the truth. Frank Longbottom was devastated to hear, that he had been implanted the magical core of another boy, who had lost almost his complete magic as a result of it. He wanted to meet him, but it was denied again and again. As long as he didn't reach his majority and his family will sever all ties to Albus Dumbledore he wasn't deemed worthy to meet this special child.

  
Dumbledore had decreed it was for the greater good, the magic gift was too good for the Snape half breed boy, it was better that he was just a muggle. Snape’s mother had gotten herself pregnant and had eloped from the Princes family. She had married the first muggle she could and had a baby boy, who even at the age of six months had shown great magical promise. Eileen Snape nee Prince had approached Albus, she had been given the chance to return to the bosom of her family and marry an older wizard, but she couldn’t bring along her illegitimate half breed son, so she had approached the boys natural father, one Albus to many names Dumbledore, and he had handled the situation for her, he had informed her after the tests had been carried out that their son Severus was a squib that had no magical core, and that the outbursts of accidental magical had really been Eileen wanting her son to be a powerful wizard, there were reported instances and cases of this happening. Eileen had then left Severus with her muggle husband and returned to the bosom of her family and divorced Tobias Snape.

  
Lady Magic was displeased how Eileen Snape was willing to cripple her own son, only to get the chance to return to her family and abandon her son to a muggle. Knowing to well that she lied to him about his parentage. The blood adoption which she has done without his consent changed the looks of the little boy permanently, but this didn't interested the shallow woman at all. It has been decided that for her part in that crime, Eileen Prince will never be able to carry another magical child. Every child born by her will be squibs. The punishment would only be lifted, when she owned up her misdeeds in front of the Wizengamot, Gringotts and her family and informed them about the true identity of Severus' father.

Severus Snape had a good childhood, he was an intelligent child that excelled at school and was the apple of his fathers and step mothers eye. He attended the state muggle school and had managed to obtain his degree, before joining the Metropolitan Police, where through hard work he had risen to deputy chief constable. His father had enjoyed a drink, supported Manchester United football club and had a love affair with Steam trains especially the Great Western Railway, his step mother often said that she could understand Tobias liking his drink (always within his limits and he was never violent) and someone had to support Manchester United, but to love Steam Trains especially the Great Western Railway was just wrong!

  
Severus did wonder about his birth mother who wouldn’t, but really life for him was so good he didn’t miss her that often. He did have a dream where he met her and she broke down and begged him to forgive her. In the dream Severus had asked why she had abandoned him and that no he would not give her a kidney to save her life, as she was nothing to him, Eileen in his dream had spent years trying to find him and was distraught that she had left him and his father without a backward glance. The meeting place was always the same, it was in the restaurant of Harrods food hall.

“Please my son, have mercy with me. I know that I have wronged you greatly, but I did it for the Greater Good.”

  
“You got to be kidding me, Ms. Prince. No, I won't call you by that title, as you didn't deserve it. How could you have done something like that to your own flesh and blood?”, cried Severus angrily.

“You have dared to taken, what wasn't yours to take. And with that crime you have damned not only me, but Wizarding Britain. I do hope, that you're proud of yourself. I will never forgive nor forget what you have done to me.”

  
“Please, Severus. I do not want to harm you, but your father.”, began Eileen.

  
“This man is not my father. He is only my sire. My father is Tobias Snape, the man who raised me with love and strictness. A man who has done everything for me and my stepmother to ensure that we will have a better life. I have to thank him for never abandon me as you have done it. Was it worth the prize, Ms Prince? Knowing that you damned your own flesh and blood? Magic is my birthright and thanks to your and his meddling it will be dying.”

  
“D-Dy-Dying?”, stuttered Eileen.

  
“Indeed, it would have been my duty to free magic and to heal the damages which Albus Dumbledore had caused over the past decades. Thanks to your meddling this task has fallen to my daughter. My young, innocent Hermione have not only to face dark wizards but should shoulder a task, that can cost her life.”

  
“I was destined to became the greatest Potions Master of Britain and would be able to heal dark curses and even lycantropy. But as you have destroyed the major part of my magical core, it will never come true.”

Severus had in time married a dentist and they had a daughter called Hermione, Hermione for Severus was a happy mistake, to his wife Hermione was not a happy mistake and she resented Hermione for the missed opportunities that she caused her. Things had come to a head when Hermione had been invited to go to Hogwarts school, as she was a witch and needed special training to control her magic. Nobody in Severus or his wife’s family could understand where Hermione’s gift had come from, and then his wife had decided that Hermione was the spawn of the Devil for being a witch. However Severus, Tobias and her Grandmother, the stepmother of her father encouraged the young girl to honed her magical talents. Hermione’s mother had left them when Hermione had started at Hogwarts. Divorcing Severus and marrying a ministry worker, they had both emigrated to pastures new, helping people that needed it.

  
The only thing the Dr Granger left her daughter was her surname, Hermione full name was Hermione Snape-Granger, but over the years it had been shortened to Hermione Granger. Nobody minded and Hermione just accepted her lot in life, she had found out quite quickly that magical society was prejudicial towards inferior people. Muggle born, squibs creatures and even half-bloods were only tolerated by the echelons of light magical society, she trusted Voldemort and the dark supporters more than Dumbledore and his light side and that was saying something really. As Voldemort had been trying to kill Harry every year since he had started at Hogwarts. She had become Harry’s and the Weasley twin’s friends, she was very wary regarding the other member of the Weasley family especially the two youngest children Ginny and Ronald. She knew that Ronald had help with his school work and his grades never reflected the effort or work he put into them, and she had worked out that the only reason that most of Ronald was Harry friend was the money he was being paid by Dumbledore.

Hermione had tried to be a true friend to Harry, especially the last year with the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, and now Dumbledore had decreed that Harry’s friends couldn’t write to him. So she had gone to her hero her father, and he had managed to find out where Harry lived during the holidays with his mother’s family.

Apparently her father had asked one of his subordinates to deliver the letters to Harry personally, and when the officer had gone to deliver the letters all hell had been let loose. Harry and his cousin Dudley had been removed from the family home and his aunt and uncle had been arrest and charged with child abuse and attempted child murder of one Harry Potter. Investigations had been carried out into how such horrific child abuse could not be detected by the proper authorities. It had subsequently been found out that all investigations into reported abuse of Harry Potter had been subverted by someone very high up in magical society. This person had not only allowed the abuse of Harry but had condoned it. Harry and Dudley had been fostered with Hermione and her family for the rest of the summer.

Then the Dementor attack had happened near Harry’s old home, two muggle boys had been given the kiss by a Dementor on the same day that Harry and Dudley had been taken into care. The two boys had been old friends of Dudley, Hermione was just glad that Harry and his cousin had been nowhere near where the dementors attacked. But that hadn’t stopped the Undersecretary to the minister of magic from summoning Harry to a hearing in front of the full Wizengamot for using magic in front of muggles. Her father had flipped and his anger towards the magical society had plummeted to new lows, and the level of anger hit tsunami level, when it was decreed by the Undersecretary that Harry had to still answer the summons. Her father had managed to contact Sirius at the order of the Phoenix headquarters, Grimmauld place and they were now sitting in the living room waiting for Albus Dumbledore to arrive and apparate them to Grimmauld place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang and Severus answered it, he would wait until the renowned headmaster Dumbledore had entered the living room before flaying him alive. God help the man if he had been the one to leave Hermione’s friend with the Dursleys all those years ago, it had only been fortunate that Harry and his cousin had grown to like each other, that Harry had survived in that abusive household. Dudley had tried to find ways of ensuring that Harry ate something every day, and when he could Dudley tried to help out with his cousins chores. They were lucky to find Harry when they did, any more time and the teenager might have died. Severus had sent the three children upstairs into Hermione’s room when the door bell had rung, what he had to say to Dumbledore should be said in private or more appropriately he felt under caution in one of his units interview rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hermione was sat with Harry and his cousin in her bedroom listening into the conversation that was about to start downstairs. The teenager’s had managed to secret into the room one of the Weasley twin more sought after products, their expanding ears, which allowed people to listen into private conversations.

Hermione bedroom, like most teenagers was a mess. Her father hadn’t got round to making her a proper teenager room, the wallpaper was still the same from one that she had picked out with her father when she was nine, when she thought she was all grown up. The walls were now covered with different posters, wizarding posters and muggle pop posters battled it out together to be the most prominent. Her bookcases held her favourite muggle children books and games that had enthralled her till she went to Hogwarts School. Hermione sighed and joined the two boys for a quick round of poker, after all she always tried to increase her pocket money allowance when she could and counting cards wasn’t really illegal was it. And she had learned her poker face from her father. Not even a Slytherin could win against Hermione's poker face.

Harry had impressed her quite often over the years. As at the end of the first year the headmaster wanted to steal the house-cup from Slytherin he stood up and vetoed against it.

  
_“Do it, and I transfer to another school, Headmaster”, had Harry hissed coldly. “Hogwarts is not the only magical school in the world. And do you think I'm naive? Hogwarts is one of the worst schools where you can get a magical education. The international test scores has shown it clearly. “_

  
_“Mr. Potter sit down at once, as your Magical Guardian I do not condone such behaviour.”, admonished him Dumbledore sharply._

  
_“I don't care.”, replied Harry cheekily. “You have shown again and again that your not the best man for this job. “_

  
This was the first time that Dumbledore had to do what Harry wanted, he couldn't risk to loose his pawn. But it was the start for him to look into darker spells and controlling potions.

  
Hermione knew her parents especially her mother had a hard time with her magical gift, she had listened to conversations between her parents over the years. Her father she knew loved her unconditionally but her mother only saw her as an inconvenience, and since the visit by professor McGonagall her mother had further withdrawn from her, until she ignored her most of the time. It had been a relief when her parents finally divorced and her mother had emigrated to pastures new. Now she knew she had the unconditional love of her family and although her father’s temper was legendary, he never hit her and tried to treat her like an adult. Hopefully this weekend they could all visit her paternal family and be spoilt rotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had been amazed when he and his cousin Dudley had been put into the care of Hermione’s dad, first thing they had done when he had finally been allowed to leave hospital was go clothes shopping. Both Hermione and Dudley had made vomiting noises and signs when they had been dragged in to old Marks and Spencer for his clothes, Harry didn’t care that they weren’t cool, they were his very own new clothes.

Everything suddenly stopped as Severus led Dumbledore into the living room, they all wanted to hear Severus lay into him, there was a muttering (why couldn’t adults talk louder) They heard from the living room voices , and one of them was Harry’s Godfather raised voice, they were astonished when they heard Severus say to Dumbledore:

  
“Do you think, I'm stupid. You were never the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter. And it doesn't matter as the forced participation in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament had him automatically emancipated. Try another one of your tricks and I'll guarantee you will be faster in Azkaban as you can say Quidditch.”

  
“To not try to deny it, you are a meddlesome old man, who thinks he is the second coming of Merlin. Enough is enough. I have a magical restraining order against you. Every time you overstep your boundaries you will get a shock from this collar. And neither of the children will ever be alone with you. Should you want a meeting, than his Head of House has to be there, too. Or his Godfather Sirius Black! Choose, old coot. I am not willing to risk their life for any of your hair brained schemes. This is the only warning you will get, old man. I would advise you to use common sense, but you have already proven that you don't have it at all.”

Dumbledore blustered and tried to persuade the adults present, that he had only being thinking about the greater good, that Harry had to be placed with his relatives in order for the blood wards to protect him. It was when he started to parrot out again about the prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort and how it hadn’t been fulfilled yet, that Severus had enough of the arrogant man he was just about to take Dumbledore to task when Sirius spoke again:

“Forget it Dumbledore, I have had enough of your lies and half-truths, you had kept me imprisoned on false charges so that you could place my Godson with those abusive muggles and denied my mate access to them for ten years. There was a time when I as well as everybody I knew thought you could do no wrong, but now I see clearly that you are what the old Roman and Druid Magi called a Mullas Lord. So from this day forth I rescind the offer of Grimmauld place as the Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix and any members are not welcome into my or any Black properties”

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as he said “ Sirius you are forgetting who is the secret keeper for Grimmauld place, and I can override your orders. Believe me I only do things for your and Harrys good, now why don….”

Sirius laughed his trademark laugh and interrupted Dumbledore, ”Oh I forgot to mention Dumbles….You are no longer my secret keeper, Andromeda here is. I had her reinstated into the Black family including her Husband Ted. The Goblins and Andromeda have managed to update and cast new wards around the different Black Properties especially Grimmauld place. In fact this morning I HAVE TRIED EVICT YOUR HANGERS ON THE WEASLEY FAMILY except for the twins, who have decided to leave their family due to conflicting demands between them and my Godson Harry. Believe me DUMBLEDORK you and your order of the idiotic chickens are no longer welcomed in my house, the only reason that the Weasley’s family are still at Grimmauld place is that the Weasley family has more sticking power than the charm that stuck my mother’s portrait to the wall…..Thanks to your meddling over the years you have managed to ensure that the Weasley’s have more rights to stay in my home than I or my family does! But be assured I will evict those parasites, eating my food and running my elves to the ground….how dare you old man decide what of my ancestral home can be kept.”

“Sirius” Dumbledore started with those twinkling grandfather eyes looking at Sirius reproachful “ Molly is only trying to ensure that Grimwald place is renovated and that any dark artefacts are disposed off….after all to have such dark artefacts in the reach of children is so dangerous….my boy, it was all for your own good, you have been so ill and despondent, that Molly under my instruction and advice was only trying to assist you….”

Sirius just exploded “PLEASE TELL ME DUMBLDEORE, HOW GIVING ME POTIONS BEHIND MY BACK AND NOT FORGETTING THE CURSE THAT YOU MANAGE TO CAST ON ME DURING MY FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS THAT MADE ME SEE YOU AS MY FATHER AND THAT AFFECTED MY PERSONALITY DETRIMENTALLY WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD AND WAS FOR MY BENIFIT……Well just to inform you Dumbledore, the Goblins have been instructed that all renovations and new furniture and interiors will be coming from your personal vaults.”

Dumbledore inwardly smirked to himself, no matter how much Sirius thought that the renovation of Grimwald Place would cost him, it wouldn't in fact cost him a Knut. He was never charge by the wizarding merchants for his purchases and services he used, it was after all one of the perks of being the most renown light lord After all. Everybody was so grateful to him for leading the British wizarding society all these years, and he was such a decent and nice old person who deserved the little luxuries in life, especially after sacrificing his life for everybody else.

"You're wrong old man - the Goblins will be the ones who ensure that you _**have to pay**_ all from your own vaults.", smirked Severus. "You should really read the letters, when they will be send to you on time. Sirius, it's time."

And before Dumbledore could react, had he been hit with the Petrificus Totalus spell and Severus placed the collar on his neck.  
  
"Well, I have the great pleasure to inform you, that I'm the only one who can remove it from your neck. And before that can be happen, the Goblins will be ensure that nobody has tempered with my free will. You should leave, as long as your name isn't completly tarnished, yet. And when only one of your students get a papercut, then you will be evicted from your posts, Headmaster. This is your last warning."

With that Severus escorted out Dumbledore of the house, and quietly climbed the stairs to Hermione’s room.

The three teenagers were so engrossed in listening to the conversation taking place in the living room, that they were taken by surprised when Severus opened Hermione’s bedroom door, and he wasn’t pleased to find out that they had been eavesdropping on the adults conversation. The three teenagers quietly trooped downstairs to the living room where they found Sirius and a couple sitting in the living room. Introductions were made and Hermione and her friends were introduced to Sirius cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks.

 

Andromeda outlined the basic plan for them at present, both her and her father would be moving to Grimmauld place where Sirius, Remus and the Weasley’s twins now lived. Andromeda had been reinstated into the Black family and Andromeda was now Sirius secret keeper, it quickly became apparent to Hermione that the Tonks had very little good to say regarding Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore or his order of the phoenix. Andromeda snapped her fingers and said a name loudly, an old elf appeared called Kreacher and he quickly with another elf called Dobby packed up everybody belongings and took them to Grimwald place. Then the Tonks and Sirius apparated them to the Harry’s Godfathers home Grimmauld place.  
When everybody was sat in the front parlour of Grimmauld place it was explained to them why Sirius had invited them to move in with him and his mate, it was so that they will be better protected. The Death Eater had already gotten the necessary information about Harry's friends and their family to their Dark Master. It would endanger their lives, when they do not move to a more secured and better protected location.

  
And Sirius has heard rumours that Voldemort had always lusted after dark haired and dark eyed males. Severus would be the epitome of that obsession and Voldemort wouldn't give up until he had the dark man into his clutches. Of course this information hasn't been shared with Severus, yet. Sirius and Remus wanted to learn more about him and not drive him away from the Magical world. And they would not only lose him, but Hermione, Dudley and Harry, too. Nobody of them would be willing to take that risk.

  
They have only find a way to convince Severus that it will be the best solution for them. It wouldn't be easy as Severus was rather stubborn and not willing to bow down for anyone.

  
Dumbledore hadn't liked it, but they had already prepared the required evidence, included the memory as Dumbledore himself cast the Fidelius over the House in Godric's Hollow. It was only a copy, but it would destroyed Dumbledore’s political career, when he only overstep one boundary regarding Harry and his friends.

  
At least with them at Grimmauld Place it would be interesting holidays. No one knew, what their first visit would trigger. Harry would get dreams about the past and Hermione will be getting a visit from Lady Magic who explained about the plea, that she and Harry have to do, when she wanted to help the victims of Dumbledore's cruelty.


	2. Mollys Folly and Kreachers payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Weasley bashing so if you like the characters please don't read and then complain now enjoy

The conversation in the front parlour or reception room as Sirius called it had informed the children and Severus of the reasons for them moving in to the house for a period of time. It was after Sirius had added them to the wards, that they all heard the shrieking and yelling of Molly Weasley and she burst into the room.

The red headed matriarch of the Weasley family laid into Sirius regarding his recent decisions about his life and Grimmauld place. She had taken one look at Severus and dismissed him as a just another muggle, even when Hermione had explained her father’s position in the Met police force, Molly had looked down her nose at Hermione and responded

“Hermione he is just a muggle auror, how can you compare him to the like of Kingsley and Nymphadora Tonks with the responsibility they have. Everybody knows that muggle Aurors are so far inferior to our Aurors, you just have to look at the muggle society. Children are not brought up to naturally respect their elders and betters, somebody even told me that muggles in Britain have the right to decide who is in the Government, and that with Merlin forbid the right attitude, ambition and hard work most people can improve their lives. I was shocked to find out that such people who have managed to make a success of their life our seen as people to emulate in the muggle world.”

Hermione squared her shoulders and replied to Molly "Most muggle children are taught only to respect people that they feel deserve respect, and not sycophants that only have power and prestige because there family originally comprised of a lineage of 28 pure-blood families. Have you ever been down Knockturn alley where the poor and outcasts live, do you even acknowledge them or the so called squibs in your so perfect society. NO YOU DON'T! DO YOU! you only see what you want, you take favours and handouts from people and sources, have you and Arthur ever paid for your children's magical education. NO YOU HAVN'T, BUT YOU THINK IT IS ALRIGHT AND PROPER TO DENEY CHILDREN WITH MORE APTITUDFE, MAGICAL ABILITY and CAN DO ATTITUDE A EDUCATION because they are poor, squibs, or have creature inheritance. IN THE MUGGLE WORLD, ALL CHILDREN ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE AN EDUCATION TILL THEY ARE EIGHTEEN, they are expected in most cases to exceed their parents and families circumstances, in my MUGGLE WORLD I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE AMBITION and are expected to have respect and tolerance for different cultures in our society. I VERY OFTEN WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN TO HOGWARTS BLOODY SCHOOL OF MAGIC, with its pretentious Headmaster ensuring that GRYFINDOR HOUSE IS FAVOURED ABOVE ALL OTHERS, I BEGGED THE BLOODY SORTING HAT TO GO TO SLYTHERTYN, I NEEDED TO BE IN A HOUSE THAT PUSHED ME ACCADEMICALLY, A HOUSE THAT HAD LIMITS AND RULES THAT WERE ENFORCED BY THEIR HEAD OF HOUSE. DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT HOGWARTS IS AT THE BOTTOM OF LEAGUE FOR ACCADEMIC standards in the magical world. I HAD A DREAM TO BE ABLE TO BE AN INTERNATIONAL LAWYER AND PERHAPS STUDY IN AMERICA, but at this moment in time, that dream is in tatters, because NOBODY OUTSIDE BRITISH MAGICAL SOCIETY WILL LOOK AT HOGWARTS GRADUATEES.........BUT YOU DON'T CARE JUST AS LONG AS YOU CAN LORD IT OVER US LESSER MORTALS....Well Molly dearest, perhaps you should know that Ginny is named as the Slapper of Hogwarts she has had more sex than the muggle Royal Mail has delivered letters.....Ginny it is well known will screw anything that doesn't keep walking....nobody at Hogwarts will stay in a room with her alone, including people of either sex or gay people...they want to keep their reputation intact....and you son RONALD is a slimly little git, that bullies people into completing his work, betrays his best friend and decides when said friend has managed not to be killed this year, that it was 'Oh a little understanding, and we can be best friends again....but does he or his family apart from the twins and his godfathers try to contact him, send letters to him this summer....NO WE WILL TAKE THE ADVICE OF A MAD OLD MAN, who left Harry and others to rot in abusive homes....NOT ONCE HAVE ANY OF YOU EXCEPT THE TWINS REALLY CARED FOR HARY, AND YOU ONLY TOLERATE MY PRESENCE BE CAUSE THE STUPID LITTLE WAN......" Hermione looked at her father who was shaking his head at her, she gulped and continued " Bullying boy who believes I will forgive him for discarding Harry during the tournament, and that I am so infatuated with him that I will complete his work for him...WELL BIG CULTURE SCHOCK...NO I WILL NOT FORGIVE THOSE WHO BETRAY MY FRIENDS AND I WOULD NOT HELP RONALD EVEN IF HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.....I was absolutely astounded and disgusted to find out that the whole of your family excluding the twins are being paid to be Harrys friends and family!" "Don't forget Hermione the money they are being paid with to be my friends and surrogate family, is coming out of my family vaults!.....Dumbledore even gave the allowance that the Dursley were to have for looking after me..................and you Molly with Arthur took Remus inheritance from my parents will and moved into the house that they had bequeathed to Remus." interrupted Harry Hermione turned to Ronald and said "Ronald if you were on fire and there was a water by me to help put you out, I'd drink the water and pour it into the ground just to spite you!"

Hermione as well as everybody else warily looked at Severus, expecting him to explode for the insults that Molly had just given him, and for her outburst back at Molly. But instead they found him trying not to laugh at her and stupid statements and Hermione's response to Molly. He found Molly's remarks about him being a stupid muggle auror as enlightening, as unbeknownst to everybody there he was to become the boss of the magical auror department when the two police departments were merged. The Muggle British Government had decided that the integration of the two societies would commence. The first of the magical society to be merged would be the legal and policing departments. 

The Magical Ministry Department the DMLE would be divided into two and the legal aspect of the DMLE would merge with the muggle crown prosecution department, and the metropolitan police had the unenviable task of integrating the magical auror department in to their ranks. 

Severus smirked coldly before stated calmly: “Don't waste your breath, Hermione. It is their decision to be complete dunderheads and it will bite them sooner or later in their behinds. After all what is to expect from a woman that practically exposed a secret society, by calling loudly on the Muggle side of Kings' cross about a hidden platform.”

“Not to mention the incident with a certain flying car, that would have had very negative consequences for the Weasleys, if somebody hadn't owned me some favours. But after listening to Harry and the fact that not only were you paid to be his friend but also stole Remus inheritance I wished that I hadn't help your family out, but I did it because Hermione at the time thought you were true friends to her and Harry. But well, there is no need to mention any thanks for sorting out your mess that your youngest son managed to get in to. I do not care what you think about me, Ms Weasley, have you pay back the fine for illegal tinkering with a muggle car? I have heard that the Goblins can be very unpleasant, when somebody did not pay their due to them. And it would be a shame, when your son would lost his job as a curse breaker, because of your folly, don't you agree, Ms. Weasley. ”

I do not even think your minuscule brain would be capable of processing, what I told you, but for your information, my dear woman. My position in the muggle aurors as you called it, is above the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, in your precious Ministry.”

“What? How dare you...”, started Molly angrily. 

She wanted to rant, but in that moment Severus let a short flair of his power flew through the room and silenced her effectively. As a nice side effect Lord DEATH materialise into the room and thundered:

“HARM ONE OF MY CHOSEN AGAIN, WRETCHED WOMAN AND YOU WILL NOT EVER FIND PEACE IN THE AFTERLIFE. SEVERUS HAS BEEN BLESSED BY OUR TRINITY OF MAGIC, FATE AND DEATH. WHAT WE HAVE BOUND CAN NEVER BE SEPARATED BY ANY PETTY HUMAN.” Death then turned to Severus and Hermione and said "Be back later, have to speak to your Aunt Cornelia and try to stop her stupid plans, which will make more work and trouble for everyone.....Oh if you were going round to the Chinese round the corner, don't bother......very bad case of food poisoning, now the Indian next door has great food just tell to give you my normal order.......but tell them the triple deluxe sundae last time, a bit light on the cherries and strawberries....Just a word to the wise, I would get Hermione and Harry to give you lot a full accounting of their years at Hogwarts so...you know first year nearly dying, second year nearly dying, third year nearly kissed by dementors and nearly dying, and fourth year....." "NEARLY DYING" the reset of the group shouted out loud "We are in so much trouble?....aren't we Hermione" Harry questioned his friend, and Hermione could only nod in agreement

“ But that was amazing.”, exclaimed Dudley at once and the twins agreed loudly. Whereas Hermione only rolled with her eyes and cuddled into her father's side, after DEATH left them again. 

“You're godfather is as dramatic as ever, Hermione, and I'll need a second mortgage to cover his take away order as well.”, commented Severus drily.

Sirius and Remus shared a look between them, it appeared what had happened to Molly by Severus was a common occurrence, and father and daughter just accepted it as part and parcel of their lives. But the power they had all felt Severus use, could only normally be used by very powerful magi or wizards in the magical society. But according to Hermione and even Severus, Severus had always been a muggle, so where had this power manifested from them. All thoughts about what had just happened in front of them was push to one side when Severus continue talking to the group, and totally ignoring Molly Weasley.

“Have you gotten your re-trial, yet Sirius?”, asked Severus his host politely.

“No, the Ministry worked as slowly as ever.”, answered the Dog-Animagus.

“You have already been questioned under Veritaserum, haven't you? And all of you have submitted a copy of your memories for the incident in the Shrieking Shack?”

“Er, no. We didn't have found the time yet.”, replied Sirius sadly.

“Fine, I'll contact Amelia. You will have to arrange a meeting with your account-manager so that this can be over as soon as possible, Sirius. After all it would be a pity, if somebody be able use the opportunity to steal from your accounts, like as apparently happened to Harry inheritance.”, stated Severus seriously.

Molly by this point had recovered from being silenced and wanted to make her presence felt and heard decreed that dinner would be served in an hour when her hard working Arthur and older boys would be back from work, she stated regally that if they didn’t come to dinner at the appointed time then they would starve. With that announcement she flounced out the room, Severus did no more he got up and said:

“I am not going to be forced to eat what that woman cooks, I am just going out to find that Indian my Godfather recommended, anybody else want me to buy them something”

With that everybody in the room agreed to Severus offer, and he left to look for some muggle food. He food that Severus brought back was delicious and was Sirius stated far better than that Harpy’s Molly homemade food. Of course it was Death stated when he joined them later, he added he may have a dead end job...but he liked his little comforts thank you very much. It was much later on in the night when Harry and his new family were more than grateful for not having the dinner that Molly provided, it appeared that the rest of the Weasley family had contracted a very bad case of gastro enteritis. 

However It was the loyal Kreacher who wanted to punish those blood traitors for their shameful behaviour against his Master and his true guests. Dobby and Winky assisted the elder elf with pleasure. Both were still free, which was shameful for elves, as it has negative consequences for their elven magic and for their life force. Free House elves died much sooner then bounded House elves, because they couldn't benefit any longer from the family magic that boost their own powers, but hopefully they could be bonded to new families soon.

Unluckily for Kreacher, William Weasley had worked out the food had been tampered with and that Kreacher had laced their food with laxatives. Molly had been beside herself with anger, and had informed Sirius of Kreacher’s exploits, relations between only declined when Sirius fell about laughing at Kreacher’s response of “Master Sirius, it is nearly always better to beg your forgiveness for my actions to the blood traitor family, then ask for your permission” Sirius responded "But Kreacher if you had come to me and asked permission, there are a few family potions you could have tried out on them" Sirius responded> "Ah...master about that.....I have added those potions, but they will take some time for them to bear fruition, after all wanted to spread out my punishment on the blood traitor family master" 

Before William could do anything to punish the elf, a letter from Gringotts came via floo and ordered the young man at once to the bank. He should come immediately, when he wanted to keep his job. They would only be merciful, as he as served them over the years loyally.

Nevertheless they weren't pleased with their supporting of Dumbledore, especially as they told William that he only could wield magic, because of an illegal procedure during his infancy. He was put on probation for the next 10 years and one third of his income would be send as compensation to the family, who got a destroyed core from this procedure.

Another message came via floo for Arthur and Molly Weasley. It confirmed that certain events during the first wizarding war were being investigated and that and they may have to answer questions in front of the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones for their crimes and if they were found guilty of the crimes being investigated, they may be administered the Dementor's Kiss.

Molly wasn’t worried after all she told Arthur “What we did, we did on the orders of Dumbledore and Wizengamot and it was for the greater good” But since the beginning of the twentieth century and ending in the Nuremberg Trails of the Nazi’s crimes against humanity a person could not use as a defence “they were only following orders or their superiors”, everybody was tried on their actions or inactions at the time.

Sirius had enough of playing host to the rude Weasley family, and when he saw William Weasley about to punish Kreacher he smirked wolfishly and invoke his rights as Lord of House Black, he kicked magically every Weasley that had manage to get on his bad side out of the house, with their luggage piled on top of them. The Twins weren't among the victims of the activated wards, as they were already informally seen as member of House Black.

Dobby had secretly informed Amelia Bones, who sent herself and some of her most trusted Aurors to take Arthur and Molly into custody. Ron and Ginny would be send to their Great-Aunt Muriel until the trial of their parents has been taken place.

She looked at them with contempt and stated mercilessly: “You should hope that Merlin has mercy with your wretched souls, I won't have any. And you do not have to hope that Dumbledore will be able to help you, he has lost any political influence as a consequence of a magically restraining order that has been evoked two days ago.”

Harry has stepped outside and asked innocently, using his Slytherin traits to get them into further trouble. “Excuse me, Madame Bones. It is possible to sue them for destroying priceless family heirlooms and ancestral homes?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter, this is indeed possible. Why do you ask?”

“They have almost completely destroyed Grimmauld Place, Madame Bones. She claimed that the Headmaster have allowed it, but he isn't the Master of the House.”

“In that case you can demand retribution, Mr. Potter – do you want to press charges?”

“Yes, Madame Bones.”

“Good evening, Severus. I haven't see you in ages. You surprised me again.”, greeted him Amelia Bones friendly. 

“Good evening, Amelia. Indeed you haven’t seen us during the last few months. Maybe you remember my daughter Hermione and these are my foster sons Dudley and Harry.”

“Only you, Severus. You do not know how glad I am that you on our side.”, commented Amelia astonished. 

“Yes Amelia, I will need to speak to you about reorganising the Auror department next week, please contact Sue my PA to make an appointment. The sooner we have made plans the sooner we can relocate the auror department.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later on in the evening and the three teenagers had joined the twins Fred and George in Harry's bedroom, they had all updated each other about what had being going on in their lives since the start of the school holidays. 

Hermione had looked around the bare room that had been stripped of most of its contents and enquired why Grimmauld place seemed to have been ransacked and only junk left behind. George replied that Molly had decided with the permission of Dumbledore to clear Grimmauld place of all its dark artefacts, which meant pretty much everything that wasn’t screwed down to the floor boards. To matters worse Molly had decreed that the house would be better cleaned and repaired using muggle means and furnishings. Hermione and her two foster brothers looked at each other and silently communicated that they would ask Kreacher and Dobby to pack up and bring Hermione’s old house’s furniture to Grimmauld place. For tonight they would sleep on the old beds that had survived Molly’s house clearing. Grimmauld place had once been the envy of all wealthy wizarding families, it had been a house that showed case good taste and fashion, its furniture had been made through the centuries by the prominent and most sought after designers and furniture makers. The rooms fittings including the fireplaces had been well crafted and fitted the rooms they had been placed in perfectly. Although Grimmauld place had been left standing for a number of years, if the house and its contents had been treated with the respect and love that they warranted then the natural splendour of the house would have once again shone through. But though Molly’s vandalism the house was barely a shell of its former glory, which suited Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had always been envious of the Grimmauld place and its splendour. He had planned that when Sirius was thrown into prison Grimmauld place would become his family home, that he would live in its understated luxury and wealth, but his best laid plans had fallen through. 

The Blacks had managed to ensure that Grimmauld place could never be sold or mortgaged to family outsiders. The family charter clause had decreed that the house would be given to the British muggle monarchy if there were no Black family left to inherit it. Nobody but a Black family member could make Grimmauld place their home. 

When Dumbledore had found out that he couldn’t have Grimmauld place as his own, he decided like a toddler denied a toy it wanted that he would ensure the house was stripped of its former glory and its priceless contents and heirlooms destroyed like common muggle rubbish. It had help that Sirius had still been under the curse he had cast when he first attended Hogwarts, and that his mind was badly affected by the wizarding prison. Because of this Dumbledore had been able to control Sirius and his actions, and ensured that his decisions were followed. 

A prime example of Molly’s vandalism was Harry’s bedroom, the room itself was a guest bedroom on the third floor of Grimmauld place, it had that musty and unused smell that rooms have after a long period of disuse. The wallpaper that once had a flower pattern on it, had faded and had started peeling from the walls, Molly had managed to clear the room of all its original furnishings. Molly had even disposed of the magical paintings, and this room now only held a bed and a cheap muggle set of draws and wardrobe. Their mother had even managed to remove and supposedly destroy the fireplace surround because it depicted some scene dark scene from a muggle book called the holy bible. Dumbledore had apparently announced it dark and evil because it showed a naked woman offering an apple to her naked bonded in a lush garden. On the other side of the fire place the same couple were dressed in clothes and walking out into a dessert with a muggle depicted angel guarding a gate. On top of the fire place the panel joining the two side panels had depicted a snake, and it was the snake that Dumbledore had judged to be representative of dark magic, it had apparently been made by a muggle artist called Robert Arondeaux, but now had been destroyed and used as firewood.  
Everybody in that room understood why Kreacher was almost inconsolable, Grimmauld place had been his home and to have it destroyed on the say so of a money grasping group of light wizards and witches must feel horrendous.  
It was quite late when everybody disbanded to go to their own drab bedrooms, not knowing that soon everything will escalate quickly. And that a dream will lead them on a dangerous quest to save not only magic, but her father as well.


	3. Harrys first dream and Thickones starts his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, but on another note Thickone the Goblin makes another appearance in one of my stories, enjoy

Harry had nightmares like any child, but over the years they had gotten worse until the start of the summer holidays. The nightmares after the Tri-Wizard-Tournament had featured heavily the death of Cedric Gregory, he knew what had happened after he and Cedric had clasped the trophy. There had been a ritual where his blood had been used to bring back Voldemort, then there had been a duel and his parents and Cedric had given him time to get away. Blood forcibly taken, it was like a very bad joke. Who would willingly give his blood to help his enemy regain a new body? Cedric could still be living, when he hadn't tried to be so bloody noble. And it was a senseless death. Nobody had benefited from it - “Kill the spare” - Cedric wasn't a spare, he was a gifted young Wizard, who shouldn't be killed so young. He was only 17, why did it have to happen?

In his nightmares when he had been allowed to leave the infirmary everybody including his parents had labelled him a disappointment, even Sirius had just looked reproachful at him and walked away. His biggest fear wasn't to die. But that everyone else would see him as the freak, as Petunia and Vernon had always called him.

The nightmare he just had woken from had been almost like memories that had been suppressed. The first dream had involved the Tri-Wizard-Trophy, but when he appeared in front of Voldemort he was surprised to see a middle aged wizard who appeared waiting patiently for Harry to appear before him. In this nightmare Cedric wasn’t killed by Voldemort’s minions, but was spelled uncon-scious. He was sent abroad, with his parents who had helped Voldemort and were unmarked death eaters. This was to ensure Cedric and his families safety as Dumbledore want the other champion to be killed on their return to Hogwarts with Harry.

Then Voldemort lost no time in explaining to harry what he required from him! It was the soul that had lodged into Harry the night of the murders. Voldemort begged Harry's forgiveness, and requested that he remove the small amount of soul left in Harry head, Voldemort explained that he had tried to protect his parents that night of the attack on Godric Hallow but he had failed. He had been under heavy compulsions to act on the false prophecy and to create Horcruxes. Dumbledore needed a new enemy, as his victory over Grimwald had been almost forgotten and more and more people has gotten the courage to ask questions and even demand an audit of all institutions in Wizarding Britain. Dumbledore wasn't needed for the integration of the two British Socie-ties, and would use any means to ensure that they remained separate.

When Harry had looked into the circle that had been drawn on the ground he saw his parents, and James was the one to verify that Voldemort said was true. James explained that the Prophecy only demanded the death of the toddler at that fateful night. A stunner for the parents would have been more than enough, especially as they couldn't evoke any sacrificial magic. It was very strange that neither of his parents hat their wands with them. They have fought in this war for years and know how important it was to always be prepared. James had worked as an Auror, he wouldn't left his wand out of his sight, when he could help it.

His mother in her rich soft northern voice continued “Harry, Voldemort has managed to undo the damage to his soul. He made a number of Horcrux through his life, tonight the summer solstice his has managed to obtain the forgiveness of the people he wronged. The soul fragment in you needs to be joined to its right soul. Voldemort or Tom Riddle came from an abusive childhood, much worse even then the abuse which you suffered, it allowed him to be more easily influenced by unscrupulous men...he never went to home that night to kill us or you…he went to save us, he had a way of ensuring our safety and a means of getting us out of Britain that night. But Dumbledore found out where we was and decided to kill us that night!”

Harry's father continued “know this my son, I was an auror and took my position and vows seriously, me and your mother were never part of the order of the Phoenix. My Parents were never pleased to hear how much leeway I and my friends enjoyed at Hogwarts. They had even instructed one of our house elves to observe us and inform them over everything we did during the school year. Dumbledore wanted us to be bullies so that we would be responsible for hurting more young men and women to seek out Voldemort for revenge and protection. I was ashamed, as they showed me the consequences of our wrongdoings. I have tried to atone for my foolishness, but sometimes it isn't enough, when you hurt and humiliate them for 7 years. I was forced by my parents to undergo a Goblin ritual for retribution, before I even got the right to claim the Lordship of House Potter back. And the war against Voldemort has scared us witless. We would never stayed in the country, when somebody tried to kill you our your mother. We would have went oversea, as your lives were more important to me than anything else. Somebody wanted us dead, so they could try to make you part of a prophecy and to steal our wealth. As your mother said Voldemort had a way out of the country with the help of the British Government.”

“Really James you are so naïve, the only reason for the prophecy was to ensure our deaths and ensure the old coot became our sons magical guardian illegally so he use the Potters seat illegally and spend the families wealth”

His parents then urged him proceed with the ritual, and his father instructed him to go to the Gob-lin Thickone, who would explain everything to Harry. Both parents then reiterated their love.

Voldemort then explained to Harry what he must do, Harry stepped into the middle of chalk ring and laid down, his parents joined hands with him and he felt the love and comfort that he had missed for all these years. Voldemort then proceeded to chant in an old language which felt to be much older than the Latin that they used for spells, Harry felt he had a sudden splitting migraine, his scar split open a black and white entwined mist left his forehead and slammed in Voldemort head. Harry then fell into unconsciousness.

He awoke to find Voldemort holding his head and swearing curses about Dumbledore. Voldemort familiar Nagini slithered up to Harry and said “It’s appears that the imposter used your parents death as the sacrifice for his own Horcrux, which he placed in you for safe keeping, my hatchling, now it’s time to return. Stay safe and understand that friends can be enemies and enemies friends”

“But what’s happened to the other Horcrux?” Harry fearfully asked Nagini.

“Tom managed to make it go into one of his old receptacles of his Horcruxes, but he is now weak and needs to rest as much as you do. It can never harm you ever again, hatchling.”

Harry then awoke from the strange dream and as he had been taught in the laughable divination classes, wrote it down it a journal that he kept at the side of his bed for that purpose. It was protected by spells in Parseltongue and his own blood. Nobody else could it open without his consent. Harry after using the bathroom tried to get back to sleep, but sleep evaded him and he found him-self wandering downstairs into the kitchen. As it was still too early for breakfast, Kreacher made Harry a hot chocolate and cake, Harry started to review the strange dream/nightmare. The events in the nightmare seemed correct, but if it was true what happened to Harry the night of the third task of the tournament then what had happened to Cedric, because according to his supposed memory he had been alive and well when Harry brought them both back to Hogwarts. Perhaps he needed to talk the dream over with an adult he trusted, perhaps Remus or Sirius he definitely knew he wasn’t going to tell Severus about his strange dream. Severus would then want a full and honest accounting of the tournament and he knew that the strange quartet of Harry, Hermione and the twins would be transferred to another wizarding school. He wouldn't want them at the mercy of Dumbledore and his cronies. And Harry was scared that the old coot would harm his other friends, should they try to transfer to another school, only to force them to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was beyond furious, he had long ago become used to people bending back-wards to assist him. He was after all the most powerful light wizard since Merlin and Gryffindor roam the earth. He had so much more power than the character the Godfather in the films of the same name had over the magical world.

Take the example of creatures like the Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves etc. he knew they weren’t dangerous and could be a benefit to society if they had been allowed to continue to be an integrated part of the magical society. But he had over a period of decades ensure that the rights of the creatures had been slowly stripped away, he had from the background and side lines ensured they had been viewed as evil and dangerous. He had been the one to start to mention having registers of the different dark creatures. He had also ensured that the old original British Magical families the Claudians had been thrown out of the magical society in much the same way as the Russian Pogroms of the last century. His grand tour of Europe had shown him what could be accomplished without getting your fingers dirty, but even he realized that the Vampires and Goblins were important to the running of the magical society.

Albus had quite quickly realized that most, no all prominent of the light supporting families were lazy and were quite happy for others to do the hard work. Which was in one way good news for him, they were light the rats of that muggle story the pied piper happy to follow him where he led them. But it also meant that the Goblins with their financial management and honesty had be-come to the only people to be able to control and run their financial economy. Oh he had ensured that the Goblins and their race had become known for their supposed treachery and dishonesty, which was laughable when you realize that there was no race of individuals more honest and honourable than the Goblins.

The Vampires had over the centuries managed to ensure that they controlled the legal aspects of their society. People thought the Goblins were ruthless, and were wolves dangerous but they paled into insignificance when put alongside the Vampires. Vampires would ensure that if they drew up a legal contract it was so air tight that it was as muggles would say ‘tighter than a goldfish-es arse, and that was water tight’. Try to eliminate a vampire, then the whole vampires coven came for your and your children’s blood.

The werewolves had left wizarding society and joined the muggle society in what were considered special ethnic or religious muggle groups. The muggle government had allowed them to integrate with the old Claudians families into muggle society, and even allow them to stay in their groups as long as they recognized the British Muggle Government as the only lawful and legal government of Britain.

Dumbledore had always been thankful that most Vampires and Werewolves weren’t magical, oh there were a few like Remus Lupin who was wizard werewolf, he had he thought been magnani-mous when he visited Remus and his family and stated that the werewolf child could be educated at Hogwarts. Of course he put the spin on it that he was the one to decide that Remus deserved this chance at a decent education, he was after all putting in place a plan that ensured a werewolf became indebted and loyal to him and his light side alone. But Remus new adopted parents had squashed that idea, they had decided to send the little creep to Durmstrang Academy with his older werewolf sibling and younger sister. A better education etc. they had said to Dumbledore, who had to leave with his tail between his legs when the his plan was thwarted.

Part of his plan was to have four boys from diverse backgrounds sorted into Gryffindor house then with his tacit agreement and approval rule Hogwarts, and over a period of time ensure that they replaced their parents with him.

Well when Remus was sent to Durmstrang he wasn’t to worried after all there were still three boys left he could corrupt, he had really made head with Sirius and James their first term at Hogwarts. Then Sirius' family had independently with the assistance of his treacherous deputy headmistress Minerva and her bonded auror Alistair Moody removed Sirius from Hogwarts and sent them else-where for their education. James was kept at Hogwarts, due to Dumbledore’s grandfatherly act ensuring them that James was a model student. Sirius went to Durmstrang and joined his mate Remus Lupin. To add further insult to injury Sirius and James had renewed their friendship after the graduated from their schools. The Potters had by that time found out about James bullying at school with three other boys, and had made him pay retribution though the goblins to his victims.

It was a long two years after James left Hogwarts and after finally satisfying the Goblins of his improved character that he was allowed to still remain heir to the Potter house and bond with the Mud-blood Lilly Evans. James and Sirius had unfortunately become friends again, when James started his Auror training and Remus had joined their group.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, James forced retribution through the Goblins and the Mud-bloods influence had left James one of the few Aurors like Mad Eye Moody who couldn’t be bribed or fooled by his holier than Merlin act. James alongside Sirius had been the two out of four in the auror department that weren’t indebted to Dumbledore or supported him in some way.

James' Mentor Alistair Moody, had counselled him that Dumbledore had the magical ministry and Wizengamot in his pocket. James had then started to notice that Muggleborns, Slytherins and some half-bloods left British Magical society and emigrated abroad or into the British muggle society. James had just started to realise that there was few opportunities in British Wizarding society for individuals who were against Dumbledore and his plans.

It had been a miracle that he had been able to ensure that the pieces of his plan had fallen into place, and that he not only got control of Harry Potter, but managed to imprison Sirius and ensure that Remus lost his soul mate and anchor in the world! The Goblins had fought him every step of the way, but he had with the support of the Wizengamot and Minster of magic at the time ensured that he became Harry Potters guardian, and gained control of the brat and the Potter and Black political seats and vaults. What a disappointment that had turned out to be, oh not the political power he wielded due to him having the proxy votes of the Potter and Black seats. But the wealth that everybody thought the two families had, they had nothing, nothing oh a few vaults between them, the Potter and Black vaults combined held less than the Longbottoms vaults. The Longbot-toms were considered the poorest of the pureblood wealthy 28 families.

Now those plans were unravelling, with Black accepted as head of the Black family and the Potter brat now under the twin guardianship of his Godfather and Grangers' father, the control that he had ensure he held over the years was diminishing. His own son, Severus, had dared to defy him. He really needed him back under his control. He only have to ensure that he would see it from his point of view. But how should he manage it? Poppy could easily re-implant the stolen majority of his magical core into him. And Dumbledore – the epitome of a light wizard – knew enough dark spells and potions to ensure that Severus would be his and wouldn't even dream of rebelling ever against his dear father. He was scared witless as Eileen told him from the strong magic that their child shown at six months. And therefore he decided to steal his magic for his darker plans. “Why didn't I use a leech-spell on him, it would worked as well to ensure my power stays intact. And he would have been perfect to lure Voldemort out in the open. Tom had always have a strong infatuation with dark eyes and dark haired men. Severus would be optimal for gaining control over him.”

“The Longbottoms were a liability, Frank had even planned to tell the Wizengamot the truth about these procedures. No, it was better when he and his wife died and nobody else will be any wiser. They can never wake up and spoil my plans. I need him back or I'm doomed.”

Severus had grown up to be a very handsome young man and show all the traits Dumbledore likes in his toys. When he would have to classify him, he would consider him to be a natural submissive as were the majority of the male bearers. He only have to break him and he would enjoy it. “It would be only Severus' fault, why did he have to be so stubborn, instead of accepting my decisions for the Greater Good. I will brand him with my personal crest on his back. Perhaps I should use the old dark bonding ritual, that can be only used on a new moon night in a stone circle. It isn't my fault that those Claudians and Druids were so stupid and practically everywhere erect their stone circles.”

Severus could be attacked and abducted quite easily by some of his loyal minions, who believe the sun shone out of his arse. And then the indoctrination and re-modelling of Severus could start. He had more than enough estates that were unplottable. And even better Poppy had confirmed that his son was a bearer. A bearer is always as tight as a virgin, no matter how often you have sex with him, that was one of the reasons, why they have been worshipped in the old days. When he didn't stop his defiance, he could always rape him and force him to bear his children. It was overdue that Severus learned his lesson. “Yes, I will rape him immediately when I got him into my hands. Severus deserves to be punished harshly for him trying to foil my plans. Discipline & Obedience & Abso-lute Submission to me, the great and only Albus Dumbledore.” He belonged to Albus and has to accept any decision for him, as it was for the Greater Good.  
And lovely Hermione, his grandchild would be bounded as soon as possible with an absolute con-tract to Ronald Weasley, with enough potions in her that would reduce her to a wanton slut, who only wants to think on sex and children. Witches doesn't need intelligence they're only good enough to spread their legs for wizards. And ensure that magic doesn't died out.  
“I can even assure him, that I will rape Harry right before him, when he doesn't give in. Young Harry will be so tight, hm, why shouldn't I do it? I can always obliviate him after the deed and do it again and again.”  
This was the choice he would present his stubborn son, after he will be getting him into his hands. He loved his daughter too much to risk her and young Harry, and this weakness would be exploited by Dumbledore at any price.

So he had decided with the Weasleys that before Harry’s new guardian was announced, he would have a bonded agreement drawn up between Ginny Weasley and the Potter Brat. Ensuring that all political control and power rested with him. Even if the Goblins protested he would ensure their compliance by black mailing them with the loss of Gringotts bank and the control of the economy, everybody Dumbledore knew had they price for cooperating with him.  
The Goblins had a reputation for being underhanded sneaky, in love with money, Dumbledore had once said not in jest, a goblin would sell their own mother to make a profit. No they wouldn’t, as they would tell you they weren’t Frengi, no they saw, money and the power it brought as a way to stabilize magical society. They were an honourable race and culture, once you gave money or be-longings to a Goblin for safe keeping, nobody but you (and sometimes not even you) would get their hands on it. They understood why Dumbledore had decided to destroy them and categorize them with the dark creatures, it was because they had never allowed him to get his thieving hands on other people’s money.  
But one unknown thing about Goblins, was they were a literal and logical thinking race, they would give Vulcans a run for their money, they didn’t do fantasy or make believe. Goblins weren’t stupid per say, they knew individual’s, cultures etc. could and would lie, cheat to get their way, Dumbledore was a case in point.

Now the Goblins unbeknownst to the wizards had kept up to date with muggles and their technology, they had found television, DVD players, satellites etc. Because they were a literal race, they believed what they saw from the television, they had watch all the documentaries, including the human history ones (Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker Yoda) and whilst they found them fascinating, the documentary’s they watch the most were the ones about the human future, including the space ship USS Enterprise, James Kirk, Spock the big Goblin aka Vulcan, Romulans warlike Goblins, yes they wanted to help the muggles to realize and gain their future, and to this end they had a plan. It had also helped that they had made even more money by investing in the muggle economy.

The plan included, gaining power, making the muggles governments unite, bring world peace (a bit tricky that one they admitted), investing in the space technology, uniting muggle and magical com-munities in Britain. Oh they had a plan, and best of all they knew that the muggles would appreciateate them.  
Organic Fisticuffs, the teenager Goblin, was shadowing his father Thickone for ‘take you child to work week’. Organic Fisticuffs had tried to get his mother to allow him to shadow her, but she had said that it would be more appropriate and beneficial for him to go to work with his father. Organic Fisti- cuffs like the rest of his family loved his father, but he did not admire him.

Thickone was thick, even his life mate had repeatedly stated he was thick, and would never amount to anything. She didn’t mean it nastily; it was just the truth of the matter. Goblins like one of their hero, Spock, never lied always told the truth, just because they made the truth sometimes lie for them, was a minor detail. No Thickone knew he was thick, it didn’t take a genius really, when at his naming ceremony when he was ten, his parents had as per tradition named him after his most obvious trait. For many Goblins this usually meant names as Ironclaw, Throatripper, Wise-one, Massive lunchbox etc. but his parents following tradition had named him for his best known trait his thickness. A Goblin had at least two names, the first one only family knew and used, the main one used was what a Goblin was named at ten.

But Thickone had like all his Goblin peers watch the human documentary’s, the ones he loved and watch over and over again were the historical Roman documentaries. And he had particularly been enamoured with the historical documentary ‘Claudius the God’ and had taken to heart the advice that a young Claudius was given, which was ‘to act more stupid then he was’, and Thickone from that day had done just that. Where most Goblins worked twelve to fourteen hours a day six days a week to advance their career in what field they decided to work in, Thickone did the bare minimum of six hours a day and even had an hours lunch, he had a three day weekend. He was never given the most profile or richest accounts, after all he was too thick to have a lot of responsibility, but the accounts that he was the account manager off he looked after, after all his customers were the poorest people in British Magical Society, and his dream to bring Dumbledore down to size!  
And he had been honoured above them all as Severus Granger-Snape has visited Gringotts the first time with his 6-year-old daughter Hermione and announced openly that he needed an account-manager for her, that have a foot in both worlds.  
The Goblins treated Severus as one of their own. He may not really be able to use his magic, thanks for the illegal procedure of Poppy Pomprey, which have cost him over 70% of his magical core. However it seems as he still have bigger magical reserves than any other magical being in their long history. It flared up, when needed and Lord DEATH himself has confirmed to be the godfather of Hermione Jean Granger-Snape.  
The Goblins have even tested the young man on his knowledge of weapons and history and he never disappointed them. He could wield every Goblin weapon as well as the most experienced warrior of the Goblin race.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys waited in Gringotts Atrium for their appointment with the Goblins. The Atrium was a large open plan floor, that had been designed to ensure that mere mortals cowered before the supposed power and wealth that the Goblins wielded.

There was no obvious trapping of wealth and power, the effect of the atrium was the fact that it was so plain and understated. The decorations and even interior of the building had used only the best materials from around the magical and muggle world.

To Dumbledore seething they were made to wait for their appointment, they were ushered into a plain interview room, where an ugly squat like Goblin sat. If Dumbledore didn’t need to see this particular Goblin for the business he needed to complete then he would have stormed up to one of the window tellers and demanded to see his account manager.

Dumbledore always prided himself in knowing who was who, and who was the right person to approach to get what he plan completed. Dumbledore and the Weasleys sat in front of Thickone’s desk, and Dumbledore explained the purpose of the visit and produced the bonding agreement that he and the Weasleys had signed, he reiterated that he needed the Goblins to accept the agreement for it to be binding and legal.

Thickone smirked and replied “No, it is an illegal bonding agreement. Harry Potter was designated emancipated last October, in fact it was 31st October. Even if he isn’t seen legally emancipated in the muggle world still, his guardians are now Severus Granger-Snape and Lord Black. What a coincidence that your own son opposed you so openly, old man. Do you enjoy the collar he placed on you, Lord Dumbledore?”

“Look you little Napoleon of the Goblin world, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?” Dumbledore asked in a low furious whisper, trying to intimidate Thickone into submission

“Oh I am so sorry the Great Dumbledore, of course sir, I will just endorse the Bonding agreement between your ward and the youngest Weasley child” Dumbledore smiled and was just about to say something when Thickone finished with “NOT”

“Look you little thick piece of filth, you will do what I want, or I will ensure that this bank is and magical communities fiscal management is taken over by the wizarding ministry and Wizengamot will take over Gringotts for the good of our society. You see little pip squeak that I hold all the strings and power in our relationship, what I want I get….And I want control of the Potter Brat, and you will allow me to have it or you will have less than nothing….tell me pip squeak, what your Goblin King will say when he finds out that though your actions he has lost Gringotts and the power you creatures had….”

Thickone smirked looked at his hands and said in a bored voice “Do I look bothered, Am I bothered” and when Albus went puce in the face with rage, Thickone finished his sentence with “Oh Sir! Are you a Slytherin, do you want to have sex with Lord Malfoy and beg to finally allow to suck his cock.”

Arthur Weasley was shocked at the response from the Goblin in front of him, he leant forward and said “This wizard Albus Dumbledore is the most respected and loved wizard in magical society, he has ensured that creatures like yourself have a function and place in our society. He is a wise and compassionate man, that only thinks of the greater good for wizarding society and……”

“Yes! Dumbledore is an old treacherous unhonourable wizard who has tried to enslave magical creatures, by having your illegal laws passed in your wizarding parliament! Damaging the magical cores of young children and not even stopped, when it was his own son.” Thickone spat out to Albus.

Dumbledore leant forward and said in cold hard voice “Look you little NAPOLEON, I CAN BREAK YOU AND FINISH YOUR CAREER….so you better do what I want, because if you don’t then your King will hear about how disrespectable you were to me… Severus doesn't matter at all. He is a muggle not a wizard.”

The Goblin smirked, leant closer and said “The answer will always be as the muggles say two words the first one comprising of four letters the second three letters first letter is an F of the first word the second word ends with an F. With that the Goblin gave Dumbledore the two fingered salute”

Dumbledore cursed and demanded the Goblins superior, he was going to get the Goblin fired. The Goblin called an insubordinate and asked for his superior. Dumbledore leant back in his chair, and addressed the Weasleys who were present in the room “Now you’ll see what power I have, these creatures bow down to my will……..That Goblin will end up in their mines as punishment for disrespecting me and not complying with my instructions”

Behind the scenes sat Thickones son Honourable Fisticuffs, who had just placed his father on a pedestal and admired him like one of the Goblins hero’s and warriors of old.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later on in the Weasleys rented home the Burrow, Arthur and Molly’s eldest son William re-turned home drunk. Arthur asked him what was wrong for him to be home and drunk in the afternoon.

William screamed at his parents “YOU GOT ME SACKED. THE GOBLINS HAVE SACKED AND EVEN BLACKLISTED ME BECAUSE AS THEY SO POLITELY PUT IT MR Weasley you may be one of our best curse breaker but we cannot employ someone from such a disrespectable and dishonourable family. YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE, I HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING!.....oh you couldn’t be satisfied that Albus Merlin hood Dumbledore had managed to get you released form Auror custody this morning…oh no….you JUST HAD TO GO AND TRY TO HAVE AN ILLEGAL BONDING AGREEMENT BE-TWEEN F….KING POTTER AND MY SISTER FILED AT GRINGOTTS. And when that didn’t work what did you do…walk away, admit defeat….oh no….my parents decided that it would be a GOOD IDEA TO TRY AND BLACKMAIL THE GOBLINS….DID YOU N.E.V.E.R R.E.A.L.I.S.E HOW HATED DUMBLEDORE HAS MADE US WIZARDS AND WITCHES IN THE REST OF THE MAGICAL SOCIETY……I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING…..EVERYTHING….because of your and Dumbledore’s greed, nobody will ever employ me again in a position of responsibility now that the GOBLINS HAVE TERMINATED MY EMPLOY-MENT WITH THEM…….mark my words, Dumbledore is taking us all to Hades in a hand basket and we still love him!”

Ginny burst into tears and fled the kitchen, Arthur just said “William, we are so sorry….when Albus told us of this plan, it seemed like the answer to our problems…..we need money and quickly, if the Aurors charge us as they threatened to do this morning we will need legal counsel, Ginny and Ronald need to have money and security behind them….Percy for all his faults needs to have mon-ey to finance his ambitions of running one day for minister!”

Molly with tears in her eyes and wringing her hands continued “Bill, we had to do it…….Dumbledore can hurt us, ensure we and maybe you get kissed…….It doesn’t matter what happened in the past, but we did and allowed things to happened that were right and proper for our magical society to flourish…..but is they became wildly known…….the public would view the acts as illegal and immoral….people…I mean evil wizards and witches who are imprisoned would be released because of this information……If we Merlin forbid crossed Dumbledore then we as a family would perish…..the Weasley and Prewitts families would be seen as the worst based pure bred Supremacist and blood traitors by all of society…….nowhere for you children would be safe, nowhere…..we have never regretted our actions and decisions to one hundred percent support Albus….it was war after all Bill, things needed to be done…..but now in the hindsight of time our stance and actions wouldn’t be supported by magical society…..and Albus has always been right, never has he had people say no to him….. We still can’t believe they said no………as Dumbledore said they will change their mind when the Wizengamot take over Gringotts and throw the Goblins out….the Goblins will come crawling back to Dumbledore……Its all bluster and hot air on behalf of the Goblins…Dumbledore and the light side hold all the cards, the Goblins need us more than we need them Bill….just wait, they will change their tune”  
“Do you know what they told me? I was born as a squib, but Dumbledore has abducted the heiress of the Black Family Bellatrix and removed two-thirds of her magical core – which have not only lead to her madness, but also that she can't carry any child to term. As I was the one who has benefited from then the Blacks could demand retribution from me – I would be no better than a slave. Bound as a house elf to her and be forced to do every bidding without the right to complain about it. She could even demand me to be a sex-slave for her husband and try to bear him children. I'm no bearer - I would have been force to endure a Potions regime that turns me into a hermaphrodite!”

“Sure, you jest, my son?”, tried Molly.

“No, I don't they have shown me the contract, it is within their right, because the Blacks are one of the eldest and noblest House of the Sacred 28 – I do hope you're proud of yourselves. You could have send me to your cousin to be raised in the Muggle world and told everyone I have died as an infant.”

“I couldn't do it, you were our first-born, Bill. The reason, why we follow willingly every command of Albus Dumbledore. He knows what is best. And he has already worked out, how we escape from this fate.”

“We have only bring him Severus Granger-Snape and all will be forgiven.”, explained Molly with a maniacal look in her eyes. “Help us, my son. You're so much stronger than this muggle and can easily overpower him.”

“Well mother! I just hope you are right……but after working for the Goblins, I know they never bluff and I think the Goblins do not need Gringotts anymore…….mark my words, the Goblins have managed to outplay and out wit Dumbledore!”

William Weasley was correct, the Goblins who were working with the guardians of another smaller but more influential bank and were thinking of closing the Gringotts bank or down grading it to a counter in Madame Malkin's or even a counter in the Owl post service, cost after all the Goblin had helpfully realized had to be cut in the present climate, and they had offers from the ministry for the Gringotts building already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's dream lead the quartet on a way to regain Severus' magic. 
> 
> An important talk with Walburgas' Portrait offers valuabe insight in the Magical Society of Wizarding Britain. DEATH visits Grimmauld Place again and share some secrets with his god-daughter. Are they able to rescue Severus from Dumbledore's plans?

Hermione dreamed in the same night, too. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was very strange. An elder woman clothed in a Grecian Dress waited for her in the front of an ancient Roman Temple.

 

“Bless me Mother Magic, you're here at last, my dear child.”

 

“I don't understand, who are you, madam?”, asked Hermione astonished.

 

“I'm the magical spirit of your great-aunt Cornelia Augusta Brandon. I'm the godmother of your father and here to warn you, Hermione. Your father is in great danger. Albus Dumbledore has sinister plans with him. Tell my child what do you know about the history of your family?”

 

“I don't understand, why does the Headmaster from Hogwarts wants to harm my father?”, wanted Hermione to know.

 

“Please take a seat, my child. I'll try to tell you anything you need to know. I take it, that you do not know much about the history of your family?”

 

“No, just the basics. Father is the son of Eileen Prince, but has never shown any visible signs of magical talents, therefore she have thought, that he have to be a muggle or even a squib and left him with Grandpa Tobias. So that he could be raised in the Muggle-world. “

 

“Partly correct, Hermione. Eileen Prince has had an affair with Albus Dumbledore and became pregnant in early Spring 1959 – the old coot wasn't pleased with this news and even tried to force her to abduct the child. But she refused. He managed to turn our father Augustus Severus Prince against Eileen, so that she fled to the Muggle-world. Without any prior knowledge, she hasn't got any chances to find a good-paid job.”

 

“Luckily for Eileen she has been caught the fancy of a young dedicated Mill-worker Tobias Elliot Snape. He fell in love with her and they married during the summer of 1959 – she made him believe that Severus was his son. And never told him the truth. They didn't have much money at the beginning, because Eileen didn't worked as well, but they seemed to be happy with a healthy son.”

 

“What had changed, Great-Aunt Cornelia?”, asked Hermione curiously.

 

“Severus was 6 months old and has already shown strong displays for accidental magic – Eileen was worried, don't ask me why and contacted the Headmaster. He convinced her to bring the toddler with her for a medical test. She did everything he wanted and Severus lost the majority from his magical core to another boy, who was already sedated in the hospital wing. Frank Longbottom had parts of his magic bound by Dumbledore and then the major part of Severus' magical core implanted. This leads to a bigger core as they have calculated. The removal of the majority of Severus' core let his name disappeared form the Book of Names – which listed all magical children born in the United Kingdom.”

 

“But, why did he do something like that?”, cried Hermione.

 

“He was afraid, that Severus would be much more powerful than he and decided to nip it in the bud.”, explained Cornelia sadly.

 

“He let Poppy performed another test and find out that the toddler carried a rare gene. It makes him to a male bearer – a wizard that can conceive and carry children to term. In the old times as we didn't distinct between light and dark magic a male bearer was the visible sign of Lady Magic that a family is blessed by the gods.”

 

“But why did Eileen leave my dad with Tobias or want to believe Albus Dumbledore about dads core….did she ever really love dad?”

 

“Hermione, my times that I can meet with you are short…go to Severus Godmother Cornelia Bandon, she will answer your and Severus' questions, though she will be very reluctant to answer your questions…just know that your grandmother actions were due to magical societies pure blood rules and rites of succession.

 

Hermione to get your great aunt and dads godmother Cornelia to answer questions…ask about the blood traitors the Weasleys…from there, I am sure an intelligent witch like you will be able to get the answers to your questions.

 

Remember your great aunt misses her bonded now he has passed the veil, and she has what the illness muggles called dementia…for her the past can be more real than the present….use this knowledge wisely to get the information you need and to keep her safe, from Dumbledore ministrations.”

 

With that Hermione started to fade away from the Roman temple and woke up in her bedroom in Grimmauld place, even though it was very early in the morning she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. So Hermione did the only thing she knew would calm her nerves. She got ready and made her way to the houses library to look for a book on magical society and inheritance.

* * *

Hermione spent hours before breakfast looking through the library looking for any books that would help her answer the questions from her dream. But the library it seemed had been cleared of useful books, the only books that Molly had let stay, were on the dark arts and potions books. The library it seemed had been stripped of everything else that could be useful, including the books on inheritance and family lineage.

 

Suddenly Hermione had an idea, there was one person who could help her find answers to the questions she had. But would the witch help her, Hermione squared her shoulders and left the library and approached Walburga Blacks Portrait.

 

She cast first Muffliato — a spell that she has found written in one of the old notebooks of her father, where he used to write anything that came to his mind, when it has to do with the Magical world.

 

Hermione asked Walburga in her politest voice “Esteemed Mistress Black, may I a humble muggle witch have a moment of your time, to ask questions that I have on British wizarding society”

 

Walburga looked imperiously down her nose at Hermione and responded: “Yes, I suppose I can answer questions that you have, if I don’t find them to inane or insensitive. It is a pity you aren’t a half blood or a pure blood”

 

Hermione smiled and continued. “But surely I am a half blood….my father is a direct descendant from the Princes line, and although my mother was a muggle admittedly, that would still make me a half blood”

 

“No it doesn’t…and I see that the Great Dumbledore had managed to hide his and his family origins by ensuring that knowledge of the rules of inheritance have been lost or not properly followed……go and get a chair to sit on, what I need to tell you will take some time, and even my son has forgotten his lessons on inheritance and rules of classification of magical people”

 

Hermione did no more and found a comfortable looking chair, which she had Kreacher helpfully bring in front of Walburga, Hermione sat down in front of Walburga and waited for her to continue with her lesson

 

Walburga cleared her throat and started “You are considered a muggle born and Harry Potter a Pure blood because of his mother being a witch, Severus is a pure blood and Molly Weasley that slapper has made the Weasley family nothing more than blood traitors!” Hermione sat there with her mouth open, Walburga just looked amused and continued “You Hermione are considered a muggle because your mother was a muggle. A persons status in wizarding society is passed down through the female line. If a wizard or witch has a muggle mother than they are considered muggle born, a child born of a witch is considered a pure blood, and a child born of a mothers creature inheritance is considered in society a half-blood……..”

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense…Mistress Walburga, why should your status be determined by your mothers status…surely it should be the fathers status that is used to classify a person’s status in society?” Hermione questioned out loud.

* * *

“And my Father is a bearer according to Great-Aunt Cornelia doesn't this change my status, too?”

 

“You know this for sure, Hermione?”

 

“I do. Why is this so rare nowadays, Mistress Black?”

 

“We do not have any bearers for _**the last 300 years**_. All children of a bearer would be treated like pure-bloods, tell me child. Is your father bonded to someone?”

 

“No, is it necessary? My mother has left us, because she didn't like my magical powers.”

 

“You have to use the old spell “ _ **Ostende Mihi animus meus ex**_ _ **Severus Snape-Granger” -**_ if you do not do it before the year dies, after our old traditions on the first of November, then your father will be in great danger. Anyone can rape him and use a dark bonding ritual on him, that would make him submissive to his captor.”

 

“You have to be joking, Mistress Black!”, cried Hermione.

 

“I do not, my dear child. Bearer are the most important members of our society. Whoever takes his virginity can even control parts of his magical abilities. One of the reasons for our air-tight bonding contracts.”

 

“But he has already slept with my mother, so he can't be a virgin any more.”, argued Hermione.

 

“My dear child, he is still a virgin, as long as he never had any real anal sex. We Wizards and Witches are sexual beings and enjoy sexual pleasure. It is the highlight of the first consummation on a bonding night, when a wizard and a witch pleasure each other with anal sex. And when your partner rim your cunt or even your anus, then you will know the real secrets of sexual bliss. Do you have no sexual education at Hogwarts? They should have instructed you about this all years ago.”

 

“But, I do not even know, if my father is inclined in that kind of way.”, murmured Hermione defeated.

 

“Most bearers are not only naturally submissive, but also bi-sexual or preferred their own sex. No need to blush, my dear child. Lady Magic wanted to ensure that Magic will always survive and therefore she has blessed us with male bearers.”

* * *

“It still doesn't explain, why I would be treated like a muggle, when even you announce him as a pureblood despite any flairs of magical powers.”, growelled Hermione stubbornly.

 

“Ah! You are thinking like a muggle child, and not a witch. It is really quite logical if you think about it child….A man can and does spread his seed around, and many men in both societies have taken into their families as their own children they knew weren’t theirs. But a woman can only naturally have her own offspring. She carried to term naturally the produce of her and her partners seed this meant that when wizarding society was first organised, to ensure that a person’s status couldn’t be disputed….Salazar himself decreed that witches could only pass on their blood status to their off spring……It didn’t matter whether a woman copulated with a muggle or a half blood her children would be pure bloods. Muggle witches children are considered pure blood because they have come from a witch. A wizards offspring if conceived with a muggle woman are considered muggle born……………Before you start to say this is unfair, it is a little known fact now that many wizarding pure blood families adopted into their families muggle born witches and wizards. But because of the casting out of the Claudians and the influence of Dumbledore and his light side the tradition has died out”

 

“So Nymphadora Tonks is a pure blood….because her mother is a witch?” Hermione clarified

 

“Yes! The silly little chit is considered a pure blood….the only thing that a person in magical society has is their status…even if they are thrown out of their named family, their blood status doesn’t change….the reason that Andromeda was disinherited from the family Black was the fact that she eloped like a common criminal and not approached her parents asking for their blessings on her union with the muggle….it was the loss of face and the fact that a bonding agreement was broken so publicly that sealed her fate, which her cousin my son has no doubt rectified… “Walburga added

 

Hermione asked the question in burning in her mind “Why are the Weasleys considered Blood traitors?”

 

“Molly Weasley as she likes to be called was from a pureblood family, she was bonded to an older wizard in the Malfoy line. The wizard was a kind man who would have given her anything……she bonded herself to the man and when under the influence of Dumbledore advice divorced him and married Arthur Weasley.”

 

“But divorcing a person doesn’t make you a blood traitor…it’s sad but..” Hermione started to reason

 

“She had the normal child she was carrying ABORTED…so that she could marry the man of her life Arthur Weasley, she aborted the child not because it was dangerous for her carry a child to term or another reason…no she aborted her child, her first born to be able to divorce her bonded mate. There is no crime no heinous to wizarding society than the abuse of children or the disadvantaged or the abortion of a child for your own gain……There was even a rumour that lady magic was so incense by the death of a child that she laid the curse that the heir to Weasley line would be born a squib, but that seems to be just wishful thinking on certain people behalf!”

* * *

“YOU'RE WRONG WALBURGA BLACK. WILLIAM WEASLEY WAS INDEED BORN AS A SQUIB, BUT THANKS TO DUMBLEDORE AND HIS CRONIE POPPY POMPFREY HE GOT MAGICAL POWERS. THEY ABDUCTED BELLATRIX BLACK AND REMOVED TWO-THIRDS OF HER MAGICAL CORE AND IMPLANTED IT IN THE BABY BOY. THIS IS THE REASON NOT ONLY FOR HER MADNESS, BUT ALSO THE INABILITY OF CARRYING ANY CHILD TO TERM.  
  
THEY HAVE USED THE SAME PROCEDURE ON YOUR FATHER AND REMOVED _**70% OF HIS MAGICAL CORE**_ AND IMPLANTED IT IN FRANK LONGBOTTOM. ONLY A PLEA TO LADY MAGIC CAN HELP TO END THIS INJUSTICE. YOU HAVE NOT ONLY TO WISH THAT ALL VICTIMS OF DUMBLEDORE AND HIS CRONIES RECEIVE THEIR MAGIC BACK. NO, YOU HAVE TO WISH, AS WELL THAT MAGIC JUDGE THEM HARSHLY. IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO ENSURE THAT NOBODY CAN HARM YOUR FATHER EVER AGAIN.”

 

“But, why hasn't my father gone mad, like Bellatrix, when they removed so much from his magical core?”

 

“SEVERUS WAS OUR CHOSEN LONG BEFORE HE WAS BORN. HE WAS CHOSEN TO BE OUR CHAMPION CENTURIES BEFORE HIS CONCEPTION. MERLIN AND EVEN ROWENA RAVENCLAW FORECAST THAT IN THE TIME OF THE DARKEST OF AGES FOR WIZARDING BRITAIN A DARK PRINCE WILL BE BORN THAT WILL BRING JUSTICE TO ALL MAGICAL BEINGS. HE IS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF THE ANCIENT ROMAN EMPIRE SEVERUS TOBIAS BRITANNICUS PRINCE WILL HEAL MAGIC AND EVOKE A NEW GOLDEN AGE FOR ALL MAGICAL BEINGS.”

 

DEATH Embraced his God-daughter in his bony arms before vanishing again. And cancelling the Muffliato as well, after ensuring that everyone at Grimmauld Place remember anything that have been talked between the two witches.

* * *

 

“So a wizard marries a witch and their child is a pure blood, a witch marries who she wants and the child is a pure blood. A Wizard marries a first generation muggle or creature and the child is a half-blood….so families would try to ensure that their sons marry witches and their daughters are protected from all comers” Hermione surmised

 

“Exactly child! By limiting the blood status to the female line, it ensures most wizarding children are born pure bloods or their children become pure bloods…..many a time in wizarding history, have women lain with muggles to continue their husbands family lines….and by following these rules the wizarding society continued though out history to either grow or stay stable. But Dumbledore has made the mantra pure blood seem a racist slur to muggle born. Before Dumbledore’s influence on our society and the banishment of the Claudians, muggle born were routinely adopted or married into established wizarding families. Squibs were raised as muggles and allowed if they wish to pursue a career or life in that society. Until your first muggle world war the two societies in Britain were close, we after all support and follow the British monarchy, to not do so would be treason”

 

“One last advice, my dear child, before you let me rest again. Keep an open mind, when you and your family cast the spell. Lady Magic knows who is the best partner for your father.”, replied Walburga before she stayed motionless again.

* * *

 

Hermione sat there with her mouth open in shock, and when she looked around she saw Harry and the rest of the inhabitants at present of Grimmauld place seeming to be as shocked as herself.

 

“Did you see my father?”, asked Hermione still in shock, from all the hidden gems of wisdom, that not only DEATH, but also Mistress Walburga Black has freely offered her. She have to use this spell soon, or someone (cough Dumbledore cough) will harm her father. She has seen the look that the old man had send to him, when he thought would register it.

 

He seemed to lust after her father, his own son, when Great-Aunt Cornelia was right. They have to find a way to protect him. She may only be a part of the magical society _ **for 10 years**_ , but she didn't want anything happen to him. Severus was the most important person in her life. And she would be damned, before she let anyone hurt him.

 

Her mother had almost destroyed him, as she left them. Hermione knew only too well, that her mother has never been faithful to her father. However she never told her father the truth, it would have left him heartbroken, to know how less Jean Jezebel Granger-Snape has cared for them.

 

She remember her second year as she learned secretly the OBLIVIATE-Spell. She would have used without a second thought on the bitch of a mother, when it ensure that she and Severus could live happily ever after. Of course the use of this spell would anger her father, but she would gladly remove any memories about Jean Jezebel Granger-Snape from his and her own mind, when it ensure that he didn't have to suffer any longer.

 

He may not shown it often, but even as a young boy was Severus Snape often a victim of his own insecurities the result of a heartless mother that left him without a second thought. He may not remember it consciously, but it had always left deep emotional scars In his nature.

 

Her father deserves a partner who put him first and loves him and his children unconditionally. Maybe this spell to find his soul-mate would be the ideal solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting between Great-Aunt Cornelia and the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place. Old women can be really scary.

Sirius laid prostate on an old chaise lounge groaning “Are you sure your Great-Aunt wasn’t a Gryffindor Hermione, instead of the Slytherin that she claimed to be! Thank Merlin Harry’s my heir, with the knee in my nuts she gave me…………….I don’t think I will be able to have children of my own now”

  


“What did you do to her Sirius? that woman is the sweetest most placid person I know. She must have had a good reason to attack you like she did” Hermione questioned a distraught Sirius, whilst everybody but her father and great aunt looked on in amusement at her aunts antics. She conjured an ice-pack and handed It over to Sirius.

  


“I swear on my life, I HAVE NEVER MET THE BLOODY WOMAN BEFORE TODAY…..first time I met her and she kneads me in the nuts so hard I pass out” Sirius countered back. He pressed the ice-pack gratefully on his damaged package. And moaned as the hurt lessened. “Who did she think she is, a football player for Manchester United?”

  


“Er, Sirius, why do you even know Manchester United?”, asked Harry baffled.

  


“What? They're the best club of the world. Did you never watch them on the telly?”, asked Sirius surprised.

  


“I wasn't allowed to watch TV – Freaks aren't allowed to do nice things.”, explained Harry.

  


“You're not a freak, Harry.”, stated Dudley and embraced his Cousin. “You're Harry a gifted young wizard and my best friend. I could have easily end up as a bully. Neither Vernon nor Petunia has set me any boundaries and they do not even tried to raised me right. We're lucky to have found a confidant at school, who keep an eye on us both and drive away Piers and his posse.”

  


“I like how you did broke his nose, Dudley. Was it really necessary? The Headmaster wanted to suspend you for 3 days after the incident.”, said Harry proudly.

  


“Of course it was, but your reply was the best, Harry.”, grinned Dudley.

  


“What reply?”, wanted Remus to know. He sit down besides Sirius and caressed his hair.

  


“Well, the ass Piers wanted to dunk Harry's head in the school toilet at the start of our third year. And Harry replied - “no thank you, the poor toilet has never been confronted with such a head like yours. It wouldn't be able to hold its water after tasting it.” - The asshole needed at least 5 minutes to work out, that Harry insulted him.”, told Dudley the other inhabitants of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The door to the downstairs Lady’s lounge opened and Severus entered and started to close the door, he started to explain that his Godmother Aunt Cornelia was asleep and calm at present, when said witch flew into the room and started to attack Sirius again, getting a few more good kicks and punches into the groin area Hermione noticed.

  


Remus and her father got a hold of her but she was still shouting at Sirius “ **YOU Bastard PAVO BRANDON! Ruining my life, making me bond to you….I HATE YOU AND WILL NEVER WILLINGLY BE YOUR BONDED…..I LOVE ROMULUS, BUT FATHER HAS DECREED THAT I BOND WITH YOU because my slut of a sister decided to disgrace the family name……and I had to be the sacrifice to restore the families name….BASTARD……I would rather have been bonded to that goat shagger Aberforth** **Dumbledore** **than you!..........out of five sisters, you would have thought that I would be allowed to be left with my books and studying….but no….I am the only sister forced into a bonding with the undisputed cad and peacock Pavo Brandon! You have ruined my life (here there are gulps for air and tears coursing down the woman’s face) whilst my eldest sister marries the man she loves a respected merchant wizard, the next a wealthy titled muggle landowner, oh the fourth child marries a hit wizard the bitch and the fifth Eileen gets pregnant, elopes and marries a muggle and then abandons the poor child to marry some older wizard who dotes on her….WHAT DO I GET AS THE THIRD ELDEST…YOU......my wants and needs do not M.A.T.T.E.R, oh poor ugly bookish Cornelia is lucky to get any suitors…..will just sell her off to the highest bidder, my father got more for selling pat of the family silver than you paid for my bride price…..BUT AT LEAST** **GOYLE** **AND ME MANAGED TO GO ALL THE WAY IN THE** **CU** **B** **BY** **HOLE IN THE BACK OF THE LIBRARY AT HOGWARTS…AND FOR THE RECORD HE HAS THE LARGEST I HAVE SEEN, HE DOESN’T HAVE TO PUT THREE SOCKS DOWN THERE TO MAKE PEOPLE BELIEVE HE HAS ONE, and he knows how to make a woman scream out in pleasure!….. NEVER Will I LOVE YOU! NEVER!”**

  


“Well I think that solves and clears up that little misunderstanding quite nicely! But it was well known in the family that Aunt Cornelia adored her bonded Pavo Bandon and was just good friends with Romulus” Severus commented drily to all present. Remus manages to get Aunt Cornelia to drink a calming potion dosed with a light sleeping potion, and when she finally this time falls asleep he carries her upstairs to one of the many bedrooms in Grimmauld place.

  


Remus comes back into the room and asks the question everyone wants answers “What happened Severus?”

  


“Yes why did you bring a mad, violent banshee into my house and home, who could have given my mother lessons on insults and behaviour?” Sirius questioned, he still admittedly looked pale and shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

“I got a call from the Peckham police station, they had found Aunt Cornelia driving down a one way street, when they tried to reason with her after stopping her she managed to take down three police officers and drove off in the car and rammed it in to a building site…..luckily nobody was hurt, of course she will have to give up her driving licence….but everybody was so nice and helpful, I couldn’t take her back to the residential home she lived in, so I brought her here to stay!” Severus informed them.

  


“Why couldn’t she go back to the very nice residential home, we found for her Dad?” Hermione asked

  


“She apparently last night, waited until lock-down as she puts it and set the building fire alarms off, made her escape and drove off in the owners new BMW convertible, which is now a bit right off. Apparently she has been getting a little bit more tetchy lately and the nursing staff were making noises about finding a new accommodation that would meet here needs better……but she never showed any anger or violent tendencies before! And she adored her bonded Pavo Brandon and has never really got over his passing into the veil!”

  


“You could have fooled me” muttered a horrified Sirius

  


“We will have to let a doctor check her over to discover what have changed. Great, she hates medical appointments.”, groaned Severus.

  


“She isn't he only one. You have tried to avoid the last 6 months to go to a dentist, Dad.”, smirked Hermione.

  


“I'm perfectly fine, Hermione. And I got a good reason for my dislike of dentists. They're all sadists.” , replied Severus amused.

  


“And the reason why you do not want to go to a doctor, Dad? Face it, you're even worse then Great-Aunt Cornelia.”

  


 

  


  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Dumbledore, his evil plans and his past will be discovered. His real name and important information about his old enemy. Who is Severus Snape really? Is Fawkes an ally or an foe? Who is UCOS?

The Head of the UCOS team Detective chief inspector Sandra Pullman, strode out of her office and called everybody in the group in a meeting, they were joined by her immediate boss Strickland. The small team included retired detectives Brian Lane (ex alcoholic with OCD), Jack Halford her unofficial second in command, still grieving for his murdered wife and Gerry Standing the cockney who was really from a French Huguenot background, that literally bet on the roll of a dice, he put gambler into gamblers anonymous. The three very different individuals of the team, shouldn’t have been able to work together, let alone be friends, comrades and have one of the highest success rates of the force. Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland her direct boss, is unashamedly a political animal, but does look out for the team and he reports to his next in line Deputy chief of Met police Severus Snape.

 

The group looked expectantly at Strickland, he cleared he’s throat and started “UCOS as a department with your success rate, has been tasked with investigating the apparent torture and death of a well-known wizard called Mercury during the last wizarding war, around twenty years ago.

 

Gerry looked at Strickland and asked “Why are we even trying to investigate this case, I know our remit is to investigate old cases but that has never before included in our remit cases from the magical society…”

 

“Gerry’s right sir, ‘the Magical Aurors’ are so bent that any information there may be will be not only be swept under the carpet, it would never have been collected in the first place”

 

A wizen old man, with a false leg and eye suddenly spoke up “Not all us Aurors were bent lad, there were a few good ones…..and now that it is possible I want to find closure for people who were and are of little consequence in the magical society. I’ve been an auror for most of my life and paranoid to boot, it helps when you are sorted into the Slytherin at Hogwarts school, if you wasn’t paranoid to begin with then by the end of seven years of torture by three quarters of the that school and with the tacit permission of the Headmaster that bastard Dumbledore then you have learned it to be.”

 

“Well I left school and became an Auror, follow my father who had been a Met Copper all his life after leaving National Service at the end of the second world war. Looking back I now wish I had forsaken the magical society when I left Hogwarts like most Slytherin, muggle and half blood born, but I wanted naively to make a great difference.”

 

“It was a old wizard called Mercury who helped me see the light and kept me on the straight and narrow. I was just about to forsake all my principles and follow my colleagues when he sat down with me and had a little chat, he literally opened up my eyes to what was going on. Not long after they found Mercury dead, his case was never investigated. But I vowed that day I would always follow my conscience and the law, and I would get justice for the old boy, so I am here today to get that justice twenty years too late”

 

Strickland coughed and continued “Yes well, let me introduce you to retired auror Alistair Moody, he will be joining the team for this and subsequent investigations that might come to light”

 

“Has old Snape authorized this then sir? We have a number of cases that we are investigating, surely this case can wait its turn?” Jack Halford questioned

 

Another voice interrupted silky and with the tone that said it was used to getting what it wanted “Jack, Gerry and Brain how is the little drink problem panning out….Deputy commissioner Snape has personally authorized this investigation….” The arrogant civil servant Stephen Fisher said, the man was a career civil servant who had if rumors were to believed risen from the secret service, the secret service department that nobody talked about. It was said in hushed whispers that secret department employed the traits of ambition, cunning, intelligence to their fullest. In fact if the rumours were correct than this department was made up of all old Slytherins.

 

“So what’s in it for you and the government then?” Brian boldly asked the man.

 

“Nothing!....we just want to ensure that the integration of the two police forces into one is accomplished as smoothly as possible…..what better way to show the superior skills of the Met police over the Auror unit then for one of their show case department AKA you to solve a case that the magical Aurors couldn’t….as it was pointed out to Severus after he rescued his poor Aunt Cornelia from Peckham, this is a win-win scenario for all the Met police. Best case scenario you solve the case, worst case scenario you can’t solve the case (a lazy shrug of the shoulders from the man) but it will still show the magical community how seriously the Met take the common man's or in this case wizard’s concerns” The man started to leave the office, then turned and said in a much more steel edged voice “But UCOS _**has never let me or**_ _ **the**_ _ **deputy commissioner down…wouldn’t want to think you would start now boys and girls.**_ ”

 

When the man had left the office, Gerry shuddered and voiced most people’s thoughts “I hate that git, we are being used by somebody very high up in the British Government….they need us to solve this case form them, the answer to who and why wizard Mercury was killed is very important to somebodys plans”

 

“Yes! Special ops Susan…warned you before lass….always check your hands after you have shaken hands with those bastards….They always have a reason to do things and the saying in the eighties Met that they would only help their dying mother, if there was something they could get out of it was and is still true….anyway on to more important things what happened to Snape’s Aunt Cornelia in Peckham? lovely placid woman as I recall.”

 

* * *

Dumbledore was still smarting over the goblins and their refusal to allow the bonding agreement to be filed with them. Everybody needed Harry to bond with the slut Ginny Weasley.

 

The Weasleys needed the agreement to cancel out the life debt that Ginny owed him for saving her in her first year. The Weasleys also needed Harry to bond to Ginny so that they thought they controlled Harry equally with him. Ginny also needed to bond with him to ensure that the child she carried was legitimate. He really should have been more careful with her, but she was tight as Arthur her father had been, and kept coming back willingly for more. Dumbledore like most moral people hated paedophiles, but consoled himself that Ginny and the others he had bedded were all sexual adults according to years past, after all it wasn’t so far in the past that women could be bonded and have children when they were twelve.

 

The rush of magical power that he received and the strengthening for his magical core was immense, but occasionally accidents happened and the young witches fell pregnant. Now if Harry and Ginny bonded then the child would be seen as his, the agreement also ensured that Harry and his political seats were under his control. It still ranked him that the Potters and Blacks had no real money or vaults, how was he supposed to finance the fake war and his life style if he had no ready cash available. Thank Merlin he had charge of the Hogwarts accounts, all the classes he had cancelled and the teachers he had fired over the years meant that the money could go straight into his pocket.

 

He did never even consider that the Potters and Blacks had liquefied the majority of their wealth and hide it on Swiss Accounts under different names. As both families had a preference for wordplay, they simple modified their names. The new Potter accounts were accessible for _**Karl & Dorothea Toepfer**_ \- James' father had simply used the name of his beloved Twin Charlus and his wife Dorea and modified them for the safety of his family. They have died in a mysterious carriage accident in the Scottish Highlands - 2 years after James has been born. Although it was a family tradition that the elder son would be getting bestowed with the legendary DEATH Cloak, they have make an exception for Fleamont.

 

Similar to a birth of twins in the Christian bible it was Fleamont's hand that first breached his mother's folds, confirmed with a blue ribbon on his wrist, but Charlus emerged first and drew his twin behind him. Therefore nobody could really claimed to be the first. Their father was so proud on his new sons, that he decided that the younger twin should be getting the cloak, as he showed his cunning so well.

 

The Blacks had transferred their accounts under the name _**Aristide LENOIR**_ – they even had huge assets in France, therefore it was no problem for them to adapt another lifestyle. It was part of their tradition that every heir have to learn French as second language and Latin as the third one.

* * *

No the problem was now ensuring that the Wizengamot voted for the ministry to take over Gringotts and chuck the Goblins out on their asses, Dumbledore had always been envious that the Goblins had control of the wizarding banking system and that this gave them control of the economy. Once he got his hands Gringotts he could claim and use for the greater good of course or AKA his pockets the money that the Claudians had been made to leave behind when they been driven from the wizarding society with just the clothes on their backs. His grand tour at the end of the last century allowed him to see, what could be accomplished so easily.

 

Of course everybody thought he was just over a hundred or a hundred and fifty years old, when in truth he was so much older. He had sponsored Nicholas Flamel and his research and production of the philosophers stone. Through that and the consumption of dragons blood he had kept young and virile. His magical core was repeatedly refreshed or renewed when he took the virginity of witches and wizards. The magical release and energy that the children gave allowed his magical core to regenerate.

 

To take a child or virgin and rape them as the muggles would say, was the height of pleasure for Dumbledore. He was always careful to pick his partners carefully, always children from the light side pure blood families, Dark or Neutral pure blood families always explained and warned their offspring about the release of power from their first sexual encounter. Muggle born children were the worst, they had been told that what he did to his virgins was consensual rape, and muggles he knew would string him up if one of their darling offspring was touched.

 

* * *

The ceremony that he used was ancient, and had to be completed on the full moon in the middle of a pentagon in the middle of a stone circle. A stone circle that he had ensure to blemish in such a way, that its magic couldn't harm him. It doesn't even matter how many old rules he broke, he was safe from the backlash and his powers had risen steadily after this unholy deed.The virgin that he chose for the ritual could be of either sex, on the night of the full moon the child would come to his office and Dumbledore would take them to a heavily warded place where the power of a full moon shone in the circle. Dumbledore would force them to strip naked and he would mark them as his own, his old crest, that even time has forgotten, for as long as they lived their life in this existence or plane. He would hog tie them and have penetrative sex until he came, Dumbledore admitted that over the many years he had been alive it was taking him longer for him to orgasm. Of course he blamed his sex chattels. He forced them down on him and when he exploded in their mouth and they were forced to swallow him whole he chanted the spell that ensured their magical inheritance joined his core, and allowed him to leech their magic from them until they died.

 

Over the number of years he had lost count of the number of bastards he had sired, many of the children he had ensured were aborted by using illegal dark potions, at the first sign of morning sickness or other symptoms he ensured that his sexual partners took the potions. There were always a few that managed to slip though and give birth to children. But none had ever been as powerful as his son Severus.

 

Severus, _ **the first male bearer born in 300 years**_ , and he will ensure, that he will be his. He may have fathered a daughter, but he is still partly a virgin. And nobody else besides himself will claim this part of Severus' virginity. He had never cared that Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord DEATH would condemned anyone who raped or even tried to rape a male bearer. He had done it quite often during the _ **900 years**_ of his life.

 

“You will learn to fear me, Severus. I guarantee this, my son. When I take you for the first time, I'll ensure that it will hurt like hell. Should I do it here, in this office on my desk? It would be a delectable sight, my son. Bend over it to feel my cock in your tight arse without any lubrication, it's a punishment after all. And afterwards, I'll fuck your mouth, until I come again and again. Only a real punishment will show you the error of your ways. I will even brand you with my personal crest, that the world has forgotten. On your back, so that nobody can deny my ownership of you, Severus. On the second time, I can show you how gentle I can be, but you will be never free from me.”

 

Dumbledore smirked as he looked at his slave, his familiar Fawkes. It was one of his best ideas, as he bound this phoenix with a whole barrage of dark spells and potions to his soul. It doesn't even matter for him, that he had killed his original owner, after he raped her twice. _**Morgana La Fey**_ _ **—**_ the stupid cow,hadn't deserve it any better. Everytime the stupid bird tried to refuse an order, he has been forced to burned himself, thus makes him steadily weaker and more and more dependent on his dark master. He stroke him forcefully and whisper in his ears:

 

“I do have a special mission for you, my feathered friend. Your next task will be to bring my wayward son to me. You will bring him in this office, bound and strip naked so that I can directly thrust my cock in his tight arse. Bound so that he can't escape. _**Obedire, Fawkes**_ — obey me, Fawkes. You know only to well, that you can't refuse my bidding, stupid bird.”

 

Dumbledore ripped two of his feathers out and ignore the painful cries of the bird. “Too bad, that I couldn't use you to hide one of my own Horcruxes, but then any ingredient that I could win from you would be useless. Every ingredient that I can win by force, your tears or your feather and not to forget your blood can be used for a variety of dark potions. And all can be used to control a male bearer. Why do you think, that I still keep you after all this time? Not only that the sheeple will believe I am the epitome of a light wizard, oh no, your are essential for my dark and daring plans.”

“I will use these feathers to ensure, that he can't leave my property without my consent. He will not be able to detect the exit, not even when he is near the doors of the property. It worked like an opposite form of the Fidelius, and no one knows that it is even possible. After all, it was I who figure it out, as I tamed my first male bearer _ **800 years ago**_. I will never let him go and I'm going enjoy to break you. It is your own fault, why have you be so stubborn and tried to help and save my human sacrifice, Severus?”, spoke Dumbledore loudly to himself.

* * *

 

It was laughable the prophecy that he had hashed out concerning the Potter brat, it was based upon a prophecy about him, told to him as a gypsy witch was burned in front of him. It had been at the height of the witch trails and burnings, usually muggle hags were condemned as witches and burned, but occasionally he used the trials to get rid of his opponents. He had dismissed the prophecy, prophecies could only come real if people allowed them to. No what he done, was taken the prophecy and adapt it to his own ends, the prophecy the gypsy spat at him was if he remembered

 

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Mullas Lord approaches far into the future... born to those who deny him, the three great lords have already blessed him, born as a new year begins... and he will be born the Mullas Lord equal, but the Mullas lord will try to take his power, but he will have power the**_ _ **M**_ _ **ullas Lord knows not... the one with the power to vanquish the Mullas Lord will be born as the new year begins....**_ **"**

 

But Dumbledore had to plan how to lead the sheeple to do what he wanted and needed, he had to word concerns and rumours just right and into the right peoples ears. Oh he had learnt by watching the greatest despots personally over the years, that you got other people to propose what you wanted. You attacked your opponents from the sidelines, whispering about them to inconsequential people in powerful peoples courts, this ensured that the right people heard what too wanted them to hear, but that nothing could be traced back to you.

 

When Dumbledore thought of all the despicable things he had done in his life, the lives he had ruined. He knew that his actions behind the scenes would never be found out. The laws he had passed he had ensured that the proposals came from other people., this way he was still able to ensure that he was known as the light lord. Suddenly an owl tapping at his window woke him from his musings, he took the letter from the owls leg and the owl flew off before Dumbledore could give it a treat. He opened the letter as his blood as he muggles said run cold, the letter was from his oldest foe a vampire who had sworn to have his head on a pike and a stake through his heart. It had been over three hundred years since the vampire had made his presence known, and Dumbledore had hoped and then thought that the Vampire had been killed, but no this letter proved that the vampire had just been biding his time after all.

 

The vampire was demanding blood money from Dumbledore for killing his mate and his child. The boy had looked so delectable to Dumbledore, dark haired and dark eyed, and with a strong but lean frame, an exactly replica of Severus. He was even a bearer, the last bearer that has been born before Severus birth on the 9th January 1960 and therefore it was no surprise that he couldn't resists the allure to keep him forever. Dumbledore had befriended the boy’s family and the boy, he had then completed the ritual on the boy, the next day the boy was found hanging from the barn rafters. He had cried so beautiful bloody tears, which Albus had collected in a special flask as he took his virginity. And the Vampire had found out somehow what Dumbledore had done, and had sworn vengeance on Dumbledore’s head one day.

 

Severus' birth confirmed it, Fortuna was still smiling upon him. Nobody knew my old name anymore – _**Albion the**_ _ **S**_ _ **courge**_ – feared everywhere and infamous for his evil ways. Humans can be so stupid. Soon he will have Severus in his clutches and the world will be once again under his control. Why should he only be satisfied with controlling Wizarding Britain. Oh no, this time he will control the whole magical world.

 

The Muggles will be reduced to mindless sheep and breeders. After all he should reward his minions greatly for their loyal services. The old ways will be forgotten once and for all and Severus will be the key for his renewed virility and it will be only the begin of his neverending domination of the Wizarding World.

  
_**Albion the**_ _ **S**_ _ **courge**_ will return and soak the world in blood anew, while he takes the time to break his stubborn son.

 

“I have only figure out who could be his soul-mate and kill him before he has a chance to meet him.

 

Otherwise his soul-mate would be able to save him and to destroy my plans.”

 

* * *

A Mongolian/Romanian mixed heritage man sat in a restaurant in London’s Soho, he wasn’t in the direct sunlight after all he wasn’t stupid, over a 1500 years of life or undead was proof of that. He sat at the table drinking a very good bitter black Italian coffee. He was one of the oldest vampires alive.

 

He had been turned by his father and sire when he was a young man, life had been good for a time. His family flourished and his vampire coven had found soul mates amongst the nearest muggle inhabitants. Then Dumbledore had come along and taken a fancy to his youngest son, raped and sodomised him for his magical power. Oh that was bad enough, but the worse was when he tried to enslave the sweet child…they found the child hanging from the barn rafters.

 

His son had taken the honourable way out and killed himself, the vampire had he admitted in his grief turned into a blood-thirsty tyrant whose legend was still known today, he laughed when he read and saw the films about him and his supposed descendants, muggles had such wonderful imaginations.

 

Suddenly a dark phoenix appeared by his hand, the man looked at the bird and said “Ah Fawkes, still the old man has you kept imprisoned against your will. But there will be a time soon when your imprisonment will be over...sing to me the lullaby of old and tell me the tales of great deeds my son. We have hope now that the soul of my beloved son is reborn again. Severus is the prove that Magic, Fate & DEATH hasn't forgotten us and are on our side once again. He looks the same as the day he was ripped from my side. And he is a male bearer, too. Tell me Fawkes, has he forgotten me? Or did he remember the past days as he rested in my arms and listen to our songs?”

 

Fawkes started to sing an old Romanian lullaby which the Vampire managed to decode, 300 years ago when Dumbledore had imprisoned his son to ensure the vampire kept away from him, the vampire and his coven had managed to find a way to get round the potions and spells that Dumbledore used. It was ingenious really, one of his coven had suggested that Fawkes could inform them about the old coots plans by singing old Romanian gypsies songs, and in the songs would be a code that led them to the muggle holy bible and by translating the code they knew what the old coot was planning.

 

Vampires it must be remembered had literally all the time in the world to think and devise strategies to combat nearly everybody’s plans and actions. When Fawkes had finished the vampire quickly translated the code into information and smiled, the game then was afoot and Dumbledore and his supporters days were numbered.

* * *

Dumbledore spent the night thinking about how to proceed with his plan against the Goblins, and his takeover of Gringotts. After some serious thought he finally had a plan, after a few hours rest he rose, got ready and made his way to the Ministry. He had to start to persuade the undersecretarys secretary that the takeover of the Gringotts was the best thing to do in the present climate. He then had to visit his wealthy supporters and start berating the Goblins and their sneaking thieving ways, he would use the fact that certain families vaults were empty, and lead people to think that the Goblins had badly mismanaged the families accounts.

 

Dumbledore was singing as he made his way to the apparition point in Hogsmeade, he had a fool proof plan, yes the Goblins would rule the day they opposed the Great and Good Light Lord Albus Dumbledore.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia informs the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place and two members of Sev's unit about important information she has gathered over the last decades. Why was Wizard Mecury tortured and killed? How long have this war been fought.
> 
> And Severus has a very disturbing nightmare about a past life. Who is he really?

Sandra knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place No. 12 with Jack by her side, the door opened to reveal the most ugliest but cutesiest creature they had seen.

“Yes, what do you want” the creature asked.

 

  
“We are police officers with the police UCOS unit, and would like to have a word with Mrs Brandon if she is at home” Sandra asked very politely, showing her ID badge at the same time.

 

 

“Wait here, I see if Mistress Brandon be available” the creature then disappeared  
“You, may see her, follow me please” the creature asked, the creature led the way to a downstairs room, “Mistress, be in the Library”

 

 

“Mistress Brandon, there be the two muggles wanting to see you”

 

 

“Thank you, Winky, please bring us refreshments and ask Lord Black and my Godson to join us” asked Aunt Cornelia, as she rose out of his chair to greet them. “You must excuse Winke, and the other house elves, they don’t have much contact with muggles, and find you fascinating really. So what can I do for you, is this about the investigation that my godson and nephew mentioned to me last evening, or is it about the little incident with those nice young men the other day?” asked Cornelia politely

 

 

Jack looked at Sandra, if what happened the other evening was a little incident, then amagalgen would be a little skirmish between countries. One of lads the dear old lady in front of them had attacked had commented “I grew up in the hood, sir! But she can still teach me a few things, can I have her address, just to make sure she is alright, sir?” The lad had the gleam in his eye that he seen before, the lad just obviously just wanted to hone up on a few fighting skills and learn a few new moves as well.

* * *

 

“Yes, we are here to ask questions regarding the murder of Wizard Mercury, and to see if you have any photographs or contact details of Wizard Mercury family, according to the records there was no family listed for him”, Sandra answered her.

 

 

Jack picked up the conversation “Sorry, we didn’t introduce ourselves, this is Detective Superintendent Pullman, and I’m Ex-Detective chief Superintendent Halford,”

 

 

“Well I am Mrs Cornelia Brandon widow of the Colonel William P. Brandon of the muggle British Army” Aunt Cornelia told them proudly. “He was a kind and warm hearted man, we lived as you muggles would say very happily for over forty/fifty years, we had only a very really few crossed words during our bonding” Aunt Cornelia supplied happily.

 

 

Sirius entering the room had to stop himself from snorting, if attacking your bonded’s nuts and threatening to castrate you with a pair of rusty muggle shears was just a small disagreement. Then Aunt Cornelia’s bonded must have had balls and nerves of steel. It had taken the normally placid Aunt Cornelia most of yesterday to calm down, and stop trying to maim him permanently. This morning she had woken up and come downstairs as if nothing was wrong, Severus and Hermione had just put her personality change to their Aunt now taking her muggle medication. Sirius just couldn’t wait for his cousin Andromeda to examine her, Andromeda may be unstoppable with the spells and curses she knew, but Aunt Cornelia was lethal with muggle unarmed combat techniques it seemed. Well the best witch would win, but he knew if pushed came to the shove as the muggles said who he thought would win any confrontation and it wasn’t his cousin

 

 

Aunt Cornelia with the house elves (who worshipped the ground she walked on) had ensured the library was at least the one room of the house that was good enough for visitors to be shown and greeted in.

 

 

It was a light room with bookshelves covering the walls, most of the books had been disposed of by Molly’s housekeeping. Aunt Cornelia had done no more when she had returned to her persona of the sweet old lady (surely there was a diagnoses of multi personality disorder that Sev’s aunt suffered from)had rung up his corner shop Harrods and had the whole room out fitted by them, she had he was quite glad charged it to Dumbledore’s vaults at Gringotts.

 

 

The room now had oak bookcases, and there was six Chippendale leather (green) settees, with a coffee table and smaller tables scattered around. The carpet was a Axminister cream and green silk and cashmere mix, which your feet sank into when you entered the room.

 

 

And dominating the room was a large oak desk/table that had comfortable leather office chairs around it. The group all sat around the coffee table, and Severus and the rest of his unofficial family joined them for UCOS interview.

 

 

Sandra looked to her second in command, as she silently gave him permission to continue the conversation, she felt that the woman in front of them would respond better to a man being in charge than a woman. Jack smiled and started the questioning. Sandra looked up to see her overall boss smirking at what she had done.

 

 

Jack cleared his throat and started “We have been asked to investigate the apparent murder of Wizard Mercury it…..”

 

 

“No doubt about it Mr. Halford, it was an execution after a person was tortured. But at the time it was too dangerous for anybody to raise any objections to what most of the Aurors did at the command of the order of the phoenix hierarchy or the noble light side”

 

“How can you be so sure of what you have just said Mrs. Brandon, it was after all a long time ago and memories are fragile at the best of times....but with old age and “ Jack continued

 

 

“And I am an old witch who mind most probably plays tricks on her…….Tell me Sev and Detective Halford are you prepared to really investigate and fight for the people that were killed and tortured in the magical society since before your first world war? If you are! I will gladly help you, if not I will keep my counsel to myself and let my comrades and friends rest in peace”

 

 

Sirius looked at all the shocked faces in the group sitting in the library, and without stopping for breath Severus replied to his Aunts question “Yes, you have my word, Aunt Cornelia, I will ensure that anything this unit finds will be fully investigated and the perpetrators of any crimes fully punished by the law of the land.”

 

 

Aunt Cornelia looked straight at Sandra and asked her the same question, and Susan finally found herself reiterating the promise her boss had given his Aunt. “Well then I will tell you what I know and if it helps bring closure and justice to the people and families involved, then I will be glad for them”

* * *

 

“My story starts when I realized that my life could never be my own, I was born into an old pure blood light family, the inheritance was entailed away from us to my father’s great uncle Albus Dumbledore. According to the family charter our family home and estate in Hertfordshire would be inherited by Albus after my father’s death. It was imperative that we girls all married well and my mother worked to that end. Elizabeth married after a difficult courtship her FitzWilliam Darcy a very rich and titled muggle, my eldest sister Jane married her first love a rich merchant called Bingley who was best friends with Fitzwilliam Darcy, my younger sister Kitty married a hit wizard Rookwood whose son followed him in to the Unspeakables. My youngest sister Eileen was the spoiled child of the family, she attended Hogwarts, then in her seventh year eloped to marry Tobias Snape, when she had a squib she did no more but crawled back to my father and was bonded to an older pure blood wizard who doted on her.

 

 

I never expected to be married or bonded, I was a mousey looking middle daughter, who had decided that instead of following Uncle Albus and his light ways, would follow the old traditions and become a follow of the Claudians way of life.

 

 

I never attended Hogwarts, as the middle daughter who had no great talents and was very often ill it was decided that I would be home schooled. My parents never really thought much of my prospects and my mother wanted to ensure that my bookish and Slytherin tendencies were curtailed. She always claimed that Albus wouldn't approved them in his relatives.”

 

 

“But you always told everybody that you attended Hogwarts! You could even describe the school and the Gryffindor dormitories!” exclaimed a shocked Hermione

 

“I learnt enough about that despot of a school from my sister and their friends, at first I admit I was upset when my parents did not send me to Hogwarts. Well not send is not the correct term per say, they would have sent me if my ‘letter’ had arrived with my friends. I had magic but not enough to allow me to go to Hogwarts. My parents tried to not show their disappointment, and I realized that without attending the hallowed halls of Hogwarts then my chances of snagging a husband or mate was non-existent, I had resolved myself to looking after my mother and being ignored my the upper echelons of the light magical society.

 

 

I went about teaching myself the subjects I could accomplish reasonably well, which strangely were the mind arts and potions. I even made friends with a local muggle girl, who managed to get me to attend the local muggle catholic all girl school. The freedom I found being with girls and people who liked me for me! Was I admit intoxicating, during those hours at the local muggle secondary school and with my muggle friend I felt free from the restraints that magical society tried to impose on me. I learnt muggle subjects like the sciences, cooking, sewing and other subjects. I still remember my first kiss with a local muggle catholic boy at a dance. To be honest I felt that I was finally home and fitted in to the muggle world” Aunt Cornelia stopped there and looked out into space with a dreamy smile on her face. The rest of the rooms inhabitants just sat there waiting for the woman to continue.

 

 

“Well my freedom came to an abrupt end when Eileen ran away in her seventh year at Hogwarts, eloping with a poor muggle man, your father Severus. And then when you were around six months old and she found out that you had her sisters curse of being a squib dumped both you and your father. My mother took hysterically to her bed and died of shame six months later and my father was incensed with rage at how she treated you! My older sisters bonded found your father and Severus and ensured they thought your support from them, the only thing they did wrong was to take fathers advice and entrust the monetary payments to Albus to give to you……they didn’t mean any harm Severus! It was that they didn’t want to upset you and your father, but they wanted to support you. The discussions in the family were about what to do with _**poor Eileen**_! I never realized that my father was gravely ill, and that he arranged with Fitzwilliam’s advice and help a bonding contract for me” Aunt Cornelia smiled wistfully and continued “Of course I fought them, but it had been agreed and I was bonded to my Pavo Brandon, as a two fingered gesture to my parents and family, I demanded that the bonding take place in the old muggle church in Stevenage High Street called Holy Trinity and my maid of honour was my muggle best friend. The wedding breakfast and evening dance was held in the posh muggle hotel The Cromwell. One of the advantages of having the bonding service in the church was that Albus never attended, my best friend always said the reason he didn’t attends was because he would be taken straight to hell in a burst of flames if he entered willingly in a sacred space.”

 

 

“Is your friend still alive Aunt Cornelia?” questioned Severus interested.

 

 

“Oh yes! Oh course she is, oh bother she will be trying to visit me today to keep me up to date with the local news and gossip…..you know the stuff…whose died and how, whose pregnant and which boy is the father….and then we will sit back and laugh at the old times, melting the pens over the Bunsen burners…..planning our first kiss…..going to confession and scaring the priest with our made up confessions…..at the times we went on days out together and even spent holidays together…we had such harmless fun!”

* * *

Sirius did not know what made him say it, but he found himself inviting Aunt Cornelia best friend to visit her at Grimmauld place, perhaps he was hoping against hope the woman would manage to keep Aunt Cornelia in check. Aunt Cornelia seemed to shake herself and took a drink of her tea and continued “Well the bonding didn’t start out to well” really thought Sirius, if Aunt Cornelia reaction was any indication her bonded must have lost his manhood the first time he tried to sleep with her. His balls were still smarting from the other day and his groin was still tender down there, even after the ice-pack which Hermione had conjured for him.

 

 

“Well by the time I was bonded, the family had arranged and married Eileen to an elderly wizard who followed the old ways. Although he doted on her, he ensured she never went out alone without a chaperone, well it took no time for Uncle Albus to come and claim his inheritance, he made my childhood home unplottable, but I still keep in touch with the house elves and they would always manage to get me though the wards.”

 

 

Remus who was understandingly getting a bit bored by the family history started to say “Look as fascinating as this family history lesso…”

 

 

Jack Halford with Severus and even Sirius tacit approval interrupted Remus “No its alright, continue Aunt Cornelia, _**anything you can tell us about that time will help us to investigate the case**_ ” and Jack added unspoken that sometimes the only way older people could remember important information was detailing and talking about other related concerns or stories.

 

 

Aunt Cornelia continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted “What I never really understood until much later was how Elizabeth bonded had managed to ensure that our family wasn’t under Albus’ control any more….I still with my beloved Pavo consent shopped occasionally in Diagon alley and I can recall the exact time that I knew the wizarding British society was in serious trouble and going to Hades in a hand basket, It was 15.30pm the 31 July two years after I had been bonded to Brandon, I met old Dumbledore in Diagon alley, hadn’t seen him for over a three years, he greeted me with that fucking twinkle in his eye. I was a natural at the mind arts and especially the art of occlumency, so he couldn’t read my mind like he tried to do.

 

 

You do remember it quite well, Severus. I had taught it to you, as you were a little boy, too.”

 

 

“Yes, I remember, Aunt. Please continue.”, replied Severus politely.

 

Well I am in the alley, Dumblejerk as my mother called him, stopped me. I felt his mind trying to read mind, I just let him have the made up memories and me and Brandon arguing like cat and dogs. He started talking you…..know, what’s the fucking word, oh yeah patronizing to me, like he was my father. Giving me advice that I consorting with the wrong type, that I must drop my so called magical and muggle friends. For the good of my family including our friend Romulus and my step children I should only consort with the right type of family. Well then he informed me that wizard Mercury had died in a tragic accident, and then I knew that there was no hope for the magical world I had grown up in. I knew the bastard had killed him” and with tears falling down her face she continued, and by the end everybody was crying.

 

 

You see Aunt Cornelia says “it starts with all major events in your life with something so ordinary, I had started to get worried that first time walking down Diagon alley I was getting worried, so worried, I had noticed the atmosphere in the Alley was strange, but nervous bad strange, people quickly went shopping, moving from shop to shop. Everybody’s conversation was stilted, as if every word said had been censored before being spoken, Aurors were everywhere, menacing looking, wands drawn ready to use, and people skirted around them, not meeting their eyes. I knew it wasn’t due to muggle influences as such, no…it wasn’t like the nervousness that you get from an outside event, say a IRA muggle bomb going off, the nervousness felt home grown, as if they felt threatened from within, I know what I mean can’t explain the feeling.”

 

“I had really started to notice the difference, when heard a women admonish her son off, for suggesting that if Goblins should have the same status as wizards, and why can’t everybody vote, because in the muggle world, everybody could it was called democracy, Another women called Umbridge apparently answered for the mother and had explained that it was well known that Goblins were dark dangerous creatures of limited intelligence, that did not deserve the same status as humans, and everybody agreed that only certain wizards had the knowledge to vote and rule in their community, she worked at the ministry and it was well known that the muggles would be changing their ruling system to ours because it works so much better than there’s. Bullshit replied the boy, you’re talking bullshit. That’s when his mother had bent down smacked him and whispered wait till I get you home, now apologize to the nice lady. The boy looked the women up and down, thought, smirked and said ‘Ms. Umbridge I am so sorry that you are such a narrow minded witch, who couldn’t find their arse with a map. I am also sorry that you have to be so stupid to work at the ministry. With people like you in charge to help make the right decisions, then the muggles have much to learn from us’ Umbridge went pale, the boy’s mother dragged him off. I felt like cheering as the boy was saying only what a lot of people were thinking.”

 

  
“An old wizard whispered in my ear, don’t lass, don’t it’s not worth it. They wait for people, the wizard looked at the Aurors and continued ‘to trip up, then it’s a visit to the ministry holding cells, look if want to know the truth, meet me an hour M&S café, Marble Arch store, bastards won’t look for me there. You’re paying.”

 

  
“So an hour later I was sitting in the M&S café with this old wizard, having paid for afternoon tea, Well the old wizard looked at me and stated, lass if you know what’s good for you, leave magical society and run, don’t care where you run, you run. Made my four kids run, two my own, two adopted, don’t get me wrong, they wanted to stay, wanted to stay in contact, I told them fuck off, save you and my family, I’m dead, maybe not today, tomorrow but soon. And after they’ve killed me, they’ll find you, to finish the job, of yeah I said it’ll be a Death Eater attack, regretful. It won’t be I said, not been a Death Eater attack since that Voldemort fellow stopped trying to save people from the Aurors and the minions of the order of the Phoenix.”

 

“The supposed Death Eater attacks are Aurors, dressed as Death Eaters. Well that was four maybe five years ago, my girl, still here and on borrowed time, telling you my life story, so you can spread the message, help get them out, the ones with nowhere to go. Yep lass every day, I’m alive is a day I help the **Knockturn** inhabitants to a new life, try to make up for my past failures.”

 

 

“Before I tell you my life story, I tell you what happened to the Malfoy heir, thank god he’s got a kid, I know old Orion Black got his bonded and son out, to France I think, it’s what they have done to Malfoy, well the Aurors doing that to a well-connected family, nobody’s safe, fucking nobody boy. The Aurors came took him in middle of the night, Aurors, that b…. well Auror Fudge and the head Auror Crouch arrested him, suspected to be a Death Eater, that’s was the reason to bring him in. well when those bastards had him in the holding cells, they mind raped him, sodomised him, apparently Fudge used his, well you can guess and it wasn’t his wand, beat him till blacked out, then started again, had striped him by this time, to find the apparent dark mark, of course there’s none, hasn’t been new marked Death Eaters for at least two or three years, Voldemort want to use peaceful means. When Dumbledore didn’t get the answers he wanted, and they had to let him go, well before they let him go, Dumbledore stamped so hard on his balls, he’ll never father another child again. When the Malfoy family got him home, Draco took one look at his son, and sent Abacus bonded and son Lucas far away, assumed name and everything, and nobody blames the family, well to give them their due, the Malfoys with the rest of that lot are trying to help, get people out as well their own kids and assets, and nobody blames them. We have an underground to France, and by muggle means, we think the Muggle British Government are helping on the quiet, yeah! That’s the only way, we can get families and people muggle passports quickly, and with little paperwork. We go to a local of couple muggle post offices, keep changing where we go, have to. Post office send paperwork off, no money changes hands, we have this special code on the paperwork. Returned in two days, passports, the passports are usually muggle French says the residents of Claudians and muggle transport tickets (usually Euro Star) for travel in the next couple of days, we get the families out of the alley, and on the train, and then their safe out of this hellhole. Now I tell you my story lass, and how I fell in love and me and the Luxian followers that fucking psychopath in to hell” A silence fell across the room waiting for Aunt Cornelia to continue.

 

Sirius was suddenly surprised to find himself sitting next to Aunt Cornelia with his arms around her, comforting her as she told her story. Everybody in that room including the UCOS detectives waited for the old lady to continue. Everybody in that room knew that it had taken a lot of trust for the old lady to tell them her story so far, everybody was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. After a few minutes Aunt Cornelia seemed to shake herself and continued

 

“There is a well-known German muggle poem that sums up the situation during the wizarding first war it is:

 

First they came for the Jews

And I did not speak out

Because I was not a Jew

Then they came for the communists

And I did not speak out

Because I was not a communist

Then they came for the trade unionists

And I did not speak out

Because I was not a trade unionist

Then they came for me

And there was no one left to speak for me (Martin Niemoller 1892-1984) and basically that is what Mercury told me that day in M&S Marble Arch restaurant.”

 

 

“Mercury started his story with the words ‘Well lass, my story starts in 1860, born to wealthy middle class family, well known light members or Luxians, we owned the world. Muggles were backwards, uncivilized to us, our leaders the ministry at the time kept our societies separate, but there was cross over for us well to do, young rich wizards, not witches obviously they were bonded as soon……well as soon as possible, old Luxian saying, an only good witch, mute, well trained, pregnant or dead, or another spare the rod on a witch, you spoil the witch. Well we knew the Dumbledore’s who didn’t, they had fallen on hard times by then, Aberforth's father had been given the kiss when the lad was 15 for killing 20 local muggle boys for torturing his sister, well the strange thing at the time, Albus his uncle was there, his brother and father were elsewhere at the time, well old man ramblings boy, father got the kiss, Aberforth’s sister now like a backward child, Aberforth never spoke to Albus really after that, called him a coward after his fathers trial, Albus just looked at him and said ‘my dear boy, your father did it for the greater good, please respect his wishes’ well we and I mean me, Aberforth and few others attended Hogwarts in 1871, graduated in 1878, well no matter what you are told Albus could never produce his record of attendance from Hogwarts. Hogwarts itself was split into two schools really, there was the witches school and the wizards schools. The girls two houses were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the boys Gryffindor and Slytherin house, the subjects taught to the two sexes differed as well, boys were educated till they were seventeen, the witches only had an education till they were fifteen at the latest and then the girls were bonded as soon as possible by their families.”

* * *

 

“The difference in the houses were that the snakes and eagles naturally had children that aptitude were in dark magic and mind arts. The Lions and the badgers children were natural wielders of light magic, all the houses at the time worked together, but we lads never seemed to be able to get close to the young witches. In fact snakes and lions were housed in one tower, whilst the witches were housed in the furthest tower away from us.”

 

 

“See you are looking at me with astonishment lass, look I am a Luxian but have a natural affinity with dark magic. Have never used a wand in my life, but like most dark magical people have had to pretend to use a wand, just to keep me safe in these days. A wand to a wizard with dark affinity’s blocks their magic and makes hard for them to wield magic, if your infinity is with dark magic than you can never wield a wand and produce the results that you want. We are more in touch with the old ways and Lady Magic. A wand may only be a conductor, but it limit us too much, lass. There is one exception a grey magician - they can wield light and dark magic and be even able to use a wand without grave consequences for his or her magical core.”

 

 

Harry looked at the twins and Hermione and they all had the same idea, was the fact that Neville was a powerful dark wizard the reason why he was hopeless at magic, perhaps his wand or any wand was blocking his magic for working. They all agreed silently to discuss this issue later and returned and became engrossed again in Aunt Cornelia’s story.

 

 

“After graduation I took with Aberforth what was called the grand tour of Europe. Apparently so did Aberforth’s uncle and a young lad he had befriended called Gellert, the lad was a loner went on the grand tour. Europe, Russia, saw sights never want to see again, saw the Russian Tsar drive the Jews out, made whole families and communities leave with only what they could carry, and money got from selling everything else, a lot left to go to the Americas. Well I came back in 1890, married a lovely little witch, as you know had four children, they had…..never mind not important, look I know…..too much to ask, but ….you know if you, when you hear of my …ah …death…will you try to contact them discreetly of course, let them know I love them, wished the last….well since they left missed them all the time……Well settled down, became a shop keeper of all things loved it, did well…..well didn’t hear from Albus till it was 1912, maybe Beltane 1914, any way he seemed to come back from the continent just before the start of the First muggle world war. Well it made sense the things he said, had to keep the two societies separate, Muggles to violent, too technological in front of us, would over run our community, would destroy what they didn’t know…….So society, we closed our doors for a believing it was better that way, then Albus started saying things, Claudians were evil, he had seen things in Europe, had seen how evil they were, how they practised black magic, forbidden magic. They weren’t worth food, they were vermin, should be put down……… but the thing is, knew it was Albus and he was saying these things, but you never heard him saying these them. Could never pin it on him….. and well, he was so plausible, believable, spoke with authority. When people questioned him, well he produced his academic achievements starting with Hogwarts, ha had 12 outstanding NEWTS…..look I know what you are saying, I know it was lies, but he had the paperwork, he….sort of made us forget the truth, can’t explain it, bonded hated him, didn’t like him, wouldn’t have him in our house, she died quite suddenly Muggle flu 1919, strange she was the only one I know to even catch it, strange thing life, still miss her. Well he had his masters in transfiguration, Charms tried to say he had a potions masters but Bexley called him out another one who had an accident, brain injury, vegetable I think the muggles called it. Well he was in the Luxian society so knowledgeable, terrible really but by the end of 1918 all the old committed Claudian families banished to the muggle world, they could only take the clothes on their back, the ministry kept the money supposedly for the betterment of society.’

 

 

“The old wizard sat back, I got him another drink, two drinks I think, well after a period he continued. It was obvious that Mercury was under nourished and paranoid to boot, after he quickly looked around to ensure that no one was near by listening in he continued ‘Well the big muggle war it had scared us, we withdrew further, suddenly Albus had convinced us, that dark creatures had to be controlled as they were with the beasts dangerous, stupidly we believed him, The Lords, the head of the scared 28 families started to pass the laws, to control them, next thing is, well you had to pay for Education, that meant only the right sort or rich went to Hogwarts, it was free up to then. Then suddenly the Healthcare you had to pay for, because we didn’t realize the old Claudians and dark creatures had funded and sponsored Hogwarts and St Mungos so everybody could have an education and healthcare. Well you can imagine there was an outcry, people were furious, wanted the old Claudians back, but they had gone, Albus even said the muggles had killed them, well when they we were about to lynch him there was that unfortunate accident between him and Gellert, his niece died, stray spell apparently, well…..everybody felt so sorry for him, except Aberforth his nephew, said the only day he would be happy was when he could spit on his grave, and the only reason he was going to attend his funeral was to stick a stake in his heart to make sure he didn’t rise again, well one of the vamps said shouldn’t bother, because they were going to make sure he stayed dead silver stake wrapped in wood, before anybody else could…and the werewolves, didn’t think its possible. Can’t blame the supposed dark creatures and beasts for hating him and us, what we have done!......Well when the funeral for his niece had taken place, suddenly it made sense for families to pay for healthcare and education, it was really a family’s duties……. Shamed to say this, Malfoys, Blacks and others considered grey and even the dark families set up scholarships, paid for wards at St Mungos tried to do something to help the poor, well we had been by that time it was like nearly no it was over twenty years since the Claudians left, well…..society didn’t see the need.”

 

 

“Well Albus had been disappearing into the muggle world, now this is strange, 1932 he left for muggle Germany, rumoured he had left a muggle serving girl pregnant, I think the name of the girl was….oh come on……what was it, YES! I REMEMBER HUDSON, well apparently, the family she had worked for when they found out she was caught as we used to say, try to make Albus marry her, normally they wouldn’t have bothered but she was the Butlers daughter, a favourite above and below stairs, and didn’t have the full shilling, too young as well…… well apparently he disappeared on them, and the poor girl was married to an underfoot man of the house and his name was..oh come on…what was the name again …..EVANS, they had a son who made good for himself by all accounts, married a lovely girl and they had two girls, the younger one may have the gift of magic by all accountants. Albus when the muggle authorities caught up with him called the families liars, and promptly disappeared to Germany till late 1944.”

 

 

“Well the muggles were furious, it was a difficult few years with them till the beginning of the second muggle world war, well after that ended Albus returned, told us that he was very respected, that he had imprisoned Gellert, after a duel, the muggles loved him, the girl he said had been a mistake, the muggles had made a mistake, wasn’t him that caught the girl.  
Well after 1945, I knew someone in the ministry, the muggles government held out an olive branch, Albus well he made us see sense so we thought, muggles you can’t trust them, look at what they have done, killed millions, dropped bombs, imprisoned and tortured whole cultures. I mean…. When, we heard the muggles had dropped two bombs that destroyed a country well we were scared, if they were that technologically advanced well as Albus made us see….they would kill us, like they had the killed the Claudians.”

 

 

“And then suddenly he was the deputy headmaster and transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, he ruined the school….Oh Dippet I think his name was tried to stop Albus, but was over ruled by the Governors who were cronies and supporters of Albus and the Wizengamot. The only dark family that has a seat on the board of Governor’s is the Malfoy family, and Albus ensured that they are there on sufferance and in an advisable role, their power and vote was given to the Weasley family……..Arthur Weasley had that vote now, now that is a family well known for their sycophant tendencies...”

 

 

“Suddenly the four houses became co-ed is that the word, housed both witches and boys. The number of illegitimate births rose as logically it would have. No matter what rules etc. you put in place children find a way round them….Then suddenly it became a crime and that you were evil to be sorted in to the snake house….ONLY THE EVIL WIZARDS COME FROM THERE, If you go back into British Wizarding history then you will find most dark wizards have come from the Lions house….Snakes may have a natural affinity with dark magic, but we are not evil! Then Dumbledore decreed when he became headmaster after the very sudden death of Dippet that only wand magic would be taught to pupils, and that all pupils needed to have a wand. And they're only allowed to buy it in Diagon Alley, as old Ollivander was bound to him due to a life debt. The Wizengamot decided a trace have to put on all wand, that are destined for the young ones, so to supervise their magical education and that they do not do any forbidden magic. It was a ruse, of course – when you live in a wizarding family nobody could say who did the magic, but muggleborns and Half-bloods or even muggle-raised didn't have that luxury.”

 

 

“Now a friend of mine and your bonded said that he had seen the experiments carried out on witches and wizards in the concentration camps…..horrible experiments, trying to transplant a wizards core into another wizards……To either make a squib magical or change a person’s affinity. Making a dark wizard core a light core, he always said that he could never return to British magical society after what he had seen.”

 

 

“Well suddenly after a bit of peace between us and the muggles and their government, some prominent families, they wanted to start at least talking with the muggle government, it seems…..well it seems silly now, but Albus, who by this time had a lot of power had, behind the scenes well he advised the lords, that….well, if we started to speak with the muggle government then our traditions, laws would be abolished, and they believed him….because as he said the muggles were backward compared to us, he knew about muggles, well some of the families, they said the muggles now were more tolerant, worship and followed many different traditions, apparently many different cultures now reside in muggle society, as long as all individuals saw the elected government as head of the country. Well they would help us…..to integrate, now quite a few of us, and I am one of them at that time, suddenly wanted to join the muggles…..can you believe to be able to vote, have a chance to change things, feel that we belong, have free education, healthcare because some of us who had contacts outside of our society we saw what the muggles had…….well then Voldemort suddenly happened, I waited for as long as possible, but when the Aurors started to throw their weight around a bit too much, I got my family out…….just in time. Albus managed to link the apparently dark families, you know the snakes with Voldemort and we believed them evil…..now I don’t know if this is true, but the rumour is that if the sorting hat has put all the muggle and half born children brought up in the muggle world into Slytherin house, because the attributes of the house, of forward thinking, bettering yourself are what muggles are for the most part brought up to do, it is expected for most muggles to do better than their parents.”

 

 

“There has been rumours that Albus ensured that only the wealthy and influential magical children were sorted in to the Lions house. Makes sense in a weird kind of way, from what I have heard the Lion house believes its entitled to do what they want. That the world outside Hogwarts owes them a living and for people to kiss the ground they walk on!”

* * *

 

“So now my story has brought me here, facing death, wondering how we Luxians got it so wrong. I mean Voldemort has been insane for some years, but his inner circle has managed to ensure that his organization hasn’t killed or hurt anyone…But Albus has used his position in society, and the fear of Voldemort and his supporters, to allow the Aurors and Ministry officials like Umbridge to use their power to break and put the ordinary and not so ordinary in line with the official policy, look son, what happened in Diagon alley today, I understand what the mother was trying to do. Umbridge won’t let that go, the boy’s father maybe mother will be imprisoned, the kids put in an orphanage, no what happened to Malfoy's boy it was a lesson, and we’ve learned it. You want to survive, keep your head down, keep the Status Quo, after all boy what can the muggle government do, what can they do.”

 

 

“And with that the wizard give me a piece of parchment, I memorized the address, burned the parchment, thanked the wizard. Found out that there was four orphan kids that their parents had apparently accidentally died in custody. I sponsored them, made sure they were sent abroad to a loving home, well they were adopted by my step-children.”

 

 

“I also did a foolish thing, made contact with the underground movement, helped them get the poor and disenfranchised out of wizarding Britain with the help of the British muggle government. So when Dumblejerk told me Mercury was dead. I knew the magical society was in deep trouble, and that old bastard had sent me a subtle message.”

 

 

“Foolishly even the subtle message that Dumbledore sent didn’t stop me from helping the underground, until one day Pavo came home and we used the same means to get out of Britain, and go abroad to the USA. From America we went and lived in St Lucia with Pavo’s family and Romulus. It had been Romulus' contacts in the muggle government had given Pavo the heads up that my life was in danger! But I never did believed what he said about the muggle government till I found out from our sponsors in America, and how they were able to help the refugees from Britain magical society to start a new life in America, and after the war that it was true. Who would have thought, France, Britain and USA working together? They managed between the three of them the muggle countries to save hundreds may be thousands. Oh Merlin I often wonder why he did it, and I know if I had gone to Hogwarts like the rest of family I would have been drawn in to manipulations.”

 

 

Everybody sat thee lost in their own thoughts when Aunt Cornelia continued, “We eventually came back and settled near my muggle best friend, and she introduced us to you Severus and your father. I wanted a relationship with you, but knew that it was best to keep the secret that I was your Aunt. We wanted to protect you, as we only knew too well how the old coot would react, when he sees someone as a threat to his power. Pavo would call me foolish, but respected my wishes on the matter, do you want to know how Alistair Moody got his injuries Detectives?”

 

 

Susan looked up at the old lady and nodded yes, Aunt Cornelia continued, “Moody got those injuries rescuing a poor family form their hovel in Knockturn Alley. The other Aurors on the advice of Albus and his precious order had decreed that Knockturn Alley should be raised to the ground again. Normally Aurors like Moody would give **Knockturn** inhabitants the head up and they would vacate their homes. But this day a young widow couldn’t get back to her rooms to rescue her two children, apparently Moody did much more he rescued the children, was in St Mungos for at least a week before he was released. The witch whose children he saved that day, bonded to him soon after and the family have been happy together since. Moody’s wife is the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts now!” Hermione and the other children sat around the adults opened mouth in amazement, Aunt Cornelia laughed at their astonished faces and continued, “she is a fine witch, who with other professors at that school have tried to migrate the damage Albus has done as tenure as headmaster. It would have been much worser, when they do not keep a keen eye on their students.”

 

 

Oh the Historians will tell you that the Wizarding war was a relatively short affair, but it wasn’t. Albus managed to make people believe it begun only at the end of the seventies and lasted till the early eighties. The war was going on for much longer than that, after all Severus we first met you when you were six correct?” Severus nodded and his aunt continued “Mercury died May 1960, may Lady Magic comfort his soul. I just hope one day that someone “and with this she looked directly at Hermione, “manages to call upon the three lords of MAGIC, DEATH, and FATE to judge one Albus Dumbledore, but even Hades would be to good for the man”

 

 

Jack and Sandra finished their refreshments, said goodbye politely to the deputy chief commissioner Snape and his family, and made their way back to the office to update the team.

 

 

After an early dinner the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place went to bed. The day have been long and it was hard to cope with some of the new knowledge that Great-Aunt Cornelia has so helpful provided for them.

* * *

Severus didn't sleep well that night. Nightmares plagued his sleep. He woke up in a cold barren cell, only wearing simple satin breeches, that hid nothing. And screamed in the dark:

 

_" **Tată, unde ești?**_ – “Father where are you?”

 

He thought he could hear from far away a dark silky voice replying: _**“Fiul meu Severus**_ – my son Severus.”

 

_**"Mi-e frică. El mă doare. Salvați-mă.**_ _ **El se întoarce!**_ ” – I'm scared. He hurts me. Save me. He is coming back!”

 

_**„** _ _**Mă duc să te găsesc. Nu-ți fie frică –**_ I'm going to find you. Don't be afraid.

 

_**„** _ _**L-am pe fiul meu promit** _ – I promise it my son.”

 

 

Albus entered the room and looked satisfied at his scared 14-year-old prisoner.

 

 

“Good evening, my dear boy. I do hope you'll enjoy my hospitality.”

 

 

Severus recoiled as far as possible from the lecherous old man in the back of the cell. Still shivering he shook his head.

 

 

“No, let me go. My father will not be pleased, if you touch me. He will kill you.”

 

 

“Oh no, my dear boy. He won't be able to find either one of us. And when he even tried to trespass on my property, he will be killed like the rabid dog that he is.”

 

  
“No, your lying, my father is an honourable man.”, replied Severus trembling.

 

 

“Really, he will be too late. He can't stop me now. Do you know what is tonight, my dear boy. It is the night of the full moon. I will make you mine. After tonight you won't be able to leave my vicinity ever again.”, smirked Albus.

 

  
He had reached the boy and pulled him harshly into his hard chest as he kissed him brutally on his lips. “I can hardly wait, you'll be so tight. Have you ever had a cock into your ass? No, then it will be an experience that you will never forget.”

 

 

“Maybe we should practice a bit first, you can suck on my cock. When you make it good for me, I could even be convinced to let your dear father live. After all he isn't important to me. On you knees, boy. And be careful with those teeth. Otherwise I should have teach you a lesson first. Nobody defies me, my dear boy.”

 

 

“NO, no. Please I don't want to...”, murmured Severus broken.

 

 

„You will learn soon enough, that my word is law, pet. I'm your master. Say it. Who am I?”, asked Albus, his hand gripped the black hair roughly and pressed the boy on the cold stone floor.

 

 

Scared looked the young boy into the eyes of his captor and discovered the madness that shone visible in those cold blue eyes.

 

 

He licked his dry lips and tried to utter the word: “M-ma-Master.”

 

“Was this so hard, my dear boy?”, asked Albus rhetorically as he yanked him upwards and throw him on the narrow bed with his face into the thin mattress. He bit hard into the tender flesh of the boy's neck and whispered into his ear.

 

 

“I have to inform you, that you mother has perished earlier this morning. She has tried to escape my enforcers. Will you behave now, or do I have to teach you another lesson?”

 

 

Silently nodded the boy, his head still pressed into the mattress and not being able to see what the old man did behind him.

 

 

“Good, don't forget it. You're my property. And nothing will ever change it. But I do think, that you need a little physical reminder. Bring me a branding iron.”

 

  
The boy trembled and didn't dared to look up, as one of Albus' minions entered the room with the huge branding iron in his hands. Silent handed he it over, still glowing with heat, not caring what his master planned to do with it.

 

 

Before the boy has a chance to do anything, Albus brought the branding iron down on the unprotected back of the boy and branded his old crest into the naked flesh.

 

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh”, screamed Severus the pain was too strong, to keep quiet and Albus relished in those cries of pain.

 

 

“So beautiful. You're mine now. Never forget it, my dear boy. Nobody will save you. I have won. And the head of your father will soon be decorate a pike on this estate. The ritual will takes place in two hours. My men will escort you to the stone circle, when the moon rises. Happy nightmares until then, Severus!”

* * *

 Severus shot straight up from his sleep and bit heavily on his lip to keep his cry in. What was that? Why did he have such a strange and scary nightmare? His hands touched his face and he looked startled upon the blood on his fingertips.

 

 

“What happened to me? This isn't normal.”

 

He stood up and stumbled to the en-suite bathroom that was part of his room. He wash his face and looked for a short moment on the clock, that had been fixed besides the mirror. It was a magical one and his reflection spoke without hesitation:

 

“You look like hell warmed over.”

 

 

“Gee, thanks for that. Remind me not to listen to your rambling in the morning.”, growled Severus. It was 5.30 a.m – a cold shower would be the only good outcome of this mess. Sleep wasn't an option. He only knew too well, once a nightmare started, he only would have nightmares for the rest of the night.

 

 

Kreacher popped into his room: “Anything for you Master?”, asked the elf.

 

“Er, yes. A cup of strong black coffee and a light English Breakfast, please. I'll come down in 15 minutes.”

 

Kreacher wanted to pop away and starting with the breakfast. As he was stopped once again by Severus.

  
“One moment please, Kreacher. Do you know, if this library has any books about bloody tears?”

 

“Kreacher will look and bring it to you, Master. Have Master slept well?”

  
“Unfortunately not, but thanks for asking. I got a horrible dream.”, replied Severus as he slipped into his black boots. Dragon-hide boots were always his favourite and he got a new pair each year to his birthday from his godmother.

* * *

As with all ongoing investigations, there was an events board, which simply put had all relevant information, photos and timeline on it, Jack and walked into UCOS office to find Brian hunched over his computer, trying to find something from the internet. Gerry as usual was on his hundredth cup of coffee of the day, and pinning something on the board, Jack wandered over to take a look.

 

 

Jack looked at the time line on the board, and moved Mercurys death from the late seventies to May 1960, and said “Seems that the wizarding war was ongoing for a lot longer than people thought, and we have an accurate date for Mercury’s death.”

 

 

“But in his files the date said spring 1979” Gerry replied

 

 

“Are yes Gerry, but after talking to Snapes Aunt we have an accurate date of death, oh somebody in the wizarding society wanted us never to find out what really happened to Mercury” Sandra commented.

 

 

“The scary thing is Sandra, that if Severus Aunt Cornelia is correct, then what else has the ministry and the minions of the order of the phoenix done to ensure that they stayed all powerful” Jack answered her.

 

 

Nobody took any notice of a beetle that had landed on the panel where the events time line was, but the beetle looked do comical as if it was intently listening to the conversation!

 

 

What does these OWLS and NEWTS score mean, Gerry” asked Jack.

 

 

“Well, Brian here found from somewhere in a magical ministry the results of young Alistair's exams, you know the equivalent of our school leaving ones, now OWLS are like the GCSE for us, and NEWTS are our A level equivalent. And he found a list of extremely good OWLS and NEWTS scores under Albus' names - but there is no proof that Albus Dumbledore has attended Hogwarts in his youth. It is a mystery.” explained Gerry patiently.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus reads a very informative book from Bram Stoker. Has Kreacher really served once Bram Stoker? And who is Albion the Scourge?
> 
> Tobias Fisher - the doublespy of the Deather Eaters and Member of MI6 has gotten a new mission, while he still tries to prevent anyone from destroyoing his beloved cars, especially this dunderhead 007. And who is 009, another mole in the Order of the Phoenix? An attack on NEW SCOTLAND YARD and Severus is being abducted by Vlad Tepes? How will the other inhabitants of Grimmauld Place and especially his children (Hermione, Harry & Dudley) react on this aggravating News?

"Damn", thought Severus it felt like weeks even months that he and the three kids had been holed up in Grimmauld place, but in reality it was only what two three days max. There was no denying it that living in a hovel like what Grimmauld place had become was very annoying.

 

 

How magical people could live without the muggles necessities of electricity. But then take one Aunt Cornelia and Grimmauld place and Dumbledore vaults will not know what’s hit them literally. Shows again why you should never try to get on the bad side of a Goblin, forget the Medici, a Goblin could even teach them new tricks about finances.

 

 

Severus made his way downstairs gingerly, after all without proper lightening then the hallways of this place were a death trap. Severus walked into the Kitchen to find a cup of coffee and light breakfast as well as an old book on the table. Somebody thought Severus should really tell poor Kreacher and the other elves that a light Breakfast didn’t mean a full English fry up with 3 rounds of toast and marmalade. He wasn't even thin, he had only a high metabolism. Why did everyone try to fatten him up. Even his stepmother had tried it, she had dragged him to the doctors until one finally told her, no Severus wasn't sick, he only has a high metabolism. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, but she believes medicine can cure everything. One cough, and you'll be dragged to the nearest pharmacy or doctor.

 

 

“And they wonder, why I can't stand doctors or healers.”, grumbled Severus quietly.

 

 

Severus picked up the book and started to skim it, the book was called vampires, covens and their traditions authored by Bram Stoker. Kreacher took that moment to literally pop into the room with Severus what knew were room plans.

 

 

Kreacher said “Hope the breakfast is sufficient Master Severus, although the book is well worth reading, the chapter you need to read is chapter 12 I think. Apparently mistress Walburga always said wizard Stoker was a good researcher, he apparently lived with their oldest coven of vampires in the world for over five years. He of course made his fortune as a muggle fantasy writer” at this Kreacher sniffed dramatically and popped away again.

* * *

Severus quickly flicked to chapter twelve and started to read:

 

**The legend of Prince Vlad Tepes**

**As I have stated previously in this journal, I have the great fortune to become part of the coven of Prince Tepes, there have little turning of humans into vampires.**

**As has been stated previously in this journal, most magical light affinity people have a great distrust and fear of magical creatures. Whilst the grey or dark infinity magical people see them as equals!**

 

 

**The reason that Vampires are seen as a threat to magical people is because of what happened to Prince Vlad Tepes son by** **Albion the Scourge** **, and the fact that most vampires and werewolves are turned not from magical individuals but normally from muggle humans. There have been a few magical turnings, and these magical individuals have proven to become either great leaders in the case of werewolves or great advisors and medical mages for both the werewolves and vampires that become their new family.**

 

 

**It was around 1522 when** **Albion the Scourge** **, tried to conquer the crown prince Vlad Tepes coven and kingdom. This individual came with his minions (nobles and soldiers from his great uncles army pope Adrian VI) and one night on the full moon raped and killed Prince Tepes youngest son who was only 14.**

 

 

**He was able to accomplish this by sending Prince Tepes away to fight with another Prince in a skirmish against their common enemy. This was of course a ruse and when Prince Tepes realized this, it was too late** **Albion the Scourge,** **had allowed his minions to rape the local women and had killed Prince Tepes sister, mother and bonded consort and had their heads mounted on pikes. By raping and performing a ritual on the damphir prince who was a male bearer,** **Albion the Scourge** **believed that he would have control of Prince Vlad Tepes and his kingdom. It didn’t work, by the time the prince returned to find his kingdom ravaged and his families women tortured and executed** **Albion the Scourge** **and his minions had fled.**

 

 

**The reason was that the young dhampir prince had died an honourable death by suicide by hanging………It was said that the** **young** **dhampir prince** **Severus** **cried tears of blood not for himself but for all the people that were murdered and tortured because of him, and for his father who he knew would never get over this crime.**

 

 

**For over four hundred years wrecked with grief the Prince Tepes ruled merciless over the humans in his kingdom and quashed his enemies, leading to the muggle legends regarding this Prince.** **He could turn into a dragon-animagus at will and use this form to destroy any foreign army, that would only dreamed of entering his realm. The death of his son turned him into a bitter man, who vowed that the whole world will pay for this crime.**

 

 

**When Prince Vlad Tepes finally came through his grief, he still vowed revenge on this** **Albion the Scourge** **who was a great wizard. It has been handed down in folk law in this coven that the dhampir prince will be reborn due to a prophecy, and that people will know he is the reincarnated prince, because he will cry tears of blood** **and he looks exactly the same as he did as a young boy, before Albion imprisoned and raped him.**

 

 

**Prince Tepes is the ultimate authority in the Vampire society. All other vampires and their covens bow down to him, in order for inhabitants of his lands to be safe from Albion the Scourge, Prince Tepes after his period of mad grief enclosed the lands (see map on page 100564 for details) with protection of spells and wards, most people magical and muggle allowed free passage and hospitality though these lands. But Albion the Scourge and his loyal minions will be repelled. If they do not vacate the lands under protection immediately in then in a matter of hours they will die a death from the Yersinia pestis plague, but do not worry reader this disease has been genetically grown to only attack Albion the Scourge loyal minion and followers.**

 

 

**It is said that the young Prince dhampir prince will born again and loved by his muggle adopted parents as if he is their own. He will be born when Prince Tepes lands are controlled by a muggle Red Scourge.**

 

 

**Prince dhampir Severus will be found when the muggle red scourge is removed, and the British Claudians take back what is rightful theirs and destroy once and for all the Scourge that fell upon them.**

 

**Severus flicked to the (page quoted in the text, and was surprised to see that the supposed area of protection covered the old Eastern Communist Countries, managing to come as far south as to encompass the old Eastern Germany)**

 

 

 

**Me and my coven await with our great leader Prince Vlad Tepes the day soon when his son is reborn and** **Albion the Scourge** **is defeated for all time.**

* * *

Severus was amazed that there was books like this, well whatever the author Stoker was or thought he was, it must be said he had a very good imagination!

 

 

Severus flipped to the front of book and read the dedication

_**I dedicate this book to my loyal house elf Kreacher, may he always find a welcome and good home with the Black family.** _ _**You will be the first to see our reborn Prince Severus.** _

 

 

Severus sat there staring lost into space, their Kreacher couldn’t have been Stokers Kreacher surely. Kreacher popped back into the kitchen and Severus asked, “Kreacher, was you bonded to Wizard Stoker before you started your service here?”

 

 

Yes of course master Severus, I was proud to serve my young master, and will protect you prince dhampir Severus. After all great things have been foretold about you, and how you and your friends and family will finally defeat Albion the Scourge alongside your father Prince Vlad Tepes” with that Kreacher popped away before Severus could disagree with him, he was after all a squib whose father had been a mill foreman before moving down south to join the Hertfordshire Police with his family.

* * *

When Tom had finally become sane again, his inner circle had breathed a big sigh of relief. Having a sane and composed Voldemort was so much better than the alternative. Lord Voldemort who was not only a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but also a direct descendant of Morgan Le Fey had at first when he left Hogwarts School to try and change the wizarding society by peaceful means and methods.

 

He had only allowed his organization of Death Eaters to save people that Dumbledore had wanted dead, and to help the underground and muggle government ensure the disenfranchised and poor emigrated to safety.

 

Voldemort at first had not trusted the muggles and their government, he still had nightmares of the abuse he suffered through the hands of the matron and staff at the orphanage that he was left with. He had now come to realize that Dumbledore had not only purposely left Tom at the orphanage but had even gone great length and even paid the Nuns Convent that the orphanage was under a lot of money to continue the abuse.

 

 

It was though his contacts that he had made though the Slytherin alumni that he realized the muggle world and society had developed further than the magical society. He had wanted with help from the muggle government to change the magical world by peaceful means.

 

 

Walking down Knockturn alley was heartbreaking, seeing witches selling their bodies to the highest bidder. Children starved, not of love but of the essentials in life. Although it had been the same for the muggles especially before their second world war, their society had slowly and not so slowly changed.

 

 

The muggle government were always concerned at what it termed the lost children, magical children born to a mixed family of muggle and magical parents. These children unfortunately for them fell into the care of the ministry of magic and under the control of Dumbledore.

 

Numerous times the muggles local government had tried to take the children into safety, into either muggle or magical families. But the ministry of magic thwarted them at every turn. It wasn’t until a half blood child was found hanging from the toilets on the muggle side of Kings Cross station, and that the reason for his suicide was that he was being horrifically abused by his parents. The British government had pushed for jurisdiction of all children that had muggle parents, but Dumbledore had ensured that they lost that fight spectacular. The only concession the old bastard made was the children could stay at Hogwarts throughout the year except for the summer holidays.

 

Minerva bless her soul, had tried her best for the abused kids. Working not only with Filius but also with Pomona and against that fraud Poppy (there are no abused children Minerva) Pomfrey had confounded the sorting hat to sort the abused children into the Slytherin house, where because they had excellent head of house abused children were quickly placed with loving magical families. Strangely Slytherin naturally seemed to attract the muggle born children as well. The muggle children had ambition and drive, and pushed their pure blood peers to greater feats, the house became their family as well. But then after Hogwarts when Slytherin found that the British magical world was against them and advancement, the talented and hard-working individuals left magical society with their Slytherin peers and settled down in the muggle world. Tom really couldn’t blame Slytherins for leaving the magical world behind them, seven years of torture and bullying by the other houses had made them resilient and they had no love or loyalty for the magical world. With all the people that Dumbledore had driven out of their society over the last hundred years, the magical society was now becoming more inbred. There had been a rise of squib births, and the loss of most dark wielders of magic had further eroded the population of the society.

 

 

There had been a time when Tom had become insane, there had been a compulsion for him to make his own Horcruxes. But due to an old ritual he had managed to restore his soul and magical core, he would never be as powerful as before he split his soul and core, but at least he was sane now. He felt the call of his soul-mate now, someone who he had to find and protect as well as try to save the British magical society that he had fell in love with all those years ago but tonight was the meeting of his inner circle. The decisions made here would be cascaded downwards to his unmarked followers, he had not mark any followers since his early days and definitely not since his return to sanity. And he had renewed the marks in Parseltongue to protect them better. No one could break this protection spells, that ensure the invisibility of the Dark Marks, that every one of his Knights proudly wore on their left arms.

 

 

There was more reliable ways to contact people, yes the mobile phone, was one way of being able to keep contact, because of the dangerous times that the magical community lived in, they couldn’t use electricity, so Tobias with an assistant had managed to find a way to charge and use the thing using magic, the unspeakable Rookwood always said he learnt so much from his friend the muggle unspeakable Tobias Fisher.

* * *

Tobias Fisher was late for the meeting of Voldemort’s inner circle, yep he was so glad about it, that Tom (let’s call me Tom, if you’re in my inner circle) was sane and would listen to reason, not like Q and his Boss M, why they couldn’t have normal names like everybody else. The reason he was late, well the meeting regarding his annual leave, apparently he hadn’t taken his annual leave allocation for this year. But he argued he had, of course he had (well Smith from the pen gadget hanger, had paid him for his five weeks, quite handsomely in fact, now thought Tobias it’s time to get the auction going on next year’s leave allocation), No responded M, with Q in attendance, we have checked, you haven’t, now we are prepared to overlook the offences up to last year, but from this year, you must take your full leave quota. To make him feel better about it, they informed him they had to make the _**00 agents**_ take the annual leave, so why should he be different. Because countered Tobias to leave my babies with anybody else was horrendous, who could love them, understand them. How could he get hold of the of all the latest electronic gadgets before time (Yep Samsung S10 was still in his pocket, just had to figure a way to install it into one of his babies, the features, the memory, what joy). That was the problem they countered, he was so job fixed, he needed to have time to rest, to distress, well that was easy thought Tobias don’t let any of your agents drive my beloved cars. No! Tobias was to have his five weeks for this year, all the bank holiday’s, and take at least two days off in the week. He did take bank holidays off, he took Christmas and boxing day off, okay having his brother Simon’s wife tell you your balls are toast, if you don’t turn up had been the clinching argument he thought.

 

 

So there he was still trying to make them see reason, and try to dissuade them from employing him an assistant. When Money Penny showed Mr Jaws in, now he knew never judge a book by its cover, but even he knew you did not mess with a half giant, with metal teeth. He felt sorry for the poor sods the department was setting Jaws upon. Well with a nod and we’ll speak next week about that small matter, Tobias was dismissed. Well after two hours of telling Money Penny about the harshness of M decisions regarding his annual leave, she had just smiled and suggested sharing an all-inclusive to a resort call Hedonism II, it would be fun. Well after she had so helpfully dried him off after spilling accidentally water on his crouch again, he felt he couldn’t refuse. So now he was apparently booked for three weeks’ holiday in November this year. Funny though how Money Penny had been able to book the holidays so quickly, oh well thought Tobias, it might be nice to laze around in the sun, drink all day, He imagined Money Penny would be eyeing up all the local Attractions.

 

 

So here he was, late walking into the meeting, wishing he hadn’t texted the reason for his lateness to Lucius, who when he entered the conference room, smirked “you do know what Hedonism II resort is famous for Tobias” “Yes! Lucius my friend says it’s a nice quiet resort catering for all tastes, I just hope there aren’t any little brats there” “Don’t think, you have to worry, about that, but I’m not sure about July next year though”, replied Lucius.

 

 

How nice of you to join us Tobias, just want to introduce us to our new member, apparently he is the liaison for the giants. Comes from America, then you can debrief us, regarding Dumbledore and his order of idiots last meeting, Tobias meet Mr Jaws’ and Tobias looked along the table and thought I am up shit creek without a paddle when M finds out about this.

 

 

What’s in a name thought Tobias Fisher, nothing really as he waited for the official meeting to start, look at him in his fifties (admittedly still quite young for a wizard, a loner, two thin, can’t communicate well, Good job he thought I hate nearly everybody! And at this moment it that b……..d, Bond. Oh no he didn’t do anything to the car, oh no! the _ **00 agents**_ never do. And does Q say anything, OH NO! of course not, something must have gone wrong. The agents look after their cars like their mothers, Merlin help their mothers then.

 

 

He didn’t think he was being unreasonable, not really, _**I mean THAT WAS ANOTHER ASTON MARTIN, the department had managed, to wreck.**_ The department kept Aston Martin going, oh if we are going to write off another car, _**let it be the AM-RB 001 model, no lets go for the Vanquish Zagato shall we**_ , after all he was only on first name terms with the manufacturing director ‘Well Tobias! How many can we put you down for the next year, 12 or may be 30 a month, for sure you don’t want any pre-own’

 

 

“No, Henry really, the boys never feel comfortable driving second hand cars, if you are going to wreck a classic, sleek, well built, once only if (for most men) sold all your belongings and sold you wife to a Sultan Aston Martin, as part of a your daily occurrence then driving a used car didn’t quite as the English say cut it.

 

Tobias had often mused what would the normal man do, most probably take it for spin, cruising along the country roads, a bit of Deep Purple on the CD, enjoying the running, the engine beneath you, knowing that every man would want to be you, and you could shag every women or whatever you wanted really, because you owned a **ASTON MARTIN.”**

 

 

“But OH NO! the idiots they had in department, the idiots they let drive his babies, what did they do with a goddess on wheels, _**ram it in to the nearest F……….G wall**_ , is what they did. Oh no! it couldn’t be let’s say being chased by SPECTRA, oh no, apparently the car just spun out of control, outside Stevenage of all places. It’s not as if he had contact with his brothers mother in law, now that was a women who could control a car, YEP used her, An ex-army driver he knew, and Lewis Hamilton (to be fair the lad was still learning, but soon he’ll be in Simon's mothers league and could easily accidentally on purpose take out his upstart of a team mate), with them three testing his beloved cars, every one like a baby to him, you would think that the cars would take anything thrown at it. Q thought (and that was his problem really), that Tobias should take an agent to Millbrook to test the cars, ‘Oh nice to see you again Mr Fisher, I’ve got 4-2 with the boys it won’t make it past Baldock’, well that security bloke got his money. No thought Tobias, he wanted his babies to have a small life, to dream that they were going on drives in the sun, to feel couples energetically bonking in them, he didn’t want to dash their dreams so young. We have put in a few extra gadgets, here’s your new owner James Bond (the bastard, one day he will be able to use a few less known curses on him) and we’ve booked you a place back at the local scrappage yard on your return journey.”

 

Q just waltzes in then and says “Our Tobias, have you got a new pool car for one of lads, they have had a bit of an accident?”

 

 

”Of course Q, I keep a number of little run arounds on hand”, don’t worry that it takes me weeks to adapt my babies, really thought Tobias, Malfoy was wrong, spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort was a piece of cake, compared to dealing with the arseholes he worked with in this department. Not one felt his passion, drive, even love for the cars.“

 

 

“No they were all trying to get into Money Penny knickers as well as anything they could. Now she was a lovely girl, always made sure there was a cup of tea and those little fancy cakes he liked. But she was just a bit clumsy, always seeming to manage to bump or stumble into him, and grab his groin, shame really, why the other employees at the ministry were so formal with her, keeping ten paces away from her he couldn’t tell, she was lovely, but so not in his class.

 

 

When he left Hogwarts, Tobias knew that he would never make it in the magical world. Born the younger of three to his mother and father, he father was a drunken bum. Luckily him, Simon and Stephen had managed to prevent his father from being too handy with his fists, and his mother had one day managed to get them away, divorced his father. (Don't get Tobias wrong, difficult years ahead, for his family, single parent family, starting again, but they had been out of his father's reach). Well wasn’t he the lucky one, he got to go to a magical school, that he had no interest in from the beginning. He had to stash in his trunk the car magazines that his brother got for him from the local garages. He got the catalogues with the extras that only the dealers got to see, Aston Martins, Volvos, Fords all models, Vauxhall all models as well as the extra special cars, the pictures, the specs, the new models coming out the next year (it was like porn, kept him busy for hours). Well he took his OWLs, left that supposed school (really Mr. Fisher, you are not trying, what are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts? ’’Obviously sir, not do magic if I can help it!’ No! the best day of his life leaving that school, coming home, well South, to stay with his brother, got himself a mechanic apprenticeship. Never looked back, and landed here, why or why hadn’t he taken up the job offer off a job on the Mercedes Benz team, as he said Lewis Hamilton such a nice lad, cared for the cars, listened to his mechanics, but no he had listened to his older brother Stephen when he advised him to take this job with the 00 department.

* * *

Well soon after finishing his apprenticeship Malfoy approached him, there was a progressive organization in the magical world, join and help them change the world. Help the two societies to merge, well that had happened, not, thought Tobias, it didn’t take him a number of years to realize that lord Voldemort was insane, and dealing with an insane magical Lord and these arseholes wasn’t on, so he researched the subject, found the problem. Lord Voldemort had split his soul into seven horcruxes by this point. So Tobias for the first time actually took an interest in solving a magical problem, and with the Goblins help, paid for with Malfoys and Blacks money, they managed to merge his soul. Win-win for everyone except the order of feathered idiots and the psychopath, Goblins make money, Lord Voldemort sane, Tobias not getting hexed and called to meetings at all times of the night. But managing to find the problem had led him to the Lords inner circle, and it had become apparent for the last two years, that they had to have a Spy in Dumbledore’s inner circle, step forward your resident idiot, yes clap for Tobias. For the last year he’d been able to spy for Voldemort against the order, but he knew one day, he’s luck would run out, and when that did, he was dead. But that was a small price to pay, to help keep ones like his brothers and his family safe, the main reason he had started to spy, was to throw Dumbledore of the trail, and keep the people he loved and respected muggle and Magical safe, including those arse holes he worked for the _**00 agents**_.

 

 

So it had become his problem to find a mobile phone that the Death Eaters organization could use when Tom decided to use muggle means to call his members and wasn’t that enlightening. Painful for him and made sure it was very painful for them.

 

Yep Tobias had almost given up hope of finding a bloody phone that worked. He was not the most patient of people he admitted, only his beloved cars did he lavished praise and time on. Maybe as a close second his brothers and Simon brood, but half hour in their presence could send him round the bend, oh he had one time been stuck with child minding them when Simon’s wife had been ill. One day is it took for him to hate Thomas the Tank Engine, oh why did he moan and rant, that a two-year-old kid knew had to load, play, stop and repeat a DVD, but this lot couldn’t even push a few buttons in the right order. So trying to explain how to use the phones had proved painful for everybody involved, as Lucius admitted afterwards, I thought Tom crucioing us was torturous, but Tobias knows some bloody painful ones, pity we aren’t still fighting! Well a breakthrough occurred he had gone to visit a muggles friend dying father in his nursing home, now for a muggle the old boy was a useless as the Death Eaters. But his friends elder sister had popped into the local warehouse phone store, and asked if they knew a phone that a techno phobic could use, one Dora phone later that even the old boy could use, convinced him that even these death eater idiots could use them. yep one hundred of the new sleek, small mobile Dora phones and they were set up. As the bloke had said in the shop, any bloody idiot can use them. Well of course that had led to the death eaters and Tom finding out about computers, internet, television etc.…… he had started a monster.

 

 

So with Tom able to organize people without having to use wands and marks, most of Toms supporters marks had been removed, as everybody said, the Aurors can’t arrest you or detain you without proof, and the only proof they had was the dark mark, well that had been the case till Aristide was allowed back into his families loving arms, from his stay with the Aurors. Tobias would never forget the state his friend was in, that if nothing else, had showed them what they were fighting for.

 

 

The printed agendas were distributed, and the meeting begun, apologies for absence, last meeting minutes, matters arising, Tom's talk (thank god short, not like Dumbledore’s ramblings), secretary’s report, Walburga as always efficient.

 

  
Treasurers report was next, LeStrange reported that the organization was breaking even now, a few things had helped. The budget and finances poured over, cutbacks agreed. The assets discussed, how had Tom managed to procure the four founders artefacts to host his horcrux, well they were safe and sound in his vault. Tobias liked LeStrange don’t get him wrong, but like any treasurer had what the muggles called the scrooge gene in full force. He still remembered the conversation, regarding him buying the Dora phones, why had he needed that particular make of Dora model (because you were a load of techno phobic idiots, that’s why), isn’t there another cheaper model. Then it took all of Rookwood's skill and negotiation, to stop LeStrange from going down and persuading the thieving muggle idiots, to give them the phones for a reasonable deal. Lucius (Abraxas' son, nice lad a bit vain!) now piped up, that could they upgrade the phones, the Dorsa’s are a bit basic and the new I phone was awesome….., no a far better specification for their order members. Then Tom piped up that he preferred Samsung to the apple products, and then another, well in their opinion Microsoft was the way to go especially since the Samsung 7 had blown up spectacularly. LeStrange had by this point, got his state of the art smart phone out, and was discussing with the organization broker share prices of their muggle stock, (so much more profitable, old man than the magical stock and shares, showed Ironclaw one day, and now the Goblins have their own portfolios in the muggle word, they were looking to take over a small investment bank). Oh yes Tobias had unleashed a monster there.

 

Next order of business, another member had suggested going after Hogwarts, Scholarship funds etc. professors qualifications etc. they knew nothing would be done (their sly, not stupid), but it was another thorn in Dumbledore’s side. So they had started down that avenue, then they had decided perhaps this was the way to go, make a nuisance of themselves, get under the ministry’s and Dumbledore’s feet. Why doing that, they again start could be moving people out of the country, as they had done in the first wizarding war.

 

 

Tobias remembered helping to run the underground with the old Wizard Mercury in the first war, he had been a surprise, when he came over to their side, he helped set up the underground. They had to get people out of the country he advised, they stay in muggle Britain, the Aurors would find them, no for their safety, get them away, the moon if possible. Tobias had gone home when he found out they had killed old Mercury, smashed a few things up, got drunk and knew he was only coming out of this mess dead. In fact, everybody round this table knew that. Everybody had made sure that their families and most of their assets were out of the country (Swiss, they had learned from the muggles, the one place to stash money where nobody could get at it was there). In fact him and Draco had tried to get Abacus to leave the country with and join his bonded and son, no said Abacus, this is my fight, and I will finish it, yep thought Tobias, rousing words but we’ll be in coffins and Dumbledore will still have control.

 

 

Then Tobias report for them as the resident spy for the organization, brought them up to date, nothing had happened, unless you countered most of the order coming down with food poisoning, oh yes, at order meetings he was glutton, lactose, anything free that stopped him from eating any of Molly’s cooking. Dumbledore never told people anything, the group discussed if this meant if he was a paranoid as Tom had been when he was mad, or that there was a smaller group of people who he confided in, and it would take time for him to be put in that circle. But Tobias did mention that Remus and Sirius Black had left the order and that Harry Potter was now under Sirius Black and a Severus Snape joint guardianship of the boy. He also updated them that Dumbledore was going ape that he couldn’t have control of the wizard anymore!

 

 

Last year, couple months after his Tom had stated they needed a dedicated spy in the order of the phoenix, and he had volunteered. Tom had replaced his dark mark, he had become proficient in the mind arts, under Toms tutelage, and his double, no triple live had started. Tom knew why Tobias was doing this, and Tom, never brought the subject up thank Merlin. Well with the agenda gone through a few more things added to be done.

 

 

Then the meeting adjourned, and everybody knew what they had to do, Walburga would write up the minutes, send them to everybody with a reminder of what they had agreed to do (encrypted of course, they’re not stupid), the date for the next meeting was discussed and agreed, refreshments produced and consumed, discussion’s regarding their families was started. LeStrange informing everyone that Bella was coming along nicely in the local muggle mind healing hospital, and best of all the treatment was free. He hadn’t believed it at first, but the way to go was integration into muggle society. Walburga waded in with, well most of Tom’s supporters, will be sending their children abroad to study, Hogwarts we feel isn’t safe. in fact our two sons are going to an academy in America. Yes a nice well organized couple of hours, Tobias thought.

 

 

Well to put off thinking about Monday as long as possible, and his subsequent stay at her majesty pleasure, he made sure his affairs were in order (he worked for the almost bloodiest thirsty organization after all, better be safe) spent time with mates and family, and worked on his pride and joy a black Volvo P1800 2 door, convertible, 2 litre work of art, made in west Bromwich, Jensen engine, he had found it in an old boys shed, brought it and lavished his love, time, patience on it, Oh Madonna was a thing of beauty, sleek, well defined. She had never let him down, had seen him though the hard, rough times. He took her out for a spin, to feel the engine was bliss, she calmed him down, filled him with hope.

 

 

He knew he was obsessed with cars, he loved his technological gadgets, but cars had always been his passion. From a young boy in Cokeworth, they had meant for him away to freedom. One day they would provide his escape. He still remembers the exhilaration of seeing his first Cobra, it was a 1950 AC Cobra, the lines, the colour, the seventy-year-old git that got in it with the blonde bit by his side. That had started his life’s passion, with the right car, he the antisocial, scrawny hooked nosed kid, would be able to have anyone he wanted. Now alas he had given up hope that he would ever find a partner that shared his passion, well even tolerated he go for, unbeknown to the rumours in the department (he heard them) he had relationships, but his girlfriend’s unreasonable (in his opinion) jealousy of the Madonna the only women who hadn’t let him down had quickly soured any relationships he had, he still remembered with unbelievably when a girl friend had asked him(and she wasn’t joking) wasn’t it time to sell the old death trap, and buy something decent, you know a bloody ford fiesta would be better. Well she had soon gone, and then he realized that there was no hope a woman could accept that Madonna was and would always be his first love. So he had reluctantly started to use a little known escort service, once or twice a month he wined and dated a young mother whose family had fallen on hard times, to their mutual satisfaction they had sex in a nice hotel room, it satisfied that itch. He had willed Madonna to his brother, asking him to make sure his nephew got it when he was older.

 

 

Well Monday came round to bloody fast for his liking, he knew what would happen now, if he was lucky he would be able to work for his old boss again, but most likely staying at her majesty pleasure, or no don’t think that. The train up to London was to bloody quick, it took him an hour to get to the department, he hadn’t even got his coat off when Q appeared and requested him to come to see M for a meeting, well he we go he thought!

* * *

Flash back of a scene before Tobias debriefing

 

  
James took the drinks, went and sat down at the table with Q and Money Penny. He needed a pay rise, what he did for the HM Government, he put the tray down and started, “look Money, Q really did it for best reasons, let Q explain, then if you think he’s still a jealous immature prat, who did this out of jealousy, then you get to kick him in the balls, me and a couple of the others will gladly hold him for you.” “thanks! not helping mate.”, came the reply,” Alright James I’ll listen to the geek monkey sitting at the table, won’t change my mind, his balls are still toast, you know the bastard is trying to get the one I love killed, but I’ll listen, can 009 hold him with you, while even better, I get Mr Jaws to kick him in the balls “sniffed Money Penny, “ _ **Oh By the way arsehole!”**_ Money Penny looks at Q while she says this “ _ **Me and the other PA’s have got together and have ensured that the TAX you are paying is the emergency TAX code, wouldn’t ask your bank manager for a loan at the moment if ever. And we have only starting making you pay for shafting Tobias my soul mate”**_

 

 

Q looked at Bond, sighed and started “Look I know Tobias, has his faults, amongst them rude, obsessive, intimidating, but for all his faults” Q puts his hand up in surrender,” everybody really likes him, even the agents. We see him in the R&D department as a younger obsessed brother almost, and we know by little ways you love him and with the right pushing he will ask you out and the rest as they say is history. Well M wanted James to infiltrate a group, the order of the phoenix, the first way they thought was for James to infiltrate by…” “We’ll not go there…” suggests James “yeah sorry mate, but Shagging that _**009**_ the Tonks Bird for H..” “DO NOT GO THERE” reiterated James, “Well like I have tried to explain Money, it was imperative that the department gets some in this order to gather information, I mean if they were to get James here….” a low growling was heard, Q quickly continues “Well an acquaintance in France, suggested that he might have information, regarding the Riddles group, you know the one opposed to the Phoenix, well I met the informant with _ **003**_ , and we found out that was Tobias was in deep, really almost too deep. The idiot was not only a member of the Riddle organization, that was okay, stupid but understandable, but had ah……started spying on the Phoenix for them. It was only a matter of time that this order of Phoenix would find out about Tobias, and he was dead. So we went and told M, and she decided it was safer to get Tobias in very deep into the organization, and gather information for us, this way they can train the idiot, guide and support him and hopefully pull him out of this mess alive. I mean it’s not much now, but Money now with the Department on his side he has more than a fighting chance of coming out of this alive.”

 

 

James then hugs Money Penny who is crying by this time “Look Money, yes it isn't perfect, and every agent in the department would more than gladly change position with him, but he is the best person to do this, he is a wizard, already has Dumbledore at the moment, believing that he is on their side. Yes! its dangerous, but as Q has said, every agent, hell everybody in the department will do their damnest to pull him out of this mess alive, and then a few of us will be advising him about how stupid he’s been. Alone he was almost dead, he had maybe six months at the most, but now he has a better chance.”

 

 

“You will get him out alive, please James, Q get my idiot out alive, please”

And James answers “we’ll try our hardest, Money we haven’t lost an agent in a long time, and we are not planning going to start now!”

 

Oh Money Penny loved Tobias, she just wanted him home, she would have him poor, broken, just home and hers, and prayed to all the Gods she could think of, that M knew what they were doing, and could bring Tobias home. Of course one of the first things she planned on accomplishing was getting rid of his old car! She would pretend to love the piece old of junk as much as Tobias did, but just ensure that Spectra blew it up on the continent with the American agent who thought that because he diplomatic immunity could grope her with impunity.

 

 

Money Penny had it all worked out. She would persuade Tobias to lend her the car and then have the painting workshop put on the roof car the code the number spelling out Piss off spectra on it and send it out with the American agent, killing two birds with one stone as it were.

 

 

And because it was of course the departments fault they would replace the old heap of junk and she had her eye on a nice Black Aston Martin S Rapide family, great reviews by Chris Evans, and let’s face it the only time they would be able to afford an Aston Martin in their lives.

 

 

End of flash back and back to original time-line

* * *

Tobias left the meeting with his boss M shell shocked, oh yes the bastards he worked for had really found a way of making him pay in his blood. When Tobias had stepped into M’s office, he was surprised to see bloody James Bond _**007**_ sitting there with the departments head of training and his brother Stephen. It was quickly established that Tobias had started spying for the Voldemort’s group on the Order of the Phoenix.

 

 

Then M had informed him that nice but steel toned voice that they were promoting him being a _**00 agent**_ for the department, and that he would be going undercover as the Muggle Professor at Hogwarts (bastards, they knew how to make his life a living hell. Surrounded by brainless children with superior attitudes and Dumbledore, give him the firing squad any day!). He wouldn’t be interacting with Voldemort’s organization anymore, they had others who would ensure that the information that Tobias could glean would be passed on, no he would report back to them via James here, who was apparently courting a Nymphadora Tonks. Well at least thought Tobias I understand why James looked green every time the _**009**_ agent was mentioned In the conversation.

 

 

It was well known in the department that an American agent had wandered up to _**009**_ one day and said in his smarmiest voice “Well love aren’t you just to pretty and feminine to be an agent….. _wouldn’t it be better to come and have rampant sex..will show you what a real man can do”_ the agent winked at Tonks,.

 

 

She had done no more (and here all the men who were witnessed to what happened next still closed their eyes and winced when they thought back on the scene and replied, _“_ _ **well big man, if I came towards you with a gun to shoot you and your comrades…would you kill me first?”**_

 

 

“Of course not” the agent had replied

 

 

“Then you would be dead…. _ **lover boy….because I have no qualms about shooting you anybody else I have to”**_ and with that she quickly handed his arse back to him on a platter and he left the room cupping his balls in his hands, Tobias was very happy to see the git dispatched that way after all he had apparently groped his sweet and innocent Money Penny.

 

 

Tobias had tried to say that if they had the black mantis _**009**_ Nymphadora Tonks was already placed in the phoenix order, then they couldn’t possible need him there as well.

 

 

M pointed out that _**009**_ although in the order, was not with Dumbledore almost every day, which Tobias would be in his new role for them! She was also concentrating on getting information and evidence of serious crimes that had taken placed before, and gathering information about the ministry, Aurors and how corrupt they were for the government to begin to act upon.

 

 

So for the next seven weeks to the start of the school year, Tobias would of course being having two weeks off on holiday with Money Penny, the rest of time he would be in training. All Tobias could think was welcome to his personal hell!

 

 

Which had led him to here and Tobias was not looking forward to this, he was here on request of this mate’s wife to have dinner in a nice little restaurant, she wanted to catch up with him etc. His mate Derek who worked for another part of the ministry, but was a top wizard literally with electronics, they had both hit it off, and Derek’s wife always had a soft spot for him, sending him little things e.g. the cupcakes, ginger bread, home frozen meals when she cooked a big batch.

 

 

Well he had told them he had been let go, and had got a new job at Hogwarts, a couple of hours later in Derek’s house, supposedly looking at this new computer of his mate, Derek’s wife had managed to get the full story from him. He could still feel the upside hit on his head she gave him _**“For being a bloody idiot.”**_ So they discussed a few things, then she suddenly asked “Isn’t muggle studies a joke subject, you’ve always said that normally, they got any idiot to teach it? So why does Dumbledore want an expert to teach the subject this year? The kids won’t be interested, hell they will ignore the subject, so that means that Dumbledore wants something else? Tobias at what era do you think the Magical community think the muggle society is in, compared to them?”

 

  
Tobias thought and answered “I supposed anything from 1900’s, why?”

 

  
“How advanced is Muggle society now from say the 1950’s, do you think?” she questioned.

 

  
“Well quite a bit, a lot in fact, there’s computers, phones, transport, electronics, I mean think about it, everybody has a mobile phone, no a smart phone, in the 50’s house phones were rare.”

 

  
“Right! And how long has Dumbledore been in the magical society, do you think, I mean really separate from muggle society Tobias? He’s not stupid, if the department is correct and he left muggle society from 1950’s at the latest, then he would know that there have been advances in the muggle world at least in technology, I think, and I could be wrong, but I think Dumbledore is using you to find out how advanced we are, and if you and the department, aren’t careful, then you will give him all the information he requires, and then the Government could be screwed!”

 

Tobias sat in that room stunned and knew that Derek’s wife was correct. Dumbledore was using him as a way of finding out how more advanced the muggle society was. Tobias knew he had to quickly contact Q and get both of them to revise the lesson plans he was going to use at Hogwarts.

 

 

Oh Dumbledore may think that he was being fed up to date information, but all he would be getting would hopefully be a history lesson on muggle technology from the 1950’s!

* * *

 

Kreacher has popped away, but not to his resting place, which wasn't longer the little room besides the boiler, but a room on the ground floor that he shared with Dobby and Winky. Each of them had a real uniform with the crest of the Black Family upon the tunics and real beds and even shoes had been provided for them by their Master and his family.

 

 

He followed the old magic, that had bound him to Master Stoker and therefore it was easy for him to find the Vampire Prince.

 

 

He kneeled before him and greeted him devotely: “My Prince, it is a pleasure to see you once again, Sire.”

 

 

“Kreacher what can you tell me? Have you seen Fawkes already?”, asked Vladimir Tepes and leant forward to observe him eagerly.

 

 

“Young Master Severus had dreamed last night, bad dream about the past. He had even cried bloody tears and asked for a book about it.”

 

 

“Did he remember me?”

 

 

“I can't say, Sire. But we have do to something quickly, the bad man has already set his eyes on him.”, replied Kreacher humbly.

 

 

“Albion”, growled Vlad. “He will not harm my son again. We have to be quick, Kreacher. I have to bring him to a safe place, so that Albion cannot touch him. It is important that he remembers everything, Kreacher. Help me, where will my son be, today?”

 

 

“He usually left Grimmauld Place to go to his workplace at 8 a.m. Sire. He works in the building of NEW SCOTLAND YARD.”

 

 

“Good, very good, Kreacher. I will retrieve him personally with some of my men. It is the only way, to ensure that nobody will harm him.”

 

 

The elf nodded and popped away.

 

 

“Radu, Jacek come here at once.”, called Vlad impatiently. He didn't have to wait long before both men enter the room and bowed deeply to him.

 

  
“I have a mission for you. My son has been reborn at last. His name is Severus Snape and once again he is a male bearer. He works for the state police and Albion had already set his eyes on him.”

 

 

“What do you wish from us, my prince?”, asked Jacek curiously.

 

 

“We will attack NEW SCOTLAND YARD with some bombs and retrieve my son. I will not allow anyone to harm him again. He will stay with me, and I will ensure that he remembers me.”

 

 

“As you wish, my Prince. Anything else?”

 

 

“Indeed – Radu you will instruct Tatyana to brew her strongest de-aging potion. One that can be injected via a syringe into the bloodstream. Severus was always so stubborn, and if I have to turn him into a 6-year-old only to ensure that nobody will rape him, then it is worth the price.”, growled Vlad.

 

 

“Should she brew a sedative potion as well?”, wanted Radu to know. He didn't even try to stop his Master. It never ended well, when you tried it. His rampage after the loss of Severus was the ultimate proof of it. “Damn Albion to the innerst circle of hell, why did he have to abduct and rape the young prince. Vlad has never been the same and everytime he encounter another wizard, who only resembles lightly Albion, he has taken gruesome revenge.”

 

Red Hair and blue eyes when you were male, wasn't allowed any longer in his realm. He gouged them out and, tortured the poor sods for days and in the end impaled them on the highest poles he could find. With medical precision, impaled in such a way, that they would suffer for weeks, without an early death.

 

 

“She should have everything prepared for our return. Prepare the heir-room in the east-wing, too. It is time to bring him back, where he belongs.”, smirked Vlad. “We will go in 30 minutes. Inform the elves, that my son will come home today..”

 

 

“We will hurry, my prince.”, agreed both men and hurried to do their duty. Radu informed their Potions Mistress about the needed potions and Jacek organised the bombs, which would be needed to create a chaos, that would allow their Prince to retrieve their son.

* * *

At 9 a.m. NEW SCOTLAND YARD had been attacked by various bombs, chaos rules the building and fire threaten to destroy important evidence. Severus had given the order that UCOS had to bring their files to the safe house, even when they were fire-proof, they couldn't afford to lose such important evidence.

 

Smoke makes it hard for the employees to breath and after ensuring that they had no casualties, Severus had ordered the evacuation of the burning building. He was the last one in this section of NEW SCOTLAND YARD, a handkerchief held over his mouth, so that he could still breath, as he ran to the Emergency Exit.

 

Severus had almost reached it, as a burly figure stepped into his way and shoved him harshly back and grabbed the handkerchief from his fingers.

 

 

“You won't going to need this any longer.”, smirked the shadow.

 

 

“What? Are you responsible for this attack?”, growled Severus, the smoke makes his head spin.

 

 

“Quite possible, you are a highly sought upon price, Severus Snape – did you know that?”, replied the shadow.

 

 

Vlad has appeared behind his son and grabbed him harshly, embraced him into his strong arms and pressed a hand over Severus' mouth.

 

 

Fruitlessly struggled Severus to escape his captor, without any success.

 

 

“Stop it, Severus. You only hurt yourself. I have found you at last, my son.”

 

Shocked tried Severus to get a glimpse of the man, but before he could even turn his head, Vlad had already used the syringe to inject the sedative into Severus' bloodstream.

 

 

Unconcious fell Severus into Vlad's arms who caressed softly the black hair. He hold him tighter and apparated with Severus and his helper out of the burning building.

 

 

He had his son again in his arms, and this time nobody will separate them ever again.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News Report about the attack on New Scotland Yard and the abduction of Severus. Who will benefit from this chaos?

 

 

Breaking News From Sky News

 

“There has been a terrorist attack on the British Police Head Office of New Scotland Yard.

At around 9am this morning loud explosions were heard from the vicinity of New Scotland Yard and then there was smoke coming from the building.

Quickly New Scotland Yard was evacuated and fire fighters are still trying to get the fires under control! The Terrorists abduct Deputy Comissioner Severus Snape”

 

“What do you mean fires Sarah, there was more than one explosion then”

 

“Yes John! It appears there were a number of explosions from the building”

 

“Were there any casualties”

 

“Yes we do have some bad news, apparently there was a senior police officer who appears to have been seriously injured, he was co-ordinating the evacuation of the building when, and was one of the last people to try to leave. When it appears he became overcome with smoke exultation, he has been taken to the nearest hospital. Our sources have informed us that the seriously injured officer and others were had slightly hurt will hopeful make a full recovery. And Severus hasn't been seen since 9.30 a.m. - he was still in the burning building and ordered the other to evacuate...”

 

“Sarah! Has any terrorist organisation admitted lunching the attack?”

 

“Apparently John! Our sources have informed us that there is a little unknown terrorist organisation called ORDER OF THE PHOENIX that has taken credit for the attack on the British Police Headquarters, it is an organisation that has home grown militant members and are quite dangerous and fanatical!”

 

“Is there any other information that you can tell us regarding this organisation of the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX Sarah! At this time”

 

“Apparently not a lot is known about the organisation, only that it is not affiliated to any other terrorist organisation, it is headed by one Albus Dumbledore who is or was a respected Headmaster of private co-educational boarding school. There are rumours that he has used money from the school accounts to finance this organisation. Other terrorists organisations including the IRA and Islamic terrorist organisation have distanced themselves”

 

“Yes well Sarah will have to leave you there as there more news coming in to our studio, William you are at the Prime Minister’s residence and what has their office said on this grave matter”

 

“Yes John! The feeling here is one of shock, there have been meetings with all leaders of the different political parties and head of Lords, and the Prime Minister has released a statement that there will be a special session called today in Parliament to outlaw this Organisation the Order of the Phoenix. And an arrest warrant issued for the arrest of the head of the organisation. All parties across the political spectrum have come together today and are fully behind the government and prime minster with this response”

 

“There has been rumours that the head of the organisation is in fact a respected headmaster of a private school. How is this news being handled?”

 

“Well John! The government as is there right is now taking control of the private school and the board of Governors and teachers at the school are being investigated to see if they were members of this order of the Phoenix. …….wait there is moment behind me…yes I THINK THAT SOMEBODY IS GOING TO SPEAK TO US”

* * *

 

With this the camera pans from the presenter to a group of people, who comprised all the leaders of the different political parties in Britain. A tall distinguished man steps forward and starts to speak, instantly there is a hush from everybody and everything Downing Street. There have been very few occasions when the whole of the British Parliament have come together and agreed on a plan! The gentleman starts to speak with a slight Scottish Accent:

 

“My name and which party I am leader of is not important at this time….I have been nominated the spokesman for the loyal opposition of the British Parliament, everybody has been shocked and appalled at this attempt at the heart of our nations bastion of Law and Order.

 

We are one hundred per cent behind the British Government and our the Queen at the plan of action that will be completed to find and prosecute these terrorists…….we would like to advice and inform the leaders of other organisations that we know you are not responsible for this heinous crime today! This order of the Phoenix is a group of vigilante terrorist who are hell bent on destroying our freedom and way of life….to think that such an organisation is home grown and its members purpose is take control and rule our democratic land……But we will not be swayed, and will do everything to ensure that this organisation is roused and members caught and imprisoned…..We understand that the Queen has already on the advice of the Prime Minister contacted other heads of Nations to inform about this insidious terrorist group…..it is with great sadness that this organisation has been acting without impunity in our society for the last 70-80 years, but until today our security and police forces had been unable to catch them for the terrorist attacks that they have known about…we would also with the Prime minster also wish the brave individual who was seriously burned and the other hurt people a speedy recovery…and to thank the individual from ensuring that New Scotland Yard was successfully evacuated, without his cool head and leadership it may have meant more injured even dead today!”

 

With that the scene closes and the viewers find themselves watching the News caster in the television room. The news caster looks at the cameras and says to the viewers:

 

“As you can see a terrorist organisation called the Order of the Phoenix has claimed responsibility for the attacks….we have here our an expert on these organisation a Dr Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. who has agreed to tell us more about this organisation and there aims”

 

The camera swings round to rest on Tom Marvolo Riddle jr., next to him is an oriental looking gentleman, and American and middle eastern looking gentleman. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. clears his throat and is silky voice starts

 

“Thank you for inviting me on to your program. It is with regret that I have to tell you this organisation is comprised of individuals, who see no future for democracy….and believe that societies especially Britain should be ruled as feudal lordships with their leader a Mr Albus Dumbledore ruling the nation, in fact this group of terrorists have separated themselves from main stream society and follow their out dated and archaic rules. This Dumbledore has managed to style himself to his follows as a messiah that can do no wrong……..”

 

The American seated next to Tom Riddle jr. politely interrupts to inform viewers and the world why the Order of the Phoenix organisation was more dangerous than other terrorist organisations. Tom Riddle jr. sat back in his chair, it was so relatively simple for the government to spin the bombing attack as a terrorist attack by Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix, and ensure everybody now saw him as a major threat. Now the British Government could legitimately take control not only of Hogwarts school but the other bastions of the British magical society, and state to integrate them. Yes who ever attacked New Scotland Yard this morning did the government a big favour today, with very few serious casualties, except of course for the kidnapping of the Deputy Commissioner of police Snape.

 

“But, why should this group kidnap the Deputy Commissioner Severus Snape?”, asked Sarah.

 

“A very good question, Sarah. Maybe I can explain a bit about it. One of the reasons is the fact that Deputy Commissioner Severus Snape and his UCOS-Department has taken the job very seriously to gather evidence about these Terrorists. He did even rescue two boys from an abusive household and became their new surrogate parent. One of those boys, Harry Potter, has attended the Private School in Scotland, where Dumbledore has been headmaster. He had tried to manipulate the boy for his personal gain and even successfully framed the legal guardian of the young man with murder and terrorism. He ensured that Lord Sirius Black didn't even get a trial and stole from the private accounts and the trust fund of the orphaned child.”

 

Tom take a sip of his waterglass and continued: He tried to manipulate the young man to follow his lead, leaving him with relatives that have hate him and his parents, to ensure that the boy would be heavily abused and he would be so hungry for affection, that he would believe the headmaster everything that he told him. Luckily for young Harry his cousin Dudley doesn't follow his parents and tried to protect him from the worst forms of abuse over the past years. He shared his meals with him, protected him during their schooling days against bullies and even contacted the best friend of his cousin, Hermione Granger-Snape, who attended the same school, to inform the authorities about the abuse.”

  
“They have tried it before without success, as somebody, we believe it was Dumbledore or one of his followers destroyed all evidence about the abuse. Ms. Figg an elderly neighbour has been killed as somebody shoved the old woman in front of a milk van. She has seen the bruises on young Harry and has gone to the local Police to report it. She has even tried to inform the school, where Harry should attend, after his 11th Birthday, but she got no reply.”

 

“Thank you very much, Dr. Riddle – do you think that the Police will be able to stop this terrorists and save the Deputy Commissioner Snape?”

 

“I do hope, that he will be find uninjured, but we shouldn't make the mistakes of underestimating them, Sarah. They have already proved in the past decades, that they won't shy back from any misdeed. And their leader is very ruthless man, who is known for breaking his prisoner personally. I have found witnesses, that have confirmed how he has ranted, that he would teach the Deputy Commissioner a lesson, he won't forget. It was even rumoured that he intended to rape him. As he has the right to do anything he wanted for the “Greater Good”. Don't be mistaken, he may look like a harmless Grandfather, but Albus Dumbledore is a very dangerous man, who doesn't know any clemency.”

* * *

Stephen Fishers sat in his office with the television on mute and the prime minster and leaders of the opposition with M on the couches having refreshments, on the coffee table laid scattered the national and international newspapers.

 

M turned to the group and said “It is so fortuitous that what is being reported is mainly the truth, Severus Snape did insure everybody else got out the building alive”

 

The Prime Minster added “Really you cannot buy the good will that ordinary people have for the police now, never thought I would see certain groups getting behind and declaring they would work with the best police force in the world”

 

“Bit of luck really, this unfortunate attack means we can update New Scotland yard, and move up our integration of the two societies by at oh at least 3 or more years. The magical society has to cave in now, after all the ordinary man in the street will not stand for what it sees as a minority society taking over the country, and the Muslims are already stating that if this magical society has their own laws and institutions, then they should be allowed to have Sharia law” The leader of the opposition stated

 

“Never thought old UKIP would be so helpful, after all when they stood up and said that they supported all aspects of a multi-cultural British society that was integrated fully. But they were against a society that believed it was not a part of this great and noble land, and even had its own parliament and laws the magical ministry didn’t know what to do!” M continued

 

“Well perhaps it was going a bit far to suggest stringing any opponents up by their balls in public to supporters of the magical communities stance was a bit harsh” The leader of the opposition stated.

 

The leader of the Lords just smirked reach forward and took a biscuit from the plate in front of him “But it did mean that by the end of today, the MAGICAL SOCIETY so called parliament and ministry was closed and we had full control of the society for the first time since Pope Adrian IV great whatever nephew Albion the scourge manage to separate the two communities, really if you think about it the catholic church really was nothing but trouble for us”

 

Stephen slowly slipped his drink and added “Of course it always helps when the person in charge is not only a genuine hero and one hundred percent stand-up guy, but that people have kidnapped him really did us a favour…..M is my younger brother coming along okay with his training”

 

“He is absolutely brilliant! Trainers are so upset that the recruiters didn’t spot him. Took out this morning most of the _**00 agents**_ at once and handed that _**009 witch**_ Tonks her arse on a plate. Then got up and walked out the room just as if nothing had happened……of course after this mission he will not be going back into the R&R department, NO! he has just too much natural talent to let it go to waste!”

 

“Indeed, but that same has been said about Severus Snape, trained by our SAS to be one of their best snipers. The SAS weren't happy as they lost him to UCOS”, stated M calmly.

 

“We have to find them quickly. Snape is one of our best men and this lunatic should have been stopped ages ago.”, commented Stephen Fisher.

 

“You're right, Stephen. But the problem will be to find any one of his minions. Has _**009**_ reported back to us?”

 

“Unfortunately not, she only mention he had a core-group who believes him to be the next Merlin and that he can walk on water, too. They would do everything for him, even when it includes torture and murder.”, replied Stephen Fisher drily.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has a meeting with magic of minister Fudge and Crouch, to help liaise with the muggle government. As he knows so much about the backward muggle society. 
> 
> There are explosions yat the leaky cauldron and panic? Is it to late for the magical government to liase with the muggle one. What has are the newspapers reporting and why are the Weasleys so upset.
> 
> How is Vlad getting on with his lost wayward son?

4 p.m on day of the attack on New Scotland yard in the Ministry of Magic  
Fudge's office

Hell was breaking loose – the latest actions have only ensured that nothing and nobody will be able to stop the merging of both magical and muggle societies into one again. To prevent further treason the Queen, Elisabeth II, has ordered that all citizens of the United Kingdom of Britain over the age of 11 have to swear a binding loyalty oath to throne and country. No loopholes should be left open and the rats should be having no place to hide.

Not surprisingly, Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE, was the first to swore this oath, followed by her niece Susan. Both were very good friends of Severus Granger-Snape and his family and wanted him to be found as soon as possible. Percy Weasley, their spy in Fudge's office, followed without hesitation. He wanted to prove once and for all where his true loyalties lie and finally be able to live openly together with his soulmate Oliver Wood. His parents are never willing to accept homosexual relationship, even when it was possible for those familes to have children on their own. Potions and surrogates were only some of the option, and when you're were very, very lucky you could even carry the dormant gene of a male bearer. It doesn't matter for Percy and his partner they were happy together and nobody could change it.

Fudge was not looking forward to this meeting with Dumbledore, he was finally going to tell him that the Ministry was going to open negotiations with the British Muggle Ministry. Dumbledore would not like it, but it had to done, they had to start negotiations. No matter what was said in the echelons of the Ministry, and how Dumbledore and his order had helped them over the years, he knew with other people that the muggles were not happy. He had tried to contact his muggle equalivant but had been refused access to them. No he told himself, now was the time to eat humble pie, and start to try negotiate the integrating of both worlds, before the shit really hit the preverbal fan.

Fudge had been an Auror during the first wizarding war and had been an active member of the order of the Phoenix then. He had completed tasks for Dumbledore and the light side that were morally wrong, he knew that he was guilty of breaking nearly every magical law in society. He still couldn’t figure out how Dumbledore had managed to recruit the young Tonks witch to the order of the Phoenix. She was a liability and thick, but like most members of the badger house she was loyal to boot. No he knew that he had to succeed in ensuring that Dumbledore was demoted to being the headmaster of Hogwarts school and left the running of the British magical society to more qualified individuals.

After ensuring that Dumbledore understood that would have no role or power in the Wizengamot or the Ministry. The next task for him and his staff was to start by accepting and passing numerous laws though the Wizengamot, lovely! thought Fudge another headache of Dumbledore’s making. No this meeting had to go well for them, Dumbledore had to be told to not meddle in the Ministry’s business, to disband his order of the phoenix (in fact Rookwood had said that the muggles may want them to outlaw the order altogether). And that was just for starters. Fudge’s secretary (Percy Weasley) showed Dumbledore in to office, Crouch followed, he was to be Fudge’s back up, and hopeful make Dumbledore see reason.

Crouch relayed their arguments and informed Dumbledore that his meddling had to stop, he had to let the ministry govern, and to interact with the muggle ministry without Dumbledore’s advice or interference.

Dumbledore looked around the office, he looked the epitome of a grandfather, eyes twinkling, smiling good natured at the two men in the office. Dumbledore sighed and said contritely ‘if you really think that I and my loyal band of supporters have outlived their usefulness, well of course WE as a group will bow out gracefully my dear man, just give us the word, I wouldn’t want to make any situations with the muggles more difficult.’

The two men looked at each other, this was way better than they had hoped for. They had been expecting shouting, hexing, magic flaring around them, no Dumbledore was being reasonable, they could do this, they could start the negotiations with the muggle British Government. They could stop Dumbledore and his order messing things up for them.

‘BUT’ continued Dumbledore ‘I will put forward my view point, if after listening to it you still agree that I should be dismissed then I will except it my boy. How is your Great Great grandmother doing Fudge has she still got the gout in her foot, that is such a painful condition? Give her my regards son, I can still remember taking her to our sixth year Yule ball at Hogwarts. I must say that she never held it against me that my family had fallen on hard times, I always found her so enlightening, even radical in her thinking. Oh yes I remember her campaign and got the law changed about women being able to attend the Wizengamot, she even got them the vote, of course after certain restrictions. They had to be the head of the family. Oh to be young again, the reckless things we do. I remember skinny dipping with other young men, muggle and magical in Cambridge during little Vicky’s reign. Oh she was such a flighty little one, had seven, ten oh no it was nine little ones. It was a shame what happened to her descendants in Russia in 1918. Well I made such friends with the right type of muggle men during that period, oh! of course they knew had to party then. Did you know that they had shooting parties, well it isn’t well known what was got up to? I remember my first time, I did it at this muggles lords son house, Crouch I mean poke her, no have sex, early in the morning with an under parlor maid, why would I have sex with another man WHAT I AM NOT A POOF!, Crouch its unnatural, they can’t have children, no Fudge two men can’t have children, men can’t become pregnant, oh well, you’re sure your two gay Grandfathers had four children, well that is just a bit too much information, twenty hours for the first one, really only twenty minutes for the fourth, sounds painful to me. FUDGE I did not have penetrative sexual relationships with that man or any man, HOW DARE YOU CROUCH, TO ASK SUCH DISGUSTING QUESTIONS, I AM SHOCKED YOU WOULD EVEN THINK I….OH MERLIN. AGAIN CROUCH IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR A WOMAN TO GIVE A MAN ORAL SEX, THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE THERE FOR SEX, BABIES, HOUSE ELFS CAN DO THE REST. CROUCH REALLY IT IS EVEN DISGUSTING TO THINK ABOUT A MAN GIVING A WOMAN ORAL SEX; BUT TO GIVE ANOTHER….. NO! NOOO! I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION ON THE REASONS OF TASTE. Where was I, oh yes it was so embarrassing when she caught, oh! What happened Crouch, oh nothing after all it was a common occurrence, young men being young. Actually learnt a lot form the experience, what Fudge the girl, well they let her go, such a shame only thirteen, of course she couldn’t get another position in a big, no small household, missed the tea she brought me up when I returned to the house that yuletide, well Crouch she was considered trouble, if she would hit the sack with anyone, it didn’t help that she claimed I forced myself on her. No rubbish, if the crying and whimpers were anything to go by, she loved the ravishing. Well it was quite sad really, she died in the workhouse, really I don’t know what happened to the child……….”

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from outside the Ministry, it seemed to be coming from the Leaky Caldron entrance to Diagon Alley. Suddenly the Fudge and Crouch heard the panicking shouting of people outside the ministry, Crouch stood up and went to see what the commotion outside the ministry was. Crouch looked out the office window into a scene of pure chaos there were people running to the ministry and people running from the ministry. He turned around to still hear and see Albus Dumbledore speaking “………..The name of the girl Hudson I think, Of course Fudge if it had happened in the magical world, well then I would have course bonded with her, but the muggles see things differently to us. Shame really, but you see that is why you need someone like me, I know how muggles minds work. Let’s see their view points on women are totally, well really, muggle women are expected to work. They have them in their armed forces now, well how can muggles be dangerous if they women fighting for them, after all they are the weaker sex. Crouch! Crouch! Of course women should be allowed to work, but they are the weaker sex after all, it is a bit shameful for their bonded to not be able to support the family. Fudge the NHS, well it’s a joke, they don’t tell you they are still using treatments we have long discontinued, you haven’t heard, well you want to hear old what’s his name the little whipper snapper, head of St Mungo goes on about muggles using maggots, honey treatment, leech’s in some cases. Of course Crouch we stopped using those treatments years ago, before the 1900’s I believe. Success rates for illnesses, misconceptions Fudge, you do realize they have whole hospitals called I think hospices for people to die. That’s the reason Fudge that the reason the state should not provide health care, Crouch please if people only prioritized in their lives, then they would be able to safe for good healthcare, minor matter that we only have one hospital, really muggle hospitals wont employ our healers, no I don’t believe it, Everybody knows they are the best, No Fudge, please, of course our healers are better trained. Well the USA was always snobs, I mean making our healers retrain in their country, before employing them, come on tell me which other country has that condition, Oh only outer Mongolia doesn’t, I would see about the caliber of researchers you are employing in that department…………”

Suddenly Crouch turned to back to the window and saw the muggle Aurors and their army striding towards the ministry. The first thing Crouch thought was its impossible for this to be happening, and the second thought that Dumbledore was still sprouting nonsense “……………Fudge please ask the people who know about muggle Aurors, they were so grateful after that little fracas, couldn’t stop thanking me and my team for stopping that group of death eaters, they didn’t even know what they are. No! No! No Fudge please that was a little nasty jumped little official git at the time, oh the Muggle police chief you know he’s put me in for a medal, of course I had to turn it down. Oh Crouch you didn’t hear, he said without me and my team, well the incident would have been so much worse. No Fudge you must understand that the muggles, well it’s difficult to explain to you. They have none of the things we take for granted, you know the little comforts that make life worthwhile, if we how do I say it, oh yes if you saw at years sorting, the first year muggles faces of wonderment at what magic can do. Their faces Fudge, their faces brings home that they just don’t have the same luxuries as us like lighting and heating at night. Crouch your son must have told you often how backwards they are, not to say bad things about muggles, but……you know it’s difficult enough to integrate magical children some of their customs are strange, I mean one muggle child got so unhappy when they weren’t allowed to celebrate the Beltane festival, really Fudge……….Oh it’s the summer solstice, oh you still celebrate it. Well that proves it the child just researched it to make them look good. I mean a full blood child would have known not to draw attention to it. No if we were to start speaking to the muggle government about integration between the two groups, well the backwards misconceptions the muggles have, it would have such a drastic impact upon our society. Really Fudge why do you listen to Rockwood and Moody, so a few individuals, oh twenty children and their teacher, muggles saying a traffic accident, no it wasn’t the phoenix doing it was definitely the death eaters, what they were wearing auror cloaks, not death eater robes. That just proves it old man, they went in disguise, they tell you lies and half-truths all the time my dear man. Fudge of course other magical country’s aren’t black listing us, we are welcome there…………”

Fudge suddenly looked at Crouch who was staring out the window and said “Crouch ! Whatever is the matter? You look like you have seen a ………..”

Still Dumbledore continued was still self-obsessed in his ramblings and continued on “……..What do you mean about the reprisals of the British Muggle Government on them. Load of rubbish, I mean what can the British Muggle Government do, secret agents, do you live in a fantasy world, please stop jesting, Crouch are you really the man for the job, or should Wimpex be a better choice, of course I am not threating you, just pointing out what people might be saying. Oh my son, you know you could be my great grandson three times removed, a still remember your house elf Winky feeding you, you were so adorable, where do all the years go. As I was saying the muggle government and police ask for my advice all the time, I have to say that I am always proud to tell them that I am your most trusted advisor and mentor. Fudge ehm did you want me to speak to old Llechery to get him to endorse you running for the next term in office. Oh its nothing Fudge, of course I believe you are the best person for the job, come on man you and your advisors are so decisive, not like oh who do I mean ah… I got it Longbottom, yes Augusta Longbottom. I mean look at this morning, calling me in to discuss the most appalling attacks by death eaters on muggles and magical families, now are we going to discuss how we are going to defeat Voldemort. Well of course I am only so proud to drop everything to come and advise you Fudge, Yes Crouch I do agree that, being the headmaster of Hogwarts is the most important position you can do, I mean the muggles have a saying Crouch who rocks the cradle rules the world, get the young and you have them forever, but as I said to McGonagall and Flitwick this just this morning, you must ensure that the world will be safe for the little ones to grow up into. Now shall we discuss the responses to muggle prime minister, we’ll let him, oh Elizabeth wants to speak to you as well, such a cute baby, called her Beckyums when she was young, well she’s a woman. She will understand you can’t just drop everything for her, Fudge take my advice YOU TELL THEM WHAT TO DO, so she’s the Queen, such an inconsequential position, after a women is doing the job, No the job isn’t heritary, believe me I know these things, still call round for tea every Tuesday afternoon, I’ll mention you to her shall her, now Fudge you just tell her that she’s being very selfish insisting that you drop everything to see her, believe me she’ll be grateful for being put in her place, women love being told what to do, I’ve found out in my life they are like house elfs, need constant criticism and instruction, Fudge where is your back bone, just tell her to shut up and stop whining, Fudge don’t want to say… But Longbottom is gaining favor, with the Lords, and without my word supporting you...... well the wrong people like Augusta Longbottom could be voted in, and now my advice would be….’

“Fudge, oh Merlin we are doomed…doomed…the muggles have just marched straight in to the alley, they are coming here! They have come into the alley……they have weapons they are marching here, its to late for us to do anything now!…” Crouch shouted out to Fudge

Dumbledore stopped his ramblings and said “Really Crouch old boy! I think perhaps you had too much to drink at lunchtime if you are hallucinating!” Albus then sighed his grandfatherly sigh and said patronising to Crouch “You must be mistaken, there is no way that the muggles..”

“You fucking patronising bastard..Albus Dumbledore. THE FUCKING MUGGLES ARE IN DIAGON ALLEY AND THEIR ARMY ARE MARCHING TOWARDS THE MINISTRY RIGHT FUCKING NOW! WHAT EVER HAS HAPPENED CANNOT BE FIXED BY YOUR FUCKING PERVERTED SELF…” Crouch didn’t get to finish his tirade against Dumbledore as Percy Weasley burst in the door

 

Percy Weasley said “Sir the Undersecretary Ms Umbridge needs to see you now…the muggles have one arrest warrant for Dumbledore and any member of the Order of Phoenix….and they are here to take control of our society”

Fudge looked at Dumbledore as he said “No way can the muggle government take control of our legal and sovereign government and why would they have an arrest warrant for me and the order of the phoenix?”

“Apparently sir! There was an attack on the head office of the muggle Aurors this morning….the Government have put out a response that the order of the Phoenix is a terrorist organisation that headed by you, and that you are trying to take over their government…..there has been a big backlash in the muggle society, and the muggle Government with the support of the Lord Voldemort’s organisation are going to take our society over……you have ruined us, what will become of my family…I warned them about you and your plans……..they are all part of your order, they have nowhere to go if the muggles come tom arrest them…. I FUCKING HATE YOU DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAVE BROUGHT US TO OUR KNEES, THE MUGGLES HAVE EVERYTHING NOW….HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH WHAT YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED!”

With that Percy quickly left the office with the minister of magic Fudge to see if he could somehow keep control of their society, and talk them out of this mess. Dumbledore quickly looked around the office, he had to get out now! Calm down he thought and think….yes it will work, I’ll take a swig of the poly juice potion that I always keep with me and calmly leave the building and apparate to the burrow, where I can think about what to do next. Suddenly on the Fudges desk he saw a note from the unspeakable department establishing that Snape had been kidnapped, Dumbledore took the potion and calmly walked out the door, and apparated to the burrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Albus walked in to find chaos, with Molly looking distraught and Arthur pacing up and down. William Weasley was sat at the table with his head in his hands. As he walked into the room it fell silent! Bill Weasley looked up at Dumbledore and “are you satisfied now! Did you envision this when your plans came to fruition, read for yourself what the muggles have written about us and the order!”

Dumbledore looked at the young man and said mystified muggles, what do you mean the muggles have written! They know nothing of our society or the war we must wage again for the light side to triumph, we have kept them ignorant to protect them they after all are......”

“Really Albus...ignorant then read this....but before you do, I hope you realise that because of you I and now my family are on the run...the muggle government have seized control of the ministry and Wizengamot! They have started arresting Aurors, and have even taken and arrested Crouch and Fudge....But the worst is that they know....Merlin know how they knew that you are the father of my fourteen year old daughters child.....they have her in protective custody!”

Albus looked at the muggle newspaper that had been thrust in front of him by Arthur, and under a picture of a burning building called New Scotland Yard was the Headlines

Terrorist group the order of the phoenix claims responsibility for terrorist attack, and underneath was an article outlining the supposed attack by his group, the order of the phoenix. As he read further he gathered that the muggle government throughout the world had declared his group, illegal, and that there were warrants of arrest for him as leader and his followers. He read that the British muggle government had seized all, his assets that they knew about, which was everything except for two bolt holes! And secret muggle Swiss account.

Reading the article further he saw that the Weasleys were named as fanatical followers of his terrorist group except for Percy, the twins and Charlie. Wait it couldn’t be possible, how had Lord Voldemort managed to get seen as the good guy and expert on his apparently perverted terrorist group.

He turned the page and there on the next page was a photograph of him now and Ginny Weasley with the headlines perverted leader leaves thirteen year old girl pregnant. Further down the page was the question how many children has this paedophile Albus Dumbledore raped and sodomised over the years? And there was an anonymous source quoted as saying that it was well known throughout Hogwarts that no child of either sex was safe from him. Another source claimed that he had raped children as young as eleven, that professors at this school had tried to get him sacked but that the Board of Governors and influential members of the Ministry were all order members and worshipped him like he was messiah! 

Dumbledore turned a page and the Headline screamed out at him ‘Perverted leader raped and sodomised pregnant girls father when farther was a child at Hogwarts’. The paper was filled with other news, but woven throughout it was the different responses that people and so called expects gave on him as a leader and the order of the phoenix. With one article voicing he opinion that Albus was the leader of dangerous cult, that had enslaved a proportion of the British Population.

He turned to the centre pages and there was an article about his so called life (how wrong could people be he thought) and then the photographs shocked him to the core. Not the recent ones but the ones in his SS uniform with the Head of that organisation. There was another photograph showing him with his arm around Gilbert lovingly. The article informed readers that Gilbert had been a lot more than just a young friend! Then they detailed the death of his niece and how even at then the magical society had let him get away with killing his niece.

The article listed all his supposed crimes, if only they knew he thought! And quoted the American president speech where he vowed that America would the world in hunting Dumbledore down and ensuring that he was tried for his crimes against humanity from before the second world war to the present time. The president praised the British for trying to work with and integrate the magical society with theirs, and that understood why the drastic measures had been taken today, to ensure that the decent British citizens (including the creatures etc.) were fully welcomed into British society.

The president stated that the world leaders would be meeting tomorrow to discuss the integration of all magical societies into muggle societies. After all the president was quoted it is the duty of all governments of the world to ensure that every citizen that live within their borders are treated the same. 

Albus looked up into the Weasley faces crowded into the kitchen and was just about to speak when an Gringotts owl flew into the room...thank merlin though Dumbledore here’s notification that it has all been a big mistake. Instead of flying to Albus the owl flew to Arthur and waited till its letter was retrieved and flew off again.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks sat with her fellow 00 agents Tobias and James in M office, and tried to hash out a plan. The goal now was not to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix (thank Merlin), but for three of them together to find and rescue Deputy Commissioner Severus Snape and capture Albus Dumbledore preferably alive but dead will do nicely as well!

Tonks mused that for many people especially the readers of Ian Fleming franchise ‘James Bond’. Their world and life style was glamorous, dangerous and never a dull moment. In the films the 007 agent James Bond had sex…fond a conspiracy about the bad guys…got to go to exotic locations hopefully in the sun…ogling first almost naked women…shagged a few more women, gambled and drunk and then took out the evil over lord and in the middle of all that there was at least one may two car chases! All of course completed within days. When in fact a secret agents job was to blend into the background, gather intelligence and follow orders. Oh the 00 agents did have certain autonomy when it came to following their assignments, they were after all the trained psychopaths of the secret service world. They were carefully picked for their different skills and attributes and the fact they would all kill you if necessary without a backward glance.

And when you only dare to damage one of the cars, that Tobias has modified for them, then you learn first hand, his special abilities and hexes to feel on your body. They were his babies, and no one harmed his babies. You can't forget it to start the job without having a reasonable insurance to pay for any dents and scratches in his carpool. James has managed to get on his bad side within days, as he gotten the first new specifically modified Aston Martin destroyed, as Spectra tried to kill him on a mission in Monaco. Tobias' glares was more effective than ever laser beam that Q created in his lab and his scathing words could even bring the most experienced 00 Agents to tears. Come back without a car and you can't prove it 100-% that it wasn't your fault, and Tobias arrange that you will clean Headquarters for months with a toothbrush, while you have to pay back every penny for the replacement.

The department normally managed to find and snag their agents young as possible, out of school or even university! You weren’t invited for an interview by the old boys network, no you normally noticed a job advert in a paper that caught your eye. Worded in such a way that it seemed to be made for you, take James the other agent who was part of this operation, he was a werewolf who had always said, it had been a shock when he had attended an interview for a job advertised in the Daily Mirror, that specified not working the days of the full moon, to find it was to working with the muggle Ministry, they didn’t mind that he was a werewolf. For them the fact that he could tear out somebody’s throat without thinking was a boon. It was a bit disconcerting to find out that your trainers and bosses were disappointed that you were amicable and generally a nice person. Well working for the Ministry had cured James and everybody else in the unit of that.

To join the elite 00s squad would took hard work and training. The 00 comprised of about twenty to thirty people, at present there was five vampires, twelve were wolves, now four ordinary dark wizards, and five ex SAS muggles, and out of all the groups the lesbian ex SAS muggle was the worst, mind you the other four muggles weren’t far behind her. 

The unit recruiters had been greatly upset and disappointed that they hadn’t managed to see Tobias Fisher's potential before now. The trainers for the last few weeks with the rest of the agents had literally put him through hell, but he had come though the training with flying colours. Merlin people in the unit had thought she was the person not to cross, well that was until they met Tobias. And she has been gone through hell in her SAS-Training. S-Unit was under leadership of Colonel Merryweather and unite Magical and Non-Magical People. He leads them with an iron fist. His word was law and nobody dared to cross him. She may be one of their best recruits, but even she remembers the legends spins about “Panther” – aka Severus Granger-Snape. The Colonel has blown a gasket as he lost his best sniper to UCOS and not even the confirmation, that he got the right to call in back to his unit, should the need arise, was enough to lift his mood.

But Tobias has shown that he was a diamond in the rough and played with ease in the same league as herself and Severus. In one afternoon during a training exercise he literally for the first time in her career handed her arse back to her on a plate, took down the werewolves and vampires and still strode out the training room without breaking out in a sweat and as if he had just been walking outside in a park on a nice day.

Everybody was so glad that he wouldn’t be going back to building and maintaining his beloved cars for the department. No with his inherent skills and natural talent he was going to be 0020 for the foreseeable future! Perhaps now going into the car hanger, would be more of a routine “let’s just give you a tool for your job” and “not the if you take my baby out and even scratch it your balls, arse etc. is toast” response that Tobias gave you.

But to be fair the poor sod had a point, when old Q had seen how much the cars they used had cost to replace, and it wasn’t because of the modified specs and extras that Tobias had enhanced them with. Q decided economies had to be made and quickly….so now no more Aston Martins (which to be fair Tobias had been trying to get the department to ditch for years), now the cars were Ford Mustangs and the new Ford GT super-cars as well as few Jaguar sport cars.

The hanger now employed three engineers to upgrade the cars, apparently the Aston Martin manufacturing director had been crying inconsolably for days when Q politely but firmly moved their contract to the Ford and Jaguar companies. But Tonks and James agreed that they wouldn’t like to be the poor seconded American agent that had written off Tobias beloved old car! Oh the American agent had survived the attack on the car by Spectra in France, admittedly just but Tonks hated to think what Tobias had planned for the Agent when he got his hands on him. But on the bright side Money Penny after consoling Tobias had managed to get the department and have M Boss personally sign the department order (because it was technically their fault and for international relations (one American manages to live long enough to get back to America) to buy Tobias and her the new Aston Martin rapide's four door family car.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias sat in the meeting trying like 009 Tonks not either fall asleep or roll his eyes in boredom. Oh he can still recall, and he would ensure he paid back both the Cretins in the department that aired the comments aimed at his pride and first love Madonna. When the plan had been for him to be the muggle professor at Hogwarts had been agreed that if he was to drive a car then it had to be an old car, there had been debates on what to use an Aston Martin DB2 convertible had been floated around the office but there had been concerns that the new hangar engineers (bloody amateurs) wouldn’t be able to adapt the car fast enough for him to use.

Then that American agent on secondment had mentioned that it was well known in the department and generally (to who he wanted to know)that he had an old rust bucket in his garage at home, and couldn’t the department use that instead and so he beloved Madonna had been called in for service for Queen and country.

He had been inconsolable that his baby was to be used in such a way, it was only his sweet Money Penny that had held him and consoled him, the rest of his family thought the fact that the old heap of junk AKA his Madonna was to be hopefully destroyed was excellent news all round. In fact his brother Simon had even said that the compensation the department would give him if Madonna was regretfully destroyed (he saw the crossed fingers behind the back) could most probably buy him the top of the range new car, he may even get a new Aston Martin out of it.

So the department had taken his Madonna and adapted her for the mission’s needs, in fact Q had said the new hangar engineers were impressed and happy that they had so little work to do on the car.

Well the fiasco at New Scotland had happened and the idea of him having to use his pride and joy in the mission was quietly forgotten. Next thing he had heard was the American Agent had managed to take his beloved Madonna out to collect a package for the department from France and get the his beloved Madonna destroyed by Spectra. I mean how bloody simple was it just to drive a car and pick up a package, and why his pride and joy and not a department pool car. The Sectumsempra curse to the throat was obviously too good for certain people who had stated that at least it was his beloved Madonna who bitten the dust!……..what had the idiot done to attract the attention of Spectra…. painted on target for Spectra on Madonna’s roof, but Money Penny his sweet and caring girl had consoled and comforted him and was apparently booking their wedding next year, and had somehow got M allow him to have as consolation for the loss of his beloved Madonna a brand new Aston Martin Rapide S Car, he knew he was so lucky to have her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Bond would definitely some up all the 00 agents views on Money Penny, and no way would you be trying to shag their Money Penny like his name sake did in the Bond Movies. She may be a young blonde bint, but he had seen some sod from another department being thrown out the closed office door, for trying to grope her, some lessons you learnt quick, like a poor sod from another department had once said upset a witch and your balls were toast, upset a muggle women and you were dead.

As Q had commented Money Penny was a practical and no nonsense women. Out of all the men in the 00 department she had decided to go after Tobias Fisher, and over the time they had been seeing each other in the department. Money Penny had kept tabs on Tobias romantic relationships just to ensure she knew what her completion was and so make sure he wasn’t gay.

Well it became apparent that her completion was a bloody death trap of an old car that belonged to him and but should be on a scrap heap, so she had the problem she had was getting rid of the competition in such a way that Tobias didn’t realize she had planned it and be the person he turned to, when the car was destroyed.

James had once said regarding Money Penny “believe me Q she’s practical, nothing gets in her way, talking of practical, Merlin help that American agent that had tried to cop a feel of her, especially as she hadn’t been able bodily hurt him due to diplomatic protection.” Yep that was a situation that’s going to get nasty thought James, when she finally deals with the agent.

The solution had fallen into her lap, when Tobias was to be the muggle professor for that Hogwarts school and needed an old car, she had made sure that the American Agent that she still had to pay back found out about Tobias Madonna and suggested it be used as his car in the mission. When that had fallen though because of New Scotland Yard incident and Dumbledore and his order was on the run a new strategy was needed.

Yep whilst Tobias was away completing his last minute training, she had got someone to sign off on Madonna being coded for easy recognition. She also ensured that the paint workshop coded Madonna with the code PISS OFF SPECTRA on the cars roof, and sent the groping American Agent to France in Madonna to collect M’s wine for her sisters party! 

Success, next they knew Madonna is a write off and the American Agent may walk again within the next ten years. She got Tobias devoted love and the department brought them the new Aston Martin rapide s Family car that Chris Evans just raved about. Yes her grandmother was right, sometimes a woman just had to ensure the right circumstances materialized for them to get what they wanted. Now to book the church for her and Tobias wedding!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was still fuming silently. Someone else has managed to abduct Severus first. He had a suspicion, but how did this thrice-damned bloodsucker not only find out, where Severus worked, but figure that he was his next prey. Did he have a leak in his organisation? It was so aggravating. Severus should have been in his clutches and already raped, er fucked thoroughly, so that he be more willing to accept his new master.

But those imbeciles of his glorious order didn't even manage to capture a squib, when he was presented to them on a silver platter. It was too important to gain back the control, that they have manage to lost him. And for that he needed Severus in his hands.

A sinister smile slid over his face. Should it really be his old enemy, Vlad Tepes – than he would bring Severus back to one estate, where he believe them to be safe for him. Târgoviște the former capital of Tepes realm. He would gather his followers, and convince them to do his bidding again. They would attack Romania and he would finally get Severus back. However this time nobody else would be able to stake a claim on his prey.

Unfortunately he would have to split up his group. The smaller part of them would have been hard pressed to finally figure out, where Severus had send his brats. Albus has been enraged as his deputy has shown him the letter, which officially remove Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Snape from Hogwarts. “For a better education”, why did everything else have to go down the drain?

When have it started? Oh yes, as someone has this glorious idea to send Dementors to Surrey – so that Harry Potter would be kissed. When he found out, who has been responsible for it, they would learn never again to step out of line. It could have been the end of his own Horcrux, that has been hidden in the scar, too.

Soon he would get the control back and the first course of action would be to brand Severus with his old crest on the back. Would he scream? He had screamed 1522 as he branded him as a young boy, before he raped him. But this was different. He was now an adult and who knows, what he has already experienced?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Târgoviște 6 p.m. The Vampire Fortress

Vlad had finally entered his old estate after more than 400 years, still carrying the body of his beloved son in his arms. He walked calmly into the east wing to the heir-suite, where Severus would be placed, until he remember everything from his former life.

His servants have already all necessities prepared for their arrival on the late afternoon. And Vlad Tepes could dislike it, but as a precaution for an unwise escape of his estranged son, he will have to treat him like a very important hostage. Sadly this meant to chain him like a wild animal to his bed and remove his outer garments and his boots.

Severus has always been very resourceful and cunning, therefore he couldn't afford it to be negligent. Or the young man would be trying to escape faster than you could say vampire. It doesn't matter if Severus didn't like this methods, Vlad wouldn't be willing to risk anything that endanger his son further.

He laid him careful on the bed and strip shirt, socks and trousers from the lean body of his son, after removing the boots. It was hard to held back the smile, that tried to break through as Vlad Tepes looked approvingly over the lean body of his beloved son.

Only clad in black boxers, he couldn't stop himself to caress softly the body of his son. He looked 10 years young, when he was sleeping and so peaceful, that he didn't want to wake him up.

Vlad took the strong gold chain into his hand and secured it on the left ankle of Severus. He won't be able to snap it. Therefore Vlad would finally able to relax a bit and to plan his strategy how to end Albion's life.

He ordered that Jacek keep guard in the room and a goblet with fresh blood would be provided for his heir. It was overdue that Severus started on his real diet. He was much too pale for his personal taste. A clear sign, that he never has tasted blood before.

Of course Vlad Tepes doesn't believe for one second, that Severus would accept it without a fight, but Jacek was very good in convincing stubborn dunderheads. His methods may be sometimes over the top, but the results were always the same. No one has managed to refuse him for long. Severus would learn this soon enough and he would learn to accept his rightful place at his father's side.

Dormi bine fiul meu - Sleep well, my son.”, whispered the ancient vampire into Severus' ear before he left the room. Jacek stand watchful and observed everything without uttering a single word. Severus would finally learn to embrace his vampiric heritage and to accept his new life. After all who would dare to defy Vlad Tepes?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus shows his displeasure very clearly to his unlucky followers. They have been forced to hide in Grimmauld Place after escaping the Muggle Goverment & Ministry of Magic. He plans to split up his group and to win back the control, he has lost. Money Penny visit the Malfoys and learn interesting news. Severus awakes and has been forced by Jacek to drink a chalice full blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brutality and Rape are part of this chapter, as Albus punish his unlucky followers and shows his real personality.

Albus Dumbledore was still fuming for the thwarting of his plans. Forced to hide in this miserable shack of a building. Grimmauld place, no – it was enough. He will show his wretched magical followers one and for all, why he is the leader. After this lesson none of them would dare to say anything against it.

 

It had been one hell of a night holed up in this forsaken pit of a house, not one stick of furniture was left, that dog had left him nothing and had taken even the crap that he had allowed Molly to keep with him! If that couldn’t be worse than Sirius and his supposed family had fled the hovel!

 

No he was waiting for a couple of his real followers to come here today and get him and this stinking group of losers out of here and to his estate in Cali France, where he would ensure that the lesson he gave Molly, Arthur and the Umbridge bitch was meant by which he gave all his followers a lesson that they would never forget!

 

“Oh! Albus you are awake…..I have made breakfast from what we were able to save from the Burrow last night, Poppy and Dolores have joined us. Do you need anything, any help it must be quite a shock for you what has happened especially someone as old you!” Molly asked

 

“No its alright Molly, I’ll manage…will be down in a minute” Albus manages to say in his hurt grandfatherly persona, after all he needed the idiots of his feathered organisation at the moment, there are some people coming to see me today, they are going to help us escape abroad before the authorities find us and arrest us”

 

Molly walked off crying softly, the witch really got on his nerves, if her and her useless family wasn’t needed to make Charles come to heel he would enjoy torturing them and hearing them scream…but wait he could do both, hm the day almost looked brighter.

 

Using his grandfatherly persona like a well-worn invisible cloak, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of the family were sitting around the Weasleys table from the burrow, he noticed in satisfaction that Poppy and the awful witch Umbridge had joined them. He still had uses for Poppy, but the Umbridge witch he might have to kill she was after all now excess baggage!

 

Ronald the idiot sat scowling at the table, his father the brainless hen pecked lard asked in a disrespectful voice Dumbledore noted (he would soon change that when they all got to his estate in France, he would enjoy breaking in Arthur once and all) “What are your brilliant plans? My lord and master”

 

“Stop that now Arthur, you know this must be harder for Albus to bear than anyone else. Just remember we are all family and have to stick together”, Molly admonished him publicly

 

“Albus smirked inside, but sighed a weary old grandfatherly sigh and turned to Umbridge and said “Have you managed to locate the package I asked you to retrieve for me yesterday Dolores dear?”

 

Dolores simpered girlishly and in her pink Barbie doll coloured robes replied “The package had already been retrieved and moved elsewhere, where I am sorry to say I couldn’t retrieve it”

 

Which meant Dumbledore realised decoding the conversation that Tonks parents had slipped out of the country with Sirius and his brood. So he couldn’t even use the Tonks girl as stupid as she was.

* * *

 

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Nymphadora Tonks stood in the Kitchen doorway, Dumbledore just looked shell shocked before he could response to her presence she said “Oh! Albus thank Merlin your safe, I have been so worried for you and my _**real family.** _ Is there anything I can do to help? I told my real bitch of a mother that I disown her and her dark family……I know you are so wonderful and kind and have fought to keep us safe from the evil dark lord and side…. _**please I beg you let me come, I will help you anyway I can no matter how little I can do** _ ” Tonks rushed out (thinking thank god I watched the muggle films Star wars and have learnt to play the simpering heroine quite nicely!

 

Which Tobias thought listening in as his animagus a black owl decoded as “Thank Merlin you are safe, so I can string you and these traitorous gits and gut you from the inside out and then while you are still alive kill you nice and slowly…..yep that was _**009** _ so considerate and nice! Tobias now played his part and flew in with the copy of the Daily Prophet gave Tonks a peck and wink from James and flew out again. Well not really, he flew round the building sidled in and watched with the hidden house elf Kreacher the ruckus the news the daily prophet made, then he will fly back to the departments headquarters.

 

Tonks accidentally dropped the paper on the table and sat back to watch the show, because he was a memory that she will want to re-play again and again! The headlines read Hogwarts Britain’s Premier magical school is to be closed and former Governors to be questioned on misuse of school scholarship and normal school funds.

 

The people round the table joined the whole of the old magical society in shock, the new government had closed Hogwarts school, the report that Ofsted had compiled had given it a grade 4 inadequate rating. The Ofsted report had also reported that the school had in the report commented that the boys on Coral Island could run the school better, and that there were sterling examples of good quality teaching and leadership noticeably by the four head of houses who were it was acknowledge tough out the magical world the foremost experts in their field. But that under the leadership and stewardship of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore the school had become little more than a recruiting ground for members of his cult the Order of the Phoenix.

 

The report cited cases of children being allowed to cheat their way through the schooling and that the magical communities equivalent of GCSE and A levels the OWLS and NEWTS standards were so low that other countries junior school pupils could easily pass them getting full marks.

 

So the Government had ‘bowed under the public pressure’ and was closing the once premier school of magic Hogwarts, the government had ensured everybody that all pupils attending Hogwarts would be found places elsewhere in the states mixed magic and muggle schools, but unfortunately most of the children would have to be placed in remedial classes except for the pupils who were Slytherin they apparently were not only up to speed with their peers in the world outside Hogwarts but in some cases surpassed the other schools.

 

Most of the old magical community was in shock, Hogwarts one of the remaining first schools of magic was being closed. Nearly a thousand years history of excellent academic standards and teaching had been wiped out by one man’s terrible stewardship of her.

 

In another two countries at least where Durmstrang school and Beauxbatons academy were, the leaders of the countries magical communities started to question and investigate their schools academic achievements recently, after all everybody in the magical community knew that because of the megalomaniac idiot Albus Dumbledore the muggles were now in charge of the communities and societies, and it appeared that in the case of education their standards were a lot higher.

 

In other countries such as China and Japan and others, their magical communities wondered what was the fuss with the magical and muggles communities being integrated, after all their societies had been integrated and never artificially separated as in the most Western countries and communities!

 

Dumbledore sat round the table inwardly seething he knew who had written that story and was ensuring that his reputation was shredded, but it did not matter as he had a fool proof plan for getting them out of this hovel and to his estate in France!

 

Then Tonks to Tobias delight took a breath and said in a I am stupid but don’t know it voice (why the bloody woman wasn’t sorted into the snake house he didn’t know!) “Dolores! Yesterday I was so worried that you had been arrested….I mean in the Auror department as ex Auror Moody was helping to identify and arrest good honest light supporters, (The woman needs an Oscar, but will have to tell James to stop letting her watching Star Wars)…. **that it was YOU! WHO SENT THE DEMENTORS TO SURREY ON FUDGES ORDERS….you know to get the** **Potter** **brat as Fudge called him back under control……I was so worried that they had arrested you!”**

 

Tonks looked at Dumbledore who was having difficulty keeping his temper in check! It looked like he wanted to use at least two if not all three of the Unforgiveables on Dolores right there and then!

 

What had the stupid pink monstrosity done, all his plans….his careful plans ruined because two fucking morons couldn’t let him handle the Potter brat. Oh wait till they got to his estate in Cali then he would make the stupid pink bitch pay heavily for even thinking for herself!

* * *

Rita Skeeter nee Rita Bond sat at her desk at the Daily Prophet newspaper and smiled to herself, it had taken years to get into this position. Oh she could have become a very respected and serious reporter when she had decided to become a journalist, but she had a game plan as it were. She had married a relatively wealthy wizard who supported all her endeavours, even to become a gossip columnist and muckraker which is seen in all the higher echelons of society as being the lowest of the low. But she had learnt from studying the muggle media, that the muckrakers and gossip columnists were the reporters that ordinary people including the members of the echelons read and took notice off the most.

Oh everybody snidely commented how nasty, unfair and how she was or couldn’t investigate or report a story, how they would never read her new articles. But she knew they did, one word in her articles and gossip columns could make and break a person or institution. It had taken a long time to do this, to make people read and take notice of her, but they did now. So she was in the perfect position to ensure that when she started to report on how badly Hogwarts had been run under Dumbledore’s reign as Headmaster, she wasn’t going to stop till she had closed Hogwarts down! And then her sights were on his order of the phoenix and its supporters, she was going to enjoy bringing them down and destroying them, like they managed to destroy so many other people and denied people the opportunities in society they had themselves.

  
Dumbledore and the Professors had between themselves had allowed students to be bullied, given free rein to the Gryffindors, she remembered the time that everybody in the badger house had thought her brother was going to finally expelled for pay back for the supposed light pranking of her by the Gryffindor bullies led by Mary Prewitt nee Molly Weasley and the head girl badger Amelia Bones. Then a sixth year pupil Tobias Fisher that everybody had disliked, had even laughed the previous summer when he was publicly humiliated by the marauders, had taken the blame for her brother Mark, even down played Dumbledore subsequent punishment of him (that was a mistake that she now knew Dumbledore was regretting, especially considering that Tobias older brother was the well-known and feared Stephen Fisher a very important person in the muggle government) She had known of course who was the pupil responsible for pranking back the marauders, but Tobias never told, took the unfair punishments and most importantly of all, never demanded payment or favours for it. Most people then saw him in a different light, started to look pass the obvious second hand clothes, the gawky frame and personality, the snarky wit and the almost impossible academic standards he had for himself and others. They started to see the real Tobias, started to see and notice his actions, not what he said and not what he wore, but it was too late Tobias had closed himself off to everybody, refused to make friends. But they had never forgotten what he had done for Mark and her, and she knew that there were many other old friends and peers who would help destroy not only Dumbledore but the others that had condoned the bullying.

 

Slughorn had been the most upset and angry of their good professors when Tobias at the end of his schooling and after taking his OWLS had stuck two fingers up at the magical community and walked away into the muggle community. Slughorn had been incoherent with rage it was whispered and would have left Hogwarts but it was only his friends and peers at Hogwarts who persuaded him to stay on! Slughorn had great hopes that Tobias would eclipse him and become the youngest first class potions master, Flitwick and McGonagall had always sung his praises and his control of magic abilities.

* * *

Before they could react, a non-verbal spell rid them of all clothing, another spell shackled them in mid-air and branding-irons with his old crest were pressed by invisible hands on the unprotected backs.

 

The moanings and screams of pains were like sweet music in his ears. Albus didn't care, they will never forget this lesson.

 

“Silence, I have warned you again and again, what will happen, when you displeased me again. You all will pay for your failure to do my bidding and to follow simple instructions. It is your own fault, so stop whining.”

 

He shed his glamour and once again a middle-aged man with red hair and blue eyes looked coldly at them.

 

“You will only call me Master. Who am I, say it or I will cut out your tongues and throw it into the fire.”

 

“Master”, cried Molly at once, she was really scared that Dumbledore would follow through with his orders. The branding had hurt like hell and she has never see him so angry before.

 

“Ah, we have a winner, Molly – you will show the other what to expect, when they anger me ever again.” A finger snip floated the naked body to him and she looked scared at him.

 

“Do not worry, my dear, it will only hurt like hell.”, smirked Albus as he rammed his cock into her anus. He hadn't prepared her or even lubed his cock, it should hurt and he started now a punishing speed and force her to look at her fellow miscreants, with fat tears dropping down her face.

 

“Say, that you love it, you bitch. Or, I will do more, than only this to you, my dear.”, growled the ancient mage. “You love a cock into your ass. You do not want anything else, except my fist into your pussy, am I right, Molly.”

 

“Y-Y-Yes, Master. I l-l-love your cock in my ass.”, stammered Molly. For the first time in her life, she have seen the monster behind the façade of the elderly man.

 

“Exactly, you all will get, what I give out to you, and you will love it. Or I will cut up your bits and throw them into the fire.”, smirked Albus evilly.

 

He shoved her harshly away, not caring, that blood and semen run from the misused female anus. And dragged the next victim to him, Arthur Weasley the man has infuriated him enough over the years. Not only his weakness, but everything else.

 

“Have you already forgotten me, my dear boy. The lovely hours, we have spend in my office, as I bend you over my desk or you have sucked my dick. Do it again, Arthur. Show that you haven't forgotten anything and maybe I will have mercy for your children.

 

“As you wish, Master.”, answered Arthur lowering his head and sucked as if his life depends on Albus' cock.

 

“Didn't I told you, I would show you the right path, my boy.”, smirked Albus, as he rammed his fist into the unprepared anus from Arthur. Tears dropped from his face, but he didn't dare to object to this rough treatment. As long as he wouldn't do anything to his children, he would endure anything for them.

 

For the next two hours he took everyone of the four adults (Molly, Arthur, Dolores & Poppy) brutally. Albus viewed everyone under the age of 25 as a child. It was true that the gain their magical majority at 17 years old. But was most of them didn't know and he have destroyed all historical documents about it. All magical beings get another powerful boost in the night of their 25th birthday, where they finally be able to control their magical abilities and every trait of any creature inheritance. Nobody had been shown any clemency, even Poppy had been forced to endured his cock and fists into her three openings.

 

“Master, do you have fun?”, asked a blond Arian, who have entered the house with his red-haired companion.

 

“Rutger, Sven at least you two have never disappointed me. Do you want to share this punishment with me. You can play with the girl, she is a wanton slut. You don't have to hold back, when she lose the brat, I wouldn't lose any tears over it. Or maybe take her mother. You can take her at the same time.

 

“And Bubblegum?”, asked Sven interested as he eyed Tonks lustfully.

 

“She hasn't done anything that deserves punishment, yet. The younger boy will be prepared as usual for the ritual. On the next full moon. He isn't worth much, but as he is still a virgin, we can use him for the ritual. It's such a shame that nobody was willing to go with him to third base. His loss my gain.”

 

“How much can the fat cow take, Master?”, wanted Rutger to know. She wasn't his type, but he has never gotten a problem to rape any female in his vicinity.

 

“A whole fist in every hole and two cocks at the same time.”, answered Albus accepting the tunic that Sven given to him.

 

“We have heard you call and followed him at once, Master. What should we do for you?”

 

“You remember the bloodsucker, whose son I have used as a toy?”

 

“Oh yes, Master. The boy who was so scared, after you have broken him.”

 

“He is reborn and fate seems to love me. Eileen Prince – the wanton slut, had born me a son 35 years ago – Severus Snape – at the moment he is a squib, because of a nice little procedure of Poppy. She removed the majority of his magical core and implanted him into another boy, whose magic I had bound personally.”

 

“You want him back. Is he a male barer, Master?”

 

“Yes, he is and I guess that Tepes thought he could save his son – my son, from me and took him back into his old realm.”

 

“He will be yours, Master. We will bring him to you. We have managed to do it 1522, we can do it again. No matter where he will hide with him.”, assured Sven grinning widely.

 

A simple wordless spell later clothed them anew into simple tunics with his crest, a scourge, on the chest.

 

 

“Never forget, that I can end your life, with a single command. You all belong to me and you will never be free. Now listen to your new instructions:

 

“Thanks to your idiocy we will be force to relocate to another country, therefore we will split up. A smaller party will try to find those annoying brats Granger, Potter, the twins and of course Sirius Black.”

 

“Master, the twins aren't Weasley any longer.”, interrupted Dolores.

 

“What? Speak up”, screamed Dumbledore.

 

Shaking she removed a document from her purse, and handed it over. “Blood adoption of Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley into the Ancient and Noble House of Black.” - Frederick Gideon Orion Black and George Fabian Regulus Black, Heirs of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Sons of Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin-Black. Witnessed by Cornelia Augusta Prince-Brandon and Amelia Bones.”

 

“Have I never told you to keep your brats in line, Molly. You're just so lucky that we have to go. Sven, Rutger you will teach her another lesson, when we're safe on my estate in Cali/France.

 

“With pleasure, Master.”, grinned both men sadistically.

 

“The other party will come with me to my old estate. We will have to retrieve Severus and I have a very educated guess, where he will be at the moment. William you will be a part of this group. Do not pout or try to slip out, My crest will kill you, before you even walk two steps away from me.”

 

I will need your kind assistance to break some wards, so that I can get my prize back. This bloodsucker may think he have won, but he is in for a very rough awakening.”, laughed Dumbledore evilly.

 

“I can always rape you, when you need to be taught a lesson. Don't test me, my dear boy. Or you'll end up as their new playtoy. And Charles will be the next, who I hand over to them.”

* * *

There are very different types of families, and siblings in all families fight but what Money Penny knew was no matter how much her family pissed her off they only had her best interests at heart. She had throughout the years brought home to her family consisting of an older sister (surrogate mother) three brothers as well as mum and dad a vast range of boyfriends.

 

It had gotten so bad one time that her sister lovely woman but scary as hell (ex St. Trinians alumni). Her sister had been the oldest of them all by over fifteen years and had kept all in line (her sister did not believe in newfangled methods for keeping little brats in line!) and had been the one who had insured that instead of ballet lesions and other such nonsense that Money Penny had learnt self-defence up to the highest level, Three foreign languages fluently and taught her ballroom fighting defence techniques! She was taught the skill of knitting when she was ten and then promptly shown how to kill somebody with sharpened knitting needles ( _**her sisters** _ _**motto** _ _**was the scouts ‘always be prepared’ and followed her old school motto non est inventa in stupro)** _

 

Whilst other girls and young ladies were taught the art of baking, keeping home etc.…she was taught the art of hot wiring and driving a car, how to calculate betting odds and how to hack into any computer system in the world almost and not get caught…..yes her education she admitted had been a varied and all-encompassing one. She may not on paper she agree have many qualifications, but she had many that the department and her boss valued!

 

Her sister had sat her down one day and asked if she was gay, and if she was the family was one hundred per cent behind her. Money Penny was a little shocked, some of her best friends were gay but she definitely wasn’t why had her family thought she might! No woman could have the attributes that the actor Alan Rickman had, especially as that Snape teacher from the rather silly films Harry Potter or something Her sister took a deep breath and said “because of the last arse hole you brought home Money!” with this her sister put her hands up and continued “I know I brought my fair share of idiots home before I found the one….and you have only known Walter seeing you were only three when we got bonded, and we had been living together for six years previously….but Money you have brought bring home arseholes to a new level……..I mean dad bless him only hid the drink when I went out with Richard, he’s started locking it away in a the down stairs snug room that he has turned into a safe room that is harder to get into then the bunker the Americans keep their nukes activation numbers in, because of the blokes you have brought home……The boys have started waging bets on what you will next drag in….and I am afraid that you fall helpless in ‘love’ with a bloke like that Vernon Dursley because you’ll believe that nobody else will have you! And you are as a smart, good looking woman worth so much more…”

 

So Money Penny had in the franchise coffee shop explained about how she was really after Tobias, how she knew he was the one at first because he was a twin for that Snape character in those films, but Money had soon realised he had other more redeemable qualities. She listed some for her sister, including a Swiss bank account with an amount stashed away, stock and shares in both safe and new technologies, intelligence and a voice like a horny angel. And she could testify that he was all man under the clothes he wore! But the only downside was that he was so focused on his bloody old scrap heap Madonna….” And her sister, gods bless her had help steer her in the right direction.

 

Well now that she was officially engaged to Tobias and they had met him, she knew they loved him because her father had decided the safe room could now become the little cosy downstairs snug room again, her sister’s husband had found someone could understand a) cars and b) discuss electronic gadgets to his heart’s content and the latest stock and share prices. Yep father was eyeing up the bottle of 300 year old brandy he had kept unopened for when he gave away his last daughter. Her mother and sister with her brother’s in-laws wife’s and families were making their wedding to rival Kate and Williams (minus the Abbey of course (to common and well known).

 

Then She had met Tobias family and friends, and her poor intended had thought perhaps she was too good for them. But really his family had connections to almost everybody in Hertfordshire. His oldest brother was M’s boss Stephen Fisher and he was in fast with that Riddle’s magical organisation, and it was well known though out the government that Riddle was going places. Especially the way he had support HM Government over New Scotland Yard fiasco. Never in her or her families wildest dreams did she think she would be rubbing shoulders with the likes of the Malfoy and Rookwoodfamilies and Mr Riddle (just call me Tom, after all you are the one to snatch up one of my best friends Tobias Fisher)

 

So here she was at a fancy Malfoy do, where the right set of people from both societies were getting together as an exercise in getting to know your potential friends or foes! When Narcissa Malfoy snagged her for a little chat in with the other ladies in the ladies downstairs parlour. Money had wondered how Narcissa would ensure that she dropped Tobias when she looked at the anxious and quite terrified looking face of Narcisa’s bonded Lucius.

 

Money Penny entered the little (take that to mean enormous) ladies parlour, there Money found a group of very influential ladies including one or two from the upper echelons of British muggle society.

 

The room was decorated in fine blue and silver highlights silk wall paper, the carpet was as soft as tissue paper on your feet, and the furniture in the room was very ornate but so comfortable. Narcissa called for a house elf and gave it instructions and sat Money down in one of the chairs and proceeded to ask in a voice filled with admiration “Tell US! How you managed to get Tobias to part with that heap of rubbish and death trap”

 

“Quite, so admirable….do you know how many times his ex-girlfriends had tried to get him to part with it?” all the women present nodded their heads. Money just looked demurely at them and said in her sweetest voice recalling her sister's old school motto that had been drummed in her head for years ( _ **non est inventa in stupro**_ ) “Don’t know what you mean….Madonna was such a comfortable and classic era sports car, in fact did you know that one was the main car used in the James Bond film….” Money wasn’t stupid, there was no way she was going to tell anyone how she had got rid of the death trap, after all as she knew walls literally had ears!

 

Narcissa looked at Tobias intended with admiration, oh she was going to ensure that she became very good friends with the woman! With the drive and ambition that the women had, the women would ensure that Tobias was going to go very far and she could always learn more lessons on how to keep your bonded in line and in the British game of life called one up manship.

 

Outside in the ballroom, Lucius was getting worried, no more like bloody terrified, he had seen the look on his wife’s face when she captured her prey. Merlin did Narcissa really need more tips and techniques from other people to keep him and others in line.

 

“And how is Draco?”, asked Money as she tried to changed the topic.

 

“He is still sulking. Since this Granger-girl and Harry Potter has transferred to another school abroad, he isn't be willing to come out of his room.”, explained Narcissa.

 

“So should this mean, he likes either the girl or the boy?”, wanted Money to know, now it was getting interesting.

 

“He won't tell, alas the girl can be pretty rough, she broke his nose in third year.”, smirked Narcissa.

 

“And she has always gotten better grades then my Dragon. However she should be downright scary. Do you know her parents?”

 

“Nope, I do only know that her father is Deputy Commissioner Snape, and he isn’t a man who can be ignored easily. He was a member of S-Unit by the SAS. One of their best snipers, as far as I know – they even called him Panther.”, replied Money as she drank another sip from her Merlot.

 

“It's a shame that someone has abducted him, but they hope to find him unharmed. Or it could lead to a real war. The government isn't willing to forget it.”

 

“But why should they care?”

 

“Narcissa, he is a Prince and the Queen herself has acknowledged him as her heir for the Magical Throne of Britain. Under the name of Severus Tobias Britannicus Prince – she will prepare him herself for his new duties. And he should at least unite both societies again.”

 

Kreacher popped in and surprised the guests and Malfoys with a beaming smile: “You talking about young Master?”

 

“Who do you mean Kreacher?”

 

“Master Severus, who else?”

 

“Do you know, who have him abducted?”

 

Kreacher looked seriously at them and replied gravely. “I'm not allowed to tell, but Mistress Walburga said, it will end well.”, before he popped away again.

* * *

Severus stirred and opened slowly his eyes. His head hurt as if he had drunken two bottle firewhisky on ex.

 

„ _ **Dormit bine prințul meu – slept well, my prince.**_ ”, did he hear a voice from the left corner of the room.

 

„What? Who are you? And why am I here?”, asked Severus he tried to stand up, but the chain prevented it.

 

“That's not funny. Release me.”

 

„ _ **Nu, prințul meu”.**_ _ **\- “No, my Prince.”**_ , smirked Jacek.

 

„ _ **Tatal tau le-a interzis.”**_ _ **\- “Your father has it forbidden.”**_

 

“Who do you mean? Speak!”, growled Severus angrily.

 

_**Vlad Țepeș, prințul Valahiei, lord de vampiri**_ _ **-Vlad Tepes, prince of Wallachia, lord of vampires.”**_ , replied Jacek.

 

“That's a very bad joke. It isn't true. It was just a bad dream.”, murmured Severus.

 

_**"Băutură!"** _ _**\- “Drink”** _ , ordered Jacek, he has taken the chalice and offered it to Severus.

 

"What is it?”, inquired Severus suspiciously.

 

„ _ **S**_ _ **ânge”**_ _ **– “**_ _ **Blood”**_

 

“No way.”, replied Severus.

 

Of course this was the wrong reply, without a second of hesitation grabbed Jacek Severus' head and hold the chalice at his lips. It cut his lips and Severus opens them unconsciously, so that Jacek used the opportunity to force the blood into his mouth. The warm liquid ran down his throat and his eyes glowed red for some seconds.

 

“ _**Vă place? - Do you like it?”** _ , smirked Jacek triumphantly.

 

„ _ **Da” – „Yes”**_ , agreed Severus. He never even realised that he had answered in the same language.

 

Jacek commented in English: „I'm going to inform your father. He wanted to see you, after you have awoken, young Prince.”

 

„What?”, asked Severus baffled.

 

Something was really strange. And Severus didn't know that his whole world has changed on its axis. He wasn't sure, what he should expect, but he would be very careful, to wait on the right opportunity to escape from this place.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will learn a bit more about the *real purposes* of House elves and are able to witness the preparations to evict the Order of Fried Chicken and Dumbledore from the Burrow. More and more dirty secrets of Dumbledore and his minions will be discovered. First official meeting between Severus and his abductor, Vlad Tepes. Who did not only punish his stubborn prisoner, but also de-aged him afterwards into a 6-year-old boy.

It is a very old secret that nowadays only the eldest and darkest families shared with their offspring, but a house elf is much more than a simple servant. Most of them are specifically raised for certain tasks and they even be able to hold a grudge for centuries and to avenge their chosen families against everyone who was stupid enough to awoke their anger in the first place.

 

 

Unfortunately thanks to the numerous efforts of the light fraction, under Albus' guidance in Wizarding Britain most of this and other knowledge of the old ways has been lost during the last centuries.

 

 

Leading to many house elves now bonding themselves to old Claudian families or creature families including Vampires and Werewolves. House elves rule their families, ensuring that children mature into strong capable adults can shoulder responsibility and never bring shame on them or their families. They also see not only their natural family as theirs but their adopted human magical family and recount their families trees almost in their sleep.

 

But Dumbledore had ensured that house elves had become to be seen as little more than slaves, and the light supporters had more than willingly agreed and followed him. But the main reason that Dumbledore did not like house elves was that their magic was dark in nature. When the ban came into force from the ministry that magical creatures including house elves were not allowed to use wands, it never registered as a problem for elves, goblins etc. as they never needed to use wands to focus their magic! They had used wands only as decoys, often it was only a wand without a core, the wandwood specifically chosen for the elf, goblin or even the dark wizards and witches. They were still in tune with the old ways and honoured Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord DEATH, while teaching their families the hidden secrets of magic. A house elf was the first teacher for the heirs of the families, playmate, guardian and of course strict taskmaster all in one. Always willing to sacrifice their life for their families.

 

After all Dumbledore’s efforts to extinguish the Claudians, dark and grey affiliated families a universal truth had rears its ugly head. Light affiliated magic was dying, it was a truth that even muggles could have explained to Dumbledore! More and more squibs had been born into light families, a visible sign, that even a dimwit could see and know that Lady Magic is very displeased. Forget the old ways and ignore the warnings could only lead to a disaster, that even rival the loss of Atlantis. Claudians and the Dark centred families had always allowed new blood and genetics to flow into their families blood lines, they adopted muggle born magical children. Supported their children generally when they bonded with those of creature inheritance or muggles. After all within a parent’s lifetime their children’s off spring would be classed as pure blood, and if all else failed they used a potion that Dumbledore had the Wizengamot ban, the _**quia caro sanguis meae**_ potion. This potion allowed when ingested by the witch for the child she carried to become her bonded child, for some infertile wizards this was the only way they could have child. All these children were well loved and cherished and because of the potion results the child while not genetically the wizards was classed even by the Goblins as his. 

 

Which is why Harry Potter was the heir to not only the Potters and Blacks but also the heir to the Weasleys and  Prewitts families. When Arthur was forced by his and Molly’s families to bond with the approval of Dumbledore he had ensured that he became the head of the Weasley and  Prewitt families! He had never blood adopted Bill or Charlie, they had his name but he had ensured that on the correct birth certificate that Thickone had filed for him at the  M inistry their correct father was named one Albus Dumbledore, the only children that were his were Harry Potty and Ginny Weasley.

 

James Potter was infertile (he has gotten infected with dragon pox at the start of his puberty, and although survived the life-threatening sickness, he wasn't able to reproduce again)And it was considered too dangerous by Lilly and James to either blood adopt or adopt a child, they knew that Albus was after their supposed wealth and the Potter Wizengamot seats. So after much discussion they had approached Arthur to be the male surrogate for their child. He bedded Lilly one night when Molly was humping Dumbledore on a supposed Order of the Phoenix meeting, and Lilly had used the _**quia caro sanguis m**_ _ **e**_ _ **ae potion**_ to hide Harry’s true parentage. In fact that night James had made wild passionate love to Lilly so that they could pretend that Dumbledore’s resident village idiot and stooge hadn’t bedded Lilly. They have promised him a small vault on his name, filled with 25.000 galleons for his gracious help. So that his family and baby Harry would be financially secured, should anything happen to them. They had thought that even if they died Harry’s real biological parent would do the honourable thing and ensure Harry was safe but they were wrong!

* * *

 

Dumbledore had over his very long life committed nearly every crime, no he had committed every crime known to man! He had even committed the heinous sin of Patricide, Incest and Matricide, when he murdered Morgana Le Fey he had killed his mother. But he raped her twice, before torturing her to death, before bound her loyal familiar Fawkes to himself. Leaving his siblings to survive the best they could after all the strongest survives! He declared them as dark wizards and witches and ensured that his minions and followers would hunt them mercilessly. Another prophecy had been forecast, that once the rightful heir and descendant of Morgana Le Fay would avenge her death. None of them should survive, but Fate, Magic and DEATH protected their children and ensure that the line didn't die out. And the rightful heir, who would getting the honour to finally getting rid of Albus/Albion the scourge was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. So when it became apparent that the British Light Magic families were dying out he took children from dark families on Phoenix of the Order raids and muggle born magical children on supposed death eater raids (helping to ensure that Tom Riddle was considered evil) and placed them with light families.

 

Narcissa before having Draco (the spoilt prat) had a difficult pregnancy and labour with her twin boys which were supposedly still born.Narcissaand Lucius had beeninconsolable at that time and when Draco had been born had lavish all the love and coddling that they could.Both boys were the heirs of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, who have been bonded and were the strongest leader of Magic in the old days. As both know their enemies would try to destroy them, they handed their newborn son Leon Salvatore Gryffindor-Slytherin to their loyal companion Aristide Malfoy, who blood-adopted the small boy and left with him to France.But Dumbledore in his wisdom had taken the twins from the dark Malfoy family when they had been born at St Mungo’s and had given them to a fanatical light family! He had ensured that the staff couldn't stop them and Poppy bring them directly to him, so that the Malfoy name will die out. Confounded and obliviated nobody know that the twins weren't stillborn. And the transfigured corpses had been buried on the Malfoy Family Cemeteryin Wiltshire.

 

Percy had been another rare mistake of Dumbledore’s, but on a positive note it had been Frank Longbottom, who had informed the governor’s at the board meeting, that if there had been anything wrong, well Hogwarts would throw him out as Headmaster, Hogwarts was a sentiment being, the four founders had been so wise…….. Yep the little thick shit (Neville, his son was even thicker if that was possible!) believed he was perfect. His mother had brought him up believing it, of course she was right. Never say that he didn’t know when had to wine and dine a woman, for bloody sakes it took two years before he got her in the sack, of course he always wondered whether she…… No she wouldn’t have used him to ensure that her husband the second son got the Lordship over his brother……..No! No! women aren’t that devious, they just think about bonking, sex and nothing else really, that’s the reason you got them bonded off as quickly as possible. Well it proved right meddling after all the original heir had gone and supported Voldemort at the first opportunity, knew you couldn’t trust the bloke, He knew a person’s character after all. So when after an Order of the Phoenix raid on Neville’s uncle home, Fudge and Co had given him the real price Percival Lovegood-Longbottom (the second heir of Ravenclaw, as the Ravenclaw title originally passed down via the female bloodline. Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood was the first in succession). They had ensured the house the family had lived was raised to the ground burning alive Neville’s uncle bonded and allowing everybody else to think that his son was dead. But Percival like his father was a stuck up little shit, always trying to help people less fortunate than him and his family. He had listened rather bored one night when he was shagging Molly (Ron was the result of that encounter) that Percy would become the Minister of magic one day in the future….not likely thought Albus, the little shit had too much of his real's father conscience already and Albus knew even then that if Percy gained any real power then he would try to live up to his ideals and morals, and that would have been the end of one Albus Dumbledore

 

 

Kreacher as well as all other house elves had sworn on his and his elves families magic a vow to ensure the destruction of Albus Dumbledore and his minions by whatever means and skills they had available! Kreacher was not only a majordomo house elf, but was a vampiric house elf that had been trained by the coven of his former master Wizard Bram Stoker in all aspects of warfare and responsible for arsonists attacks. He provides not only the fire, that destroyed the estates of the enemies, but create a huge variety of brand bombs. The ancient elf loves the Molotov-Cocktails and had not waste any time to instruct his fellow elves Dobby & Winky to create their own special brand bombs.

 

Kreacher had a small dream, that after the defeat of Dumbledore and the light side once and for all he would be able to bond with Money Penny's vampire sister and her boned Walter. He had realised that the couple needed the guidance and training in Vampire laws and rituals. If he was allowed to bond to this couples family then he would not only have a vampire family to mould and educate, but a very extensive magical and muggle family to look after as well. Although he had come to respect and even love Sirius Black, he knew that the two of them could never have the real satisfying bond that most house elves and their families shared. He was as a good majordomo house elf training up two of his replacement Dobby and Winky! Although rather excitable even for house elves they could be after training become very powerful majordomo house elves specialising in politics and potions.

 

To celebrate the return of of Fred and George Malfoy-Black-Lupin back into the Black and Malfoy family it has been decided that Remus Lupin-Black evoke his rights, the Burrow had been a present for his Graduation from the devious duoJames Potter and Sirius when he graduated from Durmstrang Academy. Both Remus and Sirius had spent many happy days there until the night that the Potters were murdered and then, Dumbledore had illegally secured it for the Weasleys and added a protective clause to the contract, that prevents eviction as long as he never had an arrest warrant issued against him!

 

* * *

 

Kreacher knew that there was a correct and legal process to go through before people could be lawfully evicted, so the Weasleys should have been able to stay at the Burrow. Except that Thickone the Goblin had found a loophole in the magical law, there had been a time when Arthur had been worried about their circumstances if the Potters will had ever been read. He had asked whether it was prudent to pay Harry a small rent for the Burrow there buy technically becoming tenants, after all as tenants then had some limited protection in the law and it could take years to evict tenants from their rented accommodation.

 

 

Thickone when asked his advice on this by Arthur had replied that “Unless you are prepared to follow the tenancy agreements that all other Potter tenants have, then it would be better to just live at the Burrow, after all as long as Dumbledore has power and is headmaster of Hogwarts then he will ensure that the Burrow is yours and your families. One of the tendency agreements that you must meet is that no one needing help or assistance can be turned away from the Burrow doorstep, you will not be allowed to adapt the Burrow in any way and the rent is a quarter of what the Burrow is worth if it was to be sold on the open market.;”

 

Arthur had thought about what Thickone had said and decided with Molly that they could not afford the rent the Burrow and that they needed to modify the burrow to their family needs. So instead of being tenants with a secure but dubious tenancy and rights, they were considered squatters and had no rights!

 

So it was with a glad heart that Thickone sent the letter evicting the Weasleys the morning of the New Scotland Yard attack

 

 

Kreacher also lived by the muggle saying ‘work before play’ and he ensured that he and his two protégée had completed a very important assignment before joining the fun at the burrow. The Burrow had once been a nice bungalow that would have been more than adequate for Remus’ needs, but Dumbledore had ensured that his inheritance was confiscated from him. After all if Remus had somewhere to live and then he may have been allowed to adopt and care for his pawn Harry Potter.

 

But the Weasleys have managed to ruin everything. The shed, where Arthur stored his muggle treasures were a sad eye-sore. The garden was laughable at best, and the house looked like something that has been found and destroyed on a junk-yard before putting back together and placed on the landscape in Ottery St. Catchpole.

 

Revenge is a dish best served cold and it was overdue. Fred & George had gotten the permission from their new and old parents to burn the Burrow to the Ground. They would build a better house there, as nothing was worthy to be saved. Kreacher had together with the two surviving Marauders taught the twins to create better bombs and potions and even their first Molotov-Cocktails.

 

Every one of them had a prepared Molotov-Cocktail in their hands, and at 17.00 o'clock they'll be throwing them on the property. Lucius and Sirius had offered to use Fiendfyre, but the twins wanted their fun to last. They had even charmed the door last night, so that everyone who been forced to left through the doors, will be suddenly clothed in the ugliest pinkest and most frilliest underwear and pink bunny slippers with twitching whiskers that the twins had once found in Great-Aunt Muriel's Wardrobe. They had had nightmares for weeks.

 

Thickone stand at their side, as official Gringotts observer and even Rita Skeeter has managed to come with her most trusted photographer, as Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black has been so helpful and written her a short message, that she wouldn't want to miss this unique opportunity of justice being served.

* * *

 

Severus has been trying to get rid of the chain that hold him on the bed. It was really bad luck, that his tools weren't available at the moments. He may have a little dagger hidden in his hair, but try to pick a lock with a dagger, that takes time, much more than he had at the moment.

 

Before he had even insert the dagger in the lock, a short _**accio**_ , flung it out on his hand and a very displeased vampire looked down on him. He held his hands in a dead-block and growled:

 

“Wrong action, son.”

 

“Let me go.”, replied Severus stubborn, not willing to cower before this stranger.

 

“Not going to happen, Severus.”, smirked Vlad as he pressed him down on the bed and enjoyed the view.

 

“That was very naughty, and naughty boys will be punish severely, Severus.”

 

“Oh really, what will you do, put me in a corner?”, snarled Severus angrily.

 

“Nope, but de-aging Is an option. Then it is much easier to put you over my knee.”

 

“You got to be kidding me.”, coughed Severus baffled. However Vlad had already sat down on the bed and dragged Severus over his lap, after snapping the chain easily. He removed the boxershorts and held him down.

 

“30 on the bare bottom should be enough for now, my son.”, smirked Vlad and added: “Don't forget to count, or it will be more.”

 

“I'm not a child. Ouch, let me up..”, replied Severus, before he felt the harsh hand of his captor again.

 

“I have the whole day, but I'm sure you will be sensible, my son.”, said Vlad calmly as he spanked him again.

 

“One-Two..:”, obeyed Severus, every time he he felt the hand on his bare flesh, it hurts a lot.” Bloody tears dropped from his eyes, after the twentieth hit and he had to bite on his lips to keep the screams at bay.

 

After the 30th hit on the bare bottom, Vlad stopped the spanking, pulled up the boxershorts and hold him into his arms. “All is forgiven, my son.”, he spoke softly to him and caressed his hair.

 

Severus didn't said anything he just hid his face into the chest of his abductor, trying to calm down his breath and not starting to cry out like a little boy.

 

Vlad leaned back on the bed and draw Severus closer to his chest, softly humming a Romanian lullaby and against his will it lulled Severus to sleep once more.

 

Vlad waited until he was sure, that Severus wouldn't awaken in the next few minutes then he took the syringe out of his pocket that already was filled with the de-aging potion and injected it in Severus' arm.

 

“It is for you own good, my son. You will understand it soon enough.”, whispered Vlad into Severus' ear.

 

He laid him down on the bed and watched fascinated as the potion did its job and de-aged Severus to a 6-year old boy.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Andromeda Tonks looked out onto the Hartz mountains from their new home, it had been she admitted quite frightening to find herself and Ted caught up into the maelstrom of what had happened at New Scotland Yard.

 

Aunt Cornelia and her ‘muggle friend Rosemary and bonded Walter’ who were very recently turned vampires, had that same afternoon closed up Grimmauld place, had the Goblins under the instructions of Thickone stripped the whole house bare and movedall the contents they would not be using to the Swiss Black Vaults.

 

They had used old contacts and the underground network to get out of Britain. Aunt Cornelia had decided that it was only a matter of hours that the Aurors under Albus orders would forcibly break in to Grimmauld place and arrest and seize control of Harry and Hermione again!

 

In fact the three old dears (who was she kidding they were psychopathic mercenaries, who killed first and asked questions later) had decreed that Albus would use the distraction of the New Scotland Yard bombing to dispatch is enemies. The fact that she and Ted were part of the Black family and had openly in the past disagreed with the old coot, would ensure that their names were high on the list.

 

 

So they had ended up here, apparently this was one of the safest places they could flee to. Aunt Cornelia friends had left to visit the local vampire to again swear allegiance to their new Vampire lord and coven. Vlad Tepes wasn't a vampire who anyone could safely ignore. His rage was the basis of legends.Apparently the rules that govern Vampire society were more strict and formal than in Britain. According to tradition and European Vampire law, all vampires had to belong to a vampire family and be answerable to the Head of the family, which meant a coven and a vampire lord, his word was law. In Britain and to a certain extent the Americas Vampires could live autonomously from the main vampire societies, along as they followed the world vampire counsel laws and followed the muggle laws and rules.

 

 

Aunt Cornelia’s friends had left Britain and emigrated to here in Hartz mountains after they were turned. Living in Britain at the present time was suicidal if you were a magical creature especially if you were a vampire, werewolf or from goblin decent! The couple had made themselves a very nice life in Germany, and had in the past helped the magical underground to get people out of Britain. Most of them couldn't even feed regularly, as the Wizengamot declared blood donors for vampires for illegal. Did they caught you in the act, the wizard or witch would be shipped of to Azkaban without a trial. Should a child be conceived, it was killed on the spot by fanatical light supporters, who saw them as devil's children.

 

It had been a shock to find themselves the evening of the New Scotland Yard fiasco waking up in the Parks Inn Berlin. As soon as the Bombs had gone off in New Scotland Yard, Kreacher had with the assistance of the two house elves commenced the plan GETIO or code name for GET THE IDIOTS OUT OF HERE. They had stupefied them all and with the previous planned assistance of the Goblin Thickone port keyed them here, where they were already registered as citizens of Germany and this region.

 

It was hoped that by the time Dumbledore knew about the deception of the imposters that the British Muggle Government with its German counter parts would have more than enough time to cover Sirius families tracks! And against all the odds it had worked like a dream, the memories provided by the imposters at the Dutch border control off the ferry had given everybody here hours of entertainment.

* * *

_Flashback to day of New Scotland Attacks at Grimmauld Place_

 

James Bond poly-juiced as Sirius had asked quite reasonably everybody thought “why couldn’t they use portkeys to get to Europe?” and Rosemary Aunt Cornelia’s friend had replied that a portkey was traceable, and that using one would lead their enemies straight to them unless they portkeyed to another place then used muggle means to get to the Hartz mountain

 

Rosemary had turned to Sirius and said “Look you arrogant arsehole, firstly by the time you have portkeyed to another country then made your way back to Germany, it would take longer than using muggles means. For your information, the old coot has a spell developed that inform him about any portkey that will be activated to flee abroad. And he may be mad, but he isn't stupid.

 

Second by using muggle means, Dumbledore cannot get his little soldiers to evict you back to this place, because you would have entered Europe legally as fucking muggles.

 

Third if we do this quickly tonight we will be out of Britain by tonight and in Europe by tomorrow morning, and Dumbledore will hopefully lose track of us….what the fucking hell do you think you are doing?”

 

This was said to Andromeda look alike who replied to the question as they had agreed before they had arrive at Grimmauld place “Just contacting my daughter, to ask her to join us”

 

“Oh Jesus wept women! What part of we do not want anybody from the magical world to know where we are….and what do you do….CONTACT YOUR DAUGHTER…..WHO BELIEVES THAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE NEXT MERLIN….YOU CANNOT HAVE ANY FUCKING CONTACT WITH THE MAGICAL WORLD TILL THIS IS ALL OVER….AND IF YOU EVEN TRY TO CONTACT YOUR DAUGHTER AND I FIND OUT…….I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOU AND SHAFT A PIKE UP YOUR ARSE AND LEAVE YOU FOR THE WEREWOLVES TO EAT……..YOUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD…..DEAD TO YOU NOW…..SHE MADE HER CHOICE AS YOU HAVE MADE YOURS……..such is life and all you can hope is that you have picked the right side to support and join…..right Walter and Cornelia have got the cars….this is where we will split up…….Walter and Cornelia are taking Harry and Hermione with Ted and Remus….The rest are coming with me…no questions and until we are at the journeys end we don’t know each other, oh by the way George is travelling with Ted and co…Fred you are coming with me……..Right my lot with me say your good byes and in the car!”

 

Rosemary saw them into the a blue S-MAX Titanium and they started off driving out of London. They stopped at a muggle store called Tesco’s in Cheshunt on the A10. They had a meal in the Giraffe restaurant and made their way back to the car to find Minerva and Moody in the car. Moody handed over a package and the woman nodded thanks and then asked “So you are joining us then?”

 

“Yes! I have been instructed by my boss to ensure that you all get out of here, apparently the most important job is to get everybody out safe and quick. So we are going though Hells Gate and the others the British rail French connection. Makes sense split us up and hope that if the idiots follow it will be us and not them! After all the lottery prize is with the others”

 

Rosemary just smiled and said “See you still have got a brain and use it” Whilst Minerva was handing out passports, Moody was doing I am Paranoid act and ensuring that the group became everybody’s main focus. They then left Brooklands Park and carried up the A10, turning off into the road to Stevenage to join the A1 to take them towards the P&O ferry at Hull.

 

Well that’s a mistake James Bond would never make again, he’d even go by British Rail before having a lift with Tobias soonto be sister in law, poly-juiced to look like Sirius he was with some other members of Tobias' family and the old underground members distracting Dumbledore minions whilst the realSirius and his family were hopefully already drinking cocktails at Rosemary. home in the Hartz mountains!

 

Apparently Sirius, Mad eye Moody, Fred, Andromeda and McGonagall with Fillius were driving with the insane Rosemary who was driving like a Spectra professional! The rest of the supposed group comprising of the rest of Money Penny’s family and Tobias were taking the old Euro Star to Brussels and then onward.

 

Alarm bells should have started ringing, when Moody had tried to bail out when they hit Stevenage citing space difficulties, e.g. Eight in a S-Max Titanium Ford Nonsense said Mills (Money Penny’s sister in law) it will be cozy. And he was sure he heard her say under her breath I rather be in the car with James Bond being chased by Spectra, then her driving.

 

Well after stopping for dinner in Stevenage, which both Moody and Mills refused. He walked to the car to find both of them smoking pot, when he tried to tell them the error of their ways gently, Moody just looked at him up and down and replied. Believe me by the time we’ve passed the Baldock Junction, you’ll know it’s a necessary.

  
At that moment, his Rosemary came out, the car was packed up again with a few extras (Machine guns, MolotovCocktails etc.), and he was elected to sit in the front with the Rosemary. Oh he will always remember that day, as the day his life continually passed before his eyes.

 

 

He didn’t make it to the Baldock junction before regretting not having that joint, they had just got onto the slip way from Stevenage, to go up North, when he realized that he had inadvertently got in the car with a driver who had gone to Spectra diving school to learn to drive.

 

 

Now for most normal drivers it takes four to five hours with a break to get from Stevenage to Hull on a calm quiet road, he knew he drove fast, so it usually took him three to four hours with a break, it took her just under three with a break, driving in the congested evening traffic. When they stopped for the break, he hadn’t got out the car when he snatched the joint from Moody. Minerva he saw was being violently sick on the grass. Saying to Moody. ‘Sorry!, but forgot how horrific her driving was!’

 

 

He could cope with the fact she drove fast, nothing wrong in that, he drove a bit fast on occasion he knew. It was for that two hours, she undertook, overtook others like a maniac, he tried closing his eyes, if you didn’t see what was happening, you could believe you were on the Nemeses at Alton Towers right, and it would end happily. But the comments of look should we’ve cut up that lorry, and Rosemary saying well I don’t know why he is using that sign language, coach drivers are supposed to be professional drivers didn’t help. The music selection for the journey didn’t help this was part of selection – I’ll sleep when I’m dead, Bat out of Hell, Amazing Grace, Spirit in the sky, seasons in the sun, Time to say goodbye, living on a prayer, Marcia funebre etc.

 

 

So he thought to himself that one, if ever found the idiot that passed her driving test, he would kill them, really it was doing humanity a favour, after all the idiot wouldn’t be able pass more dangerous drivers. Two, if Tobias now _ **0020**_ claimed once more that he was a dangerous driver, and shouldn’t be allowed to drive even a Ford, he take him out with Rosemary, making sure that he was comatose in the back of the car first! Third, he would be having a quiet word with their recruitment she had great potential for them. Send her out with suspects, and within five minutes they would tell them everything. Four, see if they could recruit both kids they had recruited for this little joint, hell if they got into the car willingly knowing how the women drove, then they had the nerves to this job.

 

 

Well they got to the Hull ferry, thank god for Sat Navs, he knew people said they weren’t reliable, well at least it managed to get them round the one-way system in one piece. She had started to park the car in the Ferry car park, quickly decided the car wouldn’t fit and pulled out in the road again. The sound of squealing breaks wasn’t music to the ears. Moody made the comment that perhaps she should have looked in the back mirror, don’t be silly she replied. It’s the other’s drivers fault if they go into the back of you.

 

 

Well! It was the humane thing to do, when they had all caught their breath, Rosemarywas berating one of the lads. Insisting that he learnt to drive, when he said he didn’t want to, and who could teach him, nonsense his Rosemary countered, I’ll teach you. So now he was to teach the poor lad to drive, after all one less spectra trained driver on the roads was a bonus for humanity and their agents!

 

 

They finally pulled into a parking space, nipping in front of M’s Bentley. He had to admit that was a neat bit of driving, they piled out the car, and he was sure he saw Moody kissing the ground and Minerva downing a bottle of fire whiskey. Well added to the list of vehicles he tried to stay clear off were now:

 

Spectra owned cars,

Other _ **00 agent’s cars,**_

Other British agents,

Americans (too slow),

Other country agents,

Volvo drivers with nodding dogs things on the back shelf,

Volvo drivers wearing flat caps, or hats,

Old drivers obviously (too fast),

Robin Reliant drivers (too fast),

White van drivers,

Invalid carriages,

Young women in a convertible with the top down (too distracting)

And now top of the list Ford S-Max cars.

 

He had to agree with Moody, he’d kill for his country, bonk for England, Lie for the queen, cheat the American at cards, face spectra operatives for his country, _**BUT HE WOULD NEVER GET IN A CAR AGAIN WITH ROSEMARY**_ _ **DRIVING!**_

* * *

When everybody was having congratulatory drinks on the ferry across to, olland, Moody turns to Rosemary and said “Do you think the idiots fell for it then?”

 

 

“Of course Moody! They thought we were using the ferries and Eurostar, he will never think we would call their bluff………..Dumblejerk will be furious when he finds out that nobody will be leaving the ferry in Holland and hopefully everybody is safe!”

 

Mill’s added “And as a bonus the idiots if they were listening in to the conversation at Grimmauld place will believe that Andromeda is estranged from her family! After all the walls have ears and we are sure that Dumbledore when he had free access to the house put in listening charms, so he knew what was going on”

 

“Especially the kitchen and the little reception room, that Sirius made sure the order used as a living room”

 

“At least, even when he was an idiot following Dumbledore he never forgot the old family rules of suspect the worse of people especially the light side and its followers”

_Back to normal time line_

* * *

Andromeda looked up as her cousin Sirius walked up to her on the veranda, it was good that he could now at last live openly as a person. He proceeded to take out a box of cigars, he offered her one and when she declined the offer, he slowly rolled the cigar between his fingers, cut the end of it and lit it up, proceeding for a few minutes dragging on the cigar.

 

 

Then he turned to her and said “The four kids have been enrolled in to the magical school onto of Hartz mountains for the afternoons Monday to Friday with attendance on a Saturday morning as well, all five kids will be attending the local muggle school the rest of the time…..never realised how backwards Hogwarts, and the other two well-known magical schools education is…….shame really but all the kids except Dudley have to start in lower years even in the muggle schools here…….Dudley has decided to keep Harry and Hermione company and be kept back with them, he also said it would be easier for him as he would have to learn and use a new language!....as Remus said smart kid! And he had promised Severus to protect Harry & Hermione.”

 

Andromeda turned to Sirius and said “It was good to find out Nymphadora is on the right side after all. I mean to find out that she is employed by the Muggle British Government. I had thought I lost my little girl to the old coot and she put a pure Slytherin move on us, that would make Aunt Walburga proud.She left me and Ted a letter with James, in it she explained everything and how she had made the hat sort her into Hufflepuff not Slytherin, hiding in the badgers house she put it…….She hates the light side and the Lions house with a passion, apparently she’s not a powerfully magic witch but is a force to be reckon with in the muggle world…..”

 

“To think whilst we in the magical community were fighting alone as we thought! The muggle government was behind the scenes helping and assisting us……….But Andromeda the fact that the old coot has lost his power base means he has just got hell of a lot more dangerous….”

 

Ted Tonks joins the cousins on the Veranda and says “That could have gone better, the twins have been told by their real mother Narcissa that they are to go back to school with Draco and the rest of the kids…..and learn how to behave like a Malfoy!”

 

“How has Draco taken the fact that he is the third in line to the Malfoy inheritance?” Sirius asked generally worried and interested.

 

“At first he threw a tantrum worthy of a two year old, not surprising really to go from being the only child and heir to third in line and youngest would be a shock for any well-adjusted person…” Ted answered

 

“But he was never well adjusted child, his parents just molly-coddled him and he has been used to having things his own way and being important….but I think the Lestranges have sweeten the pill for him! Bella has got him named as the Lestranges heir seeing as she is infertile and they want and need an heir!” Andromeda joined in.

 

“Bonus point being that he has to finally grow up and take things as they happen! LeStrange sat him down and read him the riot act and how he expected now expected Draco to behave. To be honest LeStrange reminds me of my father Orion and his expectations” Sirius said shuddering at the memory of his father disciplining him especially after his first term at Hogwarts before he was transferred to Durmstrang Academy where he met his soulmate Remus.

 

“Oh yes! He has already had a session with LeStrange’s paddle for his attitude and behaviour towards others especially the other children……..mind you I do think Lucius will be borrowing or buying his own paddle to use on his two eldest sons!” Andromeda said, joining in with the laughter the other two at the memories of Draco being disciplined by his new family head, and the fact that her sister and husband had the dubious honour of welcoming the Weasley twins back into their family. They were after all intelligent, and hard working at times good natured young men but they had no sense of conduct and good behaviour or the need for them to have a good education. But hopefully the schools the children had been enrolled at would help change their attitude, After all having to repeat their education from the second year, whilst Harry and Co. would be starting again would leave little or no time for pranking it also helped that the schools they would be attending had a very robust no bullying policies and looked down on pranking and misbehaving in general. Draco had been allowed to start the magical school in the fifth year. Being a Slytherin had and a child from a prominent Dark fairly had ensured that he had a good robust education up to and sometimes surpassing the education that most magical children had (including most of the British muggle magical children who had been educated by the state system).

 

Kreacher popped in to inform them that the order of Fried Chicken had really taken refuge in Grimmauld Place. And that the old man not only shed a glamour, but had punished most of the adults very harshly. He showed them the photos, Winky and himself has taken and Money Penny's sister coughed: “Albion, that's Albion. How did nobody realise it before?”

 

Hermione had woken up and joined the adults on the Veranda. “Who are you talking about?” She cuddled a panther-plushie that Severus had gifted her soon after her birth. She missed Severus so much, but nobody know where he were imprisoned.

 

 

“Not so important, my dear. Did you sleep well?”, asked Andromeda?

 

“No, not really, I miss my dad. Do you think he is alright?”

 

“Probably, it would be contra-productive to harm him at the moment. Whoever had abducted him, wants to use him for his or her personal gain. Therefore they will treat him like a very important hostage.”, explained Money Penny.

 

“I want him back and know that he is safe.”, whined Hermione. She was normally no whiner, but this whole situation was too stressful for her.

 

The boys, including Draco came out of the house and dragged a big Wizarding Portrait with them. Breathing hard they set it down in front of Hermione and the adults.

 

“Look what we have found in the attic, Mione.”, declared Harry excited.

 

“Yes, look at the inscription: _**Vlad Tepes & Son 1514 – **_the boy on the portrait was called Severus and died by suicide 1522. After his death Vlad Tepes went on a killing rage that lasted over _**300 years.**_ They said _ **Albion the Scourge** _ had abducted and raped the young prince and wanted to use him against his father. He was one of the last male bearer in History.”, added Dudley. He had always liked History of Magic and used his spare time in Grimmauld Place to read all historical books, that had survived Molly's crusade.

 

“He looked like Dad as a small boy. How can it be?”, asked Hermione astonished.

 

“Dunno, but isn't this portrait fantastic? You can even try to speak with them. But the boy will only answer in Romanian, while his father seems to speak English, too.”, explained Dudley. “And his father is very protective about him. Look he never lost his grip on him.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and his loyal followers have successfully fled to his hidden estate in Cali/France. Where he once again decided to teach them all a lesson, which they would never forget. Ronald Weasley will be faced with a highly unsual punishment, bond like a house elf to Dumbledore and sacrificed in a ritual.   
> Ronald Weasley decided to act selfless and courageous as he used light magic against Dumbledore during the ritual and pays a high prize for it.   
> Vlad spends the first night with his de-aged son and mused about the past and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture & Rape & Branding are part of this chapter. Read on your own risks!

Dumbledore was beyond livid with rage, he’s plans for the abduction of the dog's surrogate family had led to four of his most loyal order members being detained. His source of information was never wrong. His listening spells at Grimmauld place had definitely informed of the Old Mercury underground plans. Of course they had limited intellect they were after all muggles, who were so easily led and persuaded. So if his plans had gone awry and it wasn’t his fault then it had to be the two cunts fault the witches Poppy and Molly, they had identified the wrong families so now to make them pay with interest!

 

 

Dumbledore strolled into a nondescript building and shackled to the wall were the Weasleys with Poppy and Dolores. Dumbledore rounded on the two witches “Because of you I have lost four loyal members of my order and nearly led the muggles to my estate! So Molly dearest you will be punished for identifying the wrong people, Poppy I will allow your mistake this once…..after all you do still have a use for me…………Now Molly dearest! Let’s see what can I do to make you pay for your mistakes?......” With that he unshackled Ron and dragged him over screaming and imploring Dumbledore to leave him be, with one flick of his wand Ronald was permanently silenced by Albus. His loyal followers smirked to themselves “Ronald…..Ronald….really you do not need your irritating voice again, the only thing your mouth is good for is gaining sustenance and servicing me and my followers …..your voice equals your mothers in its whining tone! Be glad, when I don't rip your tongue out of your mouth, my dear boy.” Ronald was hog tied naked in the air with his legs spread wide so his genitals were on display for all to see.

 

 

Dumbledore looked bored at Molly who was repeatedly begging for him to not punish Ron for her misdeeds, Dumbledore also silenced Molly, really the woman with incessant high pitched voice was aggravating, it was like somebody running nails down a blackboard.

 

Dumbledore turned to Arthur Weasley and asked “Arthur will you take your youngest son's punishment for him?....”

 

““What take the punishment for that little shit, I am disgusted to have to call him my son. All the children except one that have are considered my flesh and blood do I care for. Every child that I was forced to accept because my Harlot of a witch opened her legs to every and any passing cock do I despise. I can only say that I sired one child with my forced bonded harlot, and that was one too many! Master”, Arthur answered back rebelliously.

 

 

Ron couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the man who he knew as a loving father had called him a little shit and stated that he had only one child with his mother. This could not be happening, all his life he had the love and support of his family. He had tried to be friends with the no hoppers Harry Potter and the know it all Hermione, was it his fault the two were stuck up pounces who had discarded him finally after the Harry’s name came out of the Goblet of Fire. His life was supposed to be a life of wealth and advantage, using the money and status that Harry Potter would bring to the family once he was bonded to his sister Ginny. He wasn’t supposed to be in mid-air naked awaiting what Dumbledore considered a punishment for his stupid mothers failure.

 

“Ah! Ronald…….so sweet and innocent…..not like that slut, your sister Ginny…..keeping yourself for the ONE were you? Or were you so PATHETIC, that nobody wanted to have Sex with you..........now let’s see what is a fitting punishment…..I nor my followers here can rape you until after the ritual…..” Dumbledore looked round the room and said to a blond tall man “Stephen, one of my most loyal followers! Just like your Grandfather…..he would be so proud of you and he choices you have made….your Grandfather was so inventive with his punishments…….I can still recall the man that he lowered into the tank of Army ants……just to teach his wife a lesson…..have you any creative ideas of what is a suitable punishment for your errant Ronald here?”

 

With that Stephen smirked and shook his head, after all whatever their leader had planned would he was sure eclipse their punishments. Dumbledore took a very slow walk around Ronald and clicking his fingers Ginny was brought forward “Ah! Ginny the slut aka the broom of Hogwarts, according to the rumours the only boys, well anything that had a cock you didn’t fuck was your brothers…..well here is your chance….to save your brother give him oral sex like never before, and I will not punish your brother” Ginny did no more but force herself to suck Ronald cock, and then she felt the lashes of the whip that Stephen had started to use on her. Ginny sucked on Ronald until he nearly came in her mouth, by that time her arse was red raw from the whipping and the anal raping that Stephen and his brother had given her. Dumbledore stopped her just as Ronald was about to come and said “Enough Ginny! Your devotion to your family is to be commended……….but now go back to the bosom of your family……….Ronald! you are so hard…tell me do you want release?”

 

Ronald nodded yes, his balls were on fire and his cock just wanted a few more strokes until the feeling of sweet release came. Dumbledore smiled and said “Pity that you won’t ever be able to find release…….your punishment is to always feel that you need to come, from when you wake up till you go to bed the feeling will be there, and because you really will never be man enough to need a cock! I think we will do away with it, after all you can give us all the pleasure we need by using your anus and mouth! And you will wear a cock-cage as well that is clear so that you can see what your mother by her failure has made you, become. A bitch for my loyal follower, Ronnie-boy. But you will still feel it, the little spikes around the holding circle forever cutting into your non-existent cock, every time you move you feel such exquisite agony where your cock and balls would have been, after all we do not want this punishment to be over too soon. So that you still feel, that you have them, even when this isn't true any longer, my dear boy.” With that Dumbledore cast a curse that saw the whole of his genitals be eaten by the localised bacteria necrotising fasciitis. Ronald screamed silently against the pain that the bacteria caused and thrashed about in the restraints. When the bacteria had finished Dumbledore ambled round Ronald admiring his latest handiwork. He magicked the smallest cock-cage from his collection over Ron's no longer existing cock and balls. Smirking as he knew only too well, how painful a too small cock-cage can be. He had ensured that he would feel the phantom pains all the time. He turned and addressed everybody in the room “This is what happens to people who disappoint me, and fail at their missions…..In order to ensure that nobody forgets this lesson……..I think I will bond Ronald here as my personal house elf, to be at my beck and call all day and night” Dumbledore turned to Dolores and asked “what is the “the rules governing branded house elf’s my dear?”

 

Dolores simpered and answered him “That the house elf must show the brand at all times!”

 

“Exactly my dear!.......so where to put the brand on young Ronald…..Ah the perfect place!” with that Ronald felt the Dumbledore’s brand searing on to his now smooth groin and buttocks. Ensuring that he would never be able to wear clothes again. Dumbledore then smirked and chanted in Latin the forced binding of a house elf or slave to a magical owner. Whilst illegal now in magical communities, the British Wizengamot had even outlawed the act of forced bindings, against Dumbledore’s advice and they had even gone so far as to free all current slaves and allow the bonding of house elves to be reciprocal. Only Albus now knew the chant and oath could still force the bindings of others, when the persons or house elves family gave permission. It was now clear that Arthur didn’t care what happened to his adopted family.

 

He then let Ronald down and attached a collar and leash on Ronald clicked his fingers at Stephen who took the leash and said “Stephen put my elf through his paces, and give him a run in front of everybody“, with that Stephen made Ron run around the room showing off his new bonding markings to everyone there. By the end of the run Ronald was crying with shame and pain.

 

Dumbledore turned once more to his followers “Ensure that everybody is clean form monitoring devises, and then make your way to my estate! Stephen you and your brother get Ronald ready for the ritual on the full moon tomorrow night, if all goes well then I will not need to repeat the ritual for a long time. After all Ronald now belongs solely to me”

 

“The rest of the idiots SIR!” Stephen asked respectively

 

“Oh check them over for monitoring devices, then take the rest of them except for Arthur and Ginny! Ginny keep her under guard until she gives birth and then I have plans for her child!, Arthur bring to my study he may have his uses after all……the rest use as your playthings BUT STEPHEN NO REPEAT OF THE LAST TOYS I GAVE YOU!”

 

“Yes sir!” Stephen answered back

 

“Good boy, I still need the rest alive, they do have their uses after all”

 

“And I want my son back in my hands, before this bloodsucker poisoned his mind against me. He will always be _**mine,**_ no matter the time or identity they have granted him. Prepare his old cell for him. However, ensure this time, that he can't escape again. GO!”

* * *

Tonks left the Dutch special agents office with her co-worker James, she was so glad to get out of the situation at Grimmauld place. She had been one of the four Dumbledore’s loyal followers that had been detained by the Dutch authorities when they intercepted Rosemary and her cargo. It had been a brilliant plan. Make Dumbledore believe that Sirius and Co. were fleeing Britain via muggle means and then lure him to try and capturing the followers.

 

Of course once caught the followers had decided that they would not speak about Dumbledore or his base of operations, nothing they grimly said would make them reveal information, they had been trained to the highest standards and to not crack under any pressure. Some of them had even preventative removed their tongues, so that they won't betray their Master.

 

James had just taken one look at the man detained with Tonks, smirked and said to the Dutch investigating agent “I will be able to make him talk…..give him to me for half an hour” James then lent down and whispered into the agents ear, who agreed with James plan.

 

Well that was one torture technique that Tonks and their accompanying agent wanted to endure again. Half an hour in the car with Aunt Rosemary driving (never have had an accident in all my years driving), the man had started squealing information. Well really it was ten minutes but Aunt Rosemary had got lost getting back to the departments office.

 

So now they knew that Albus Dumbledore was holed up in Cali France somewhere, the estate was big but not ostentatious so, and Albus had listed the property under a French muggle name! Well hopeful the information would limit the search to a few hundred properties in the area!

* * *

Ronald sat on a stool in the front receiving room of Albus house. His hands tied above his head by Dumbledore’s guards to stop himself from rubbing himself raw. And as a final humiliation his legs had been sprayed wide showing the mutilation he had suffered, when he had been retrieved by the guards and brought here they had roughly washed him and ex-foliated all the hair on his body, and then positioned him opposite a full length mirror in the room. Every so often a guard would come in and force him to give them oral sex and then leave, and all the while all he wanted to do was to come…….it was a feeling that as Dumbledore had said was with him every second he was awake. He had when he had use of his hands tried rubbing his groin area to try fix the need even for a short period, but the cock-cage prevented it every single time. In fact the need was so strong that there were times he thought he still had his genitals, but one look in the mirror and he soon realised he was wrong!

 

 

To ensure that Ron did not become bored, every hour Ron was led outside into a horses paddock where he was forced to run around, being encouraged by Dumbledore’s minions with whips or a riding crops. At the end of the exercise in humiliation and pain he was given water and food to ensure that he was well hydrated and fed. But he had to eat it out of the trough like a horse, with his hands tied behind his bare back.

 

He had been informed by Stephen that after the ritual tomorrow night his training in his new duties would begin in earnest. Stephen never once said what had had happened to Dumbledore old house elves but giving he fact that the bastard had forced bounded him meant that either had left of their own free will or died. Ronald was thinking the latter, as he couldn’t see anybody or anything escaping Dumbledore’s clutches. He knew his punishment and subsequent status had been completed to show what happened to people who failed Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn’t punish the perpetrator but their families, and Ronald was sure that his punishment was a lesson that everybody had learnt well.

 

Well Ronald had a plan to stop him from having to endure this humiliation and torture, he was not gifted magically but had read of an obscure spell that could be used at the height of the ritual between him and Dumbledore, he for one couldn’t wait for the ritual tomorrow night and for this life to be over! It was a spell he had read in the book his brother Percy had for extra credit work on his Defence against the Dark Arts NEWTs, apparently Percy had managed to find a but copy of the book in Knockturn Alley. _**The book was volume II of Light soul magic and how to appease the goddess Iris it was written in ancient Egyptian**_ _ **,**_ but Percy had managed to find a charm to translate the book into English Ron knew exactly what the spell he was going to use did, but it couldn’t be evil as it the magic in the book was considered to be light magic not dark. But it would end his pain and his humiliation that had now become his whole world.

* * *

The next day Ron was taken from his place in the reception room at lunch time and made ready for the ritual that was to take place that evening! He was forced fed laxatives to ensure his rectum was cleansed for his master to use, and later on he was given an enema as well, the humiliation he felt when he was forced to go to the toilet in front of his guards reached new heights. He was scrubbed roughly and purifying essence was rubbed into his body. At the appointed time Ron was brought before Dumbledore and his Father. Dumbledore turned to Arthur and asked in Latin “ _ **Do you give of free**_ _ **will**_ _ **your son Ronald to bind to me for ever”**_

 

Arthur answered “ _ **I give of my free will**_ _ **m**_ _ **y son Ronald to bond with you in exchange for my freedom from your service my Master”**_

 

Dumbledore responded _ **“GO now and depart and never come within my presence again, I grant your freedom for your families and for the binding of my and you son**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Ronald’s soul together!”**_ Arthur did more then quickly depart the estate with this daughter Ginny, he knew they only had that night to make their escape. Arthur just had to get to the Goblins and access his vault of money the Potters had given him all those years ago. He wasn’t much of a father but he did love his only child from the harlot his wife Molly. The satisfaction that Dumbledore was about to rape and torture his own flesh and blood was for Arthur a bonus.

 

Dumbledore did nothing more and quickly apparated himself and Ron into a stone circle hidden on this grounds. The once sacred area had long since become tainted with his evil deeds performed in it. Dumbledore waited not longer and stripped himself, all Ron could do was look upon the grotesque sight of his formers mentors body. Dumbledore set a magical fire around the chalk pentagon that had been drawn into the chalk circle. He then offered Ron as his sacrifice and rammed into his anus forcing Ron to scream in pain, and when he felt the boost of Ron's Magic when he lost his virginity he chanted in Latin the spell that would bond Ron's magic expansion to his core, and the spell to always bond the red headed boy to him!

 

When Ron felt the first painful thrusts of his master and bonded he chanted the spell he had learnt from Percy books in Ancient Egyptian “ _ **I**_ _ **s**_ _ **is**_ _ **grant me my release from this world, and allow me to follow the river Nile into the Duat to beg for my soul salvation from Anubis, as my payment I bring my father**_ _ **'s**_ _ **soul with me.**_ _ **I**_ _ **s**_ _ **is**_ _ **grant me I beg my release from this world of sorrow”**_ after all it would be sweet revenge to end his father's life as he ended his! As Ron's request was granted Dumbledore felt his soul departing his body, followed by his soul shards from his horcruxes leaving their hosts and reattaching themselves to his body! Dumbledore looked down at the now dead Ron and threw him angrily away. He broke the sacred space and apparated back to his study, where one of his minions was waiting with his robes.

 

Dumbledore turned to Stephen and spat out “Get me the Weasley Girl, I need her child NOW to ensure that I am once again immortal…………..My horcruxes have been destroyed!....GET HER NOW. I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THE BIRTH OF THE CHILD AND THEN KILL HER…..BUT I NEED HER CHILD NOW!”

 

Stephen swallowed and replied in a voice that knew he was in trouble for being the bearer of bad news “Master! Both the Weasel Arthur and his daughter have left the compound, and there were no tracking devices on them…..we didn’t think it was necessary. Not even your crest stopped them, Master.”

 

Dumbledore anger unleashed a magical rage never seen before, his prized ornaments suddenly exploded and Stephen found himself choking from Dumbledore magically asphyxiating him…Dumbledore called for another minion when they entered the room he saw Dumbledore favourite being slowly choked to death, suddenly the dead body of Stephen was at his feet and Dumbledore ground out “Remove tis worthless carcass from my sight….and ensure that the lesson you have learnt here is passed on to all my followers….. _ **Failure is not an option….to displease me is feel my wrath! After you have got rid of this scum…**_ find the girl and bring he back to me unharmed…I have only a short period to correct what that cretin Ron did to me” The minion quickly had others dispose of his friend's body and he started to try and track Arthur and Ginny down. But he knew it could be almost an impossible task, worse than looking for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald suddenly fell down dead in his cell in Nurmengard prison, he had for years tried to atone for his actions during the last muggle war, when he had been under the influence of his mentor Albus Dumbledore. With a smile on his face his last words were “Lady Magic, I am now finally free! May Dumbledore rot in Hell for the rest of eternity!”

 

The ring in which Tom had placed Dumbledore’s Horcrux in exploded into shards, Tom smiled when the ring exploded because of two things the first Dumbledore was now mortal again and could be killed finally and second there would never again be a master of death, allowing the world to rest a bit more easily.

 

Throughout the world a number of religious items were destroyed as Dumbledore’s Horcruxes released themselves to re-join his body. With the return of the remaining soul shards to his body Dumbledore was once again totally mortal!

 

As the three lords had decreed the time to end Dumbledore’s reign of terror was coming to an end. And all was in place for their blessed servant Tom Riddle to kill Dumbledore permanently and for Severus to reunite officially the magical and muggle world into one again!

* * *

The small boy slept peacefully in his father's arms not knowing what has happened that changed the magical world so much, that it had practically once again turn itself on its axis.

 

Never would he loosened his grip on the vampire lord as if he even feared in his dreams to be separated once again from his beloved father.

 

Vlad didn't want to left his son alone, as he feared rightfully that nightmares could plagued his young son. The shadows of his former and new life would be a high obstacle to regain peace for Severus' soul.

 

Hopefully he would have forgotten most of these nightmares, when he woke up again. As he was originally six years old, he only speak Romanian, but was able to understand English, something which have baffled his guards always. They have always shielded the young Prince from foreign guests. Vlad Tepes wasn't willing to risk anyone taking his son as a hostage and even his sworn loyalty to the Catholic Church as a member of the Order of the Dragon was a simple loyalty oath, that he would fight against their common enemies. He didn't trust them and saw them as hypocrites, that would sell their own mother and sisters, when it guarantee them a better place in the hierarchy of the church.

 

He wished to have seen the signs much earlier and killed Albion before he even touched his boy inappropriately. But that was as useless as to cry over spilled milk. No, he have to see it positive. He had his son back and this time he would keep him safe, no matter what the future will hold hidden for them.

 

Vlad smiled when he thought about how the two new members Rosemary and Walter to his coven had proved themselves, by ensuring that Severus' family was safe here in his territory. He had his doubts when the couple had first come to swear their loyalty to him and his coven, now they had shown their true colours by putting their own lives in danger for strangers. Yes he would at the end of this ‘adventure’ allow Kreacher one of his loyal elves to officially bond with the couple, after all Kreacher would ensure the couple were properly taught and trained in the rules of the coven and its traditions and laws.

 

He wasn't willing to share with anyone outside of his most loyal followers that he had his son back into his arms. No, this should only be shared with a small minority. Albion was no one, who should be underestimated. Would he learn, that Severus was with him, he would once more try to abduct him and even rape him, and this wasn't Vlad willing to risk.

 

Hermione and the boys should learn their traditions and rules, as members of the royal court it would be expected from them to behave with a certain conduct. He was already looking forward, how she would react, when she would learn, where her father was all the time. She has seemed to inherit the family temper and their magical gift. He had laughed so hard, as he read about it in a missive from Kreacher, that she broke with a good-aimed punch the nose of Draco Malfoy.

 

Vlad drew the fur closer over their bodies and followed his son into Morpheus' arms. Severus was safe, he could feel him and his beating heart, no sweeter sound has he ever heard before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation from Augusta Longbottom by UCOS. Albus takes on four other human *house-elves* and shows once again, what he is for a really sick individual. It is time to meet the illuster Mr. KHAN - the HEAD of SPECTRA

Augusta Longbottom sat in the UCOS interview room in shock. They were letting the Lestranges go free apparently they had information that they couldn’t have tortured her son and daughter in law into insanity that night. All of them had been holed up in a Ministry Holding cell and tortured by Albus' minions for refusing to tell anything important about the Death Eaters.

 

The interview room was like almost all other such rooms, it was a squarish room with just a table four chairs in the room. On the table was standard tape recorder which would record Augusta interview, to ensure that she wasn’t coerced by the officers present into making false statements.

 

Jack Halford sat opposite the old witch and her lawyer sighed and then taking his hint from Gerry showed her a copy of a piece of parchment detailing the times suspects were first detained in the ministries cell

 

Augusta just sneered and said in her haughtiest voice “So you have the ‘absolute time’ that the Lestranges were detained in the ministry over their torture of my son and wife, what does this prove gentlemen?”

 

Gerry answered “That they could never have carried out the torture, just like Sirius could not have blown up Oxford Street and KILLED Peter Pettigrew. Now see here!” Gerry pulled out another piece of parchment “According to this your son and daughter was tortured after the Potters were killed, and they were tortured before your eyes?”

 

“Of course Aurors, I do remember the night my son was driven insane” Augusta countered, knowing there was nothing that UCOS had found to prove the Lestranges innocent, after all Dumbledore had ensured that all bases as the muggles said were covered that night!

 

“Please, is this conversation going anywhere! Lady Longbottom has things to do, which are a lot more important than rehashing events from over a decade a go!”

 

Jack and Gerry exchanged glances, Jack picked up a glass of water and gave Gerry the discreet nod. Allowing him to do the honours. Gerry smirked and replied to the lawyer “I think you will find that is Mrs Longbottom, as I recall the Goblins decreed that her husband had held the Lordship illegally….due to a misunderstanding of the Wizengamot at the time. After you have so graciously allowed Albus Dumbledore anything to do with your son, as he wished to do. For not admitting that your part in the abduction of the real Longbottom Heir.”

 

“Not to mention that you herself have lowered the protective wards on Longbottom Manor to let the culprits in, Lady Longbottom”, said Gerry calmly.

 

Jack took his time sipping from the water, and Augusta corrected Gerry “I am a Lady and you will give me the respect of my station”

 

Jack then nearly choked and spluttered the water everywhere when Gerry good naturedly replied, “so you are a high class call girl then, who do work for Madame Spritz or do you run your own operation. Must admit it takes guts to admit to prosecuting under caution...” he then turned to Jack and said “have to add prosecuting to the list of crimes we will arresting her on then. After all those photos didn't hid anything at all.”

 

Augusta looked livid and replied ignoring the shaking of her lawyers head “I am a Lady, what part of word do you not understand you imbeciles?”

 

Gerry smiled and said “seeing as the goblins took great delight in stripping you and your family of the Longbottom Lordship, I thought you were using Lady in its other use......as a high class Victorian/Edwardian prostitute. So Mrs Longbottom, please take another look at the paperwork from that night”

 

Jack quickly intervened and continued “as you can see the attack on you son and daughter in law happened at 9.00pm that night” Augusta nodded, and it couldn’t have happened earlier because your son and wife was at a private function” again Augusta nodded, really she thought Albus was correct muggles were so thick and easily led. But her face went death like coloured when Jack helpfully continued “the Lestrange including Bellatrix as well as Lord Black was in Auror custody and in their cells by 7.00pm that night, there is an automated timing system that logs every admittance of suspects in to the auror cells! So how did you see the Lestranges torturing your son and daughter in law!”

 

“Either you did the torturing or someone else did? Whatever the answer Mrs Longbottom you are in serious trouble. Either for aiding and abetting torture and attempted murder, perjury or attempted torture and murder and perjury” Gerry waited a moment for that fact to it home. Before continuing “believe me Mrs Longbottom you are going away for a long time?”

 

“Really officer” this was spitted out with venom “your government has closed our prison, yours will be a walk in the park” Augusta countered

 

Gerry couldn’t help himself as he leant forward and said “A walk in the park......muggle prisons a walk in the park.....well first of all when we have formerly charged you, your wand will be taken into save keeping and your magical core bound using special suppressor cuffs......then when you are found guilty or if you are detained till your trail you will be housed in one of her majesties prisons, where you will be at the tender mercies of the prisoners........and they hate abusive parents and grandparents….. and like to play with them and repay them anything they have don to their play toys.....so do all normal muggles including prison officers, the best you can hope for segregation from the normal population for your own safety, sitting and reflecting in your cell for approximately 23hours a day, if you are lucky you might get a visit from your grandson..........but since he was rescued from your loving care by his uncle he seems to have forsaken you. And if you are found to be involved in the torture of his parents......do you think he will ever visit you again Mrs Longbottom?”

 

Augusta Longbottom sighed and started her sordid story to the detectives “I was not part of the torture of my son and his wife” at this Augusta looked into space as if recounting the past and the mistakes she had made over her life!

* * *

Dumbledore sighed, ‘Mark, my lad your technique is improving, especially after I had your teeth removed because of your bad habit of nipping with your teeth on my cock and balls when giving me oral sex. Now run along I am sure Johnston has something he would like you to do for him, a naked young man bowed low his head touching the stone floor, the man was already kneeling but by bowing down his arse stuck up in the air and the large anal plug in in the man’s rectum budged painfully against his prostate, attached to the anal plug was a horses mane.

 

Mark got up and was about to the leave the room, when Dumbledore called him back took his erected cock and attached it to the specially placed piecing on his stomach. Dumbledore then hummed andwhistled and finally decided on a rose which he stripped of its thorns and roughly placed down Mark's Cock. Dumbledore smiled and said “I think you are ready for your carriage training now, after all a horse should always be well presented for its riders.”

 

Mark appeared close to tears but nodded at his master and went to complete his training. It was soon that Dumbledore saw Mark from the study patio doors being put through his paces in the paddock and then taken for a fast sprint around the lake on the grounds. For Dumbledore it was always a sight of beauty to see young virile men running or working out naked. It was one reason why when he was in attendance his army would complete their army exercises naked outside his study window. Every morning and afternoon a company of his men would be given the privilege of marching naked in front of his window. It was also why he had picked Mark to perform for him and give eye candy on a daily basis when he was in attendance in his estate!

 

When Mark wasn’t being put through his paces physically or sexually, then he very often to be found naked perch on an anal plug fixed to the wall. With his hands linked behind his neck, his legs splayed wide and his genitals on show for Albus to admire. Very often Dumbledore would place a flower normally a rose in his erected cock that was attached to his stomach. Sometimes for variety Mark would be placed in the study with the flower and a large ornate weight attached to is scrotum and balls, Albus would at times throughout the day set the weight swinging between Mark's legs. Enjoying the humiliation and pain that Mark was in.

 

 

Dumbledore stood and thought perhaps it was time to have a confession time again where his followers were encouraged to inform him and their superiors of others faults and transgressions. And decided with his wisdom about the justified punishment. The only way any of them would get to atone for their sins. It was always a delight to put Mark and now Bill through their paces, but Dumbledore did crave variety and punishing his followers transgressions was always so stress relieving for him.

 

Dumbledore over his long life had learnt that humiliation, embarrassment and fear kept people in check and his power. His followers had come to realize quickly that his word was their law. The rules included ensuring that even their underwear or lack of it was regulated to what they could and couldn’t eat, to break these or other rules led to their harsh punishment. Dumbledore had adapted the religious orders confession time, where his order followers were encouraged to rat out each other, this for Dumbledore severed two uses to ensure his followers never made friends or allies. It was after all every man for himself and two provided countless hours entertainment for him. Dumbledore rung a bell and one of his loyal minions entered the room.

 

“Ah! Johnson ensure that Mark’s training is increased, we do not want a repeat of the last race he ran for us! After all I lost money on the boy when he didn’t come first………….perhaps I should remind him of my displeasure, bring him to the entertainment room tonight and get the apparatus ready…. Make sure Mark and Bill Weasley are in the room and ready by five this evening, ensure that Bill is presented in the normal way…… I will have to leave them in your capable hands for the rest of the evening as I do have that function to attend”

 

The entertainment room that Dumbledore alluded to was a stone room fitted out to bring hours of entertainment to himself and favoured followers. Dumbledore over his life had managed to think and accomplish many painful for others and ultimately entraining ways of playing with his nubile young male stock.

 

Although Marks administrations had helped calm Dumbledore down after the fracas at the ministry less than a week ago, and the capture of four of his most faithful followers he was still feeling this morning frustrated and agitated, he was stuck here at the present until he could access his Island without the normal necessities of house elves. Ever since the Magical community had given elves certain rights in the bonding and service, the only elves that would very reluctantly do his bidding were the Hogwarts House elves, and even they only did the bare minimum!

 

He knew he needed at least four house elves if not five, his estate needed to be kept clean and presentable after all. He knew he couldn’t have real house elves especially since the fiasco with Dobby during Harry’s second year! That had gone spectacularly wrong quickly, Dobby had fought the compulsion to help Harry, and Hermione instead of trying to free the poor house elves had researched the bloody subject and ensured that the Hogwarts house elves were treated with respect by everyone including him. Why did his son have to encourage her to research first, before acting? As soon as he got Severus back into his hands, he would pay for that, too. A night in a spreader bar in his personal chambers and dosed with his strongest lust potion, so that he would beg him for release. Maybe he would even cry those lovely bloody tears again.

 

 

Well everybody else that wasn’t in Slytherin, those little pure blood shits were brought up to respect elves and the muggles that were sorted into the snake house soon were taught the old ways regarding them. Albus had never been able to understand how muggles fought with the hat to be placed in the snake house. It didn’t really matter after all everybody knew how thick muggles were.

 

No he needed two house elves at the minimum three would be satisfactory. Then he thought of the perfect solution and called for his loyal and most ruthless follower Jacques: “Ah, Jacques. Bring me the witches Dolores & Molly and ask Rufus to join us.”

 

Jacques left the study and quickly located the three people and escorted them back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and said in most grandfatherly voice “Ah the four of you are to become so important to me!” with that Albus with a click of his fingers had them all naked, and tied in X position with their hand and legs splayed wide, he then continued “All four of you are magical and will fit my purpose so well”

 

What is that master?” Jacques asked in a frightened voice, because whatever Dumbledore had planned it was sure to be degrading and painful!

 

“You Four are to become my bonded house elves, to do my and my guests bidding” the four captives looked at each other frightened.

 

“Now……that is what I like to see Molly dearest! But you were always ready for my or anybody’s cock weren’t you! Now look at how wet Molly is just thinking about presenting herself to everybody in her new status…………..Ah! You are so ready and willing, I think I will allow you to join Mark in parading around and learning how to carriage race…..you really are not that useful as a house elf after all….the burrow was a pigsty and your cooking was terrible……..but perhaps before your training in the morning with Mark you should be able to scrub on your knees and with a too……no, better yet you can be my alarm clock and use your mouth productively to bring me pleasure in the morning. But we will have to ensure like Mark that you can’t accidentally bite me in my sensitive area…………Yes you don’t need your teeth Molly, your tongue will be enough in the morning”

 

Albus then look at the rest of his new house elves and clicked his fingers, all four adults were forced on their knees and their heads were forced to the stone floor. Albus said in a bored voice “this is the position you will assume when coming in or leaving a room……then you will present yourself in the ready position!” Dumbledore again clicked his fingers and the quartet were standing with their legs apart and genitals on display and their hands linked behind their necks. Suddenly they felt the charm that ex-foliated their hair from their skin.

 

Dumbledore then chanted the Latin spell that bound the four as his personal house elves. Albus then pierced the two men’s stomachs and cocks and attached their cocks to the stomachs with an additional cock cage. Albus smiled and said “Now this is the fun part, the branding of you, so you and everybody will know you belong to me and only me! Oh, by the way after the fiasco with your youngest Molly, the binding that we completed will not let you take your lives or harm me or any of my loyal followers” Dumbledore then snapped his fingers and each person was branded twice like Ron — once on their buttock and one on their groins. They suddenly found heavy weighted bells hanging from either their scrotum or balls or the clitoris for Dolores and Molly and when they tried to move the bells rang, Dumbledore sighed and said in fake sincere voice “I am so sorry to do this to you Dolores, but I am afraid you must all see what the punishment is for making any noise in either moving around the estate or completing your chores…I think as this is your first transgression twenty with the whip will do.” With that Dolores found herself sprayed against the patio door, looking out on to the paddock where Mark was being put through his paces. Suddenly she felt the first lash of the whip, after five Dumbledore shoved his fingers in her vagina and pull them out turned called for Alfred, when Alfred entered the study Dumbledore showed him his wet fingers and then said “It seems we have a pain slut Alfred…..shame to waste this house elves readiness……after the punishment you and company B can fuck her anyway you want as a prize for coming first in your exercises this week”

 

Dolores with the other three human house elves had never felt so humiliated and knew that they had entered in to their very own personal hell.

* * *

It was five p.m. that evening when Bill and Mark found themselves in the punishment room. Both had been forced to have erections, doses in extra strong lust potions and like Marks cock, Bills cock had now been attached to his stomach.

 

Dumbledore strolled into the room with Rufus naked behind him, Rufus presented himself the way he had been taught that afternoon. Both men suddenly found themselves opposite each other, and placed above bench that didn’t quite come up to their balls and scrotum. With a flick of his wand half the circle came alight under Bill's balls, the fire almost touched his balls and Bill did nothing more, but tried to walk as quickly as he could with his legs splayed wide either side of the bench and on his toes, (every time he tired and rested his feet on the floor, his balls would come in contact with the bench and fire) trying to ensure as he hobbled to the part of the bench that wasn’t alight to get relief, Mark was then forced to walk in the lit part of the bench. Dumbledore left the two young men hobbling around the circle while he went and attended his evening function. Giving the men no more thought at all, and the men were forced to walk the circle till early hours in the morning when they were taken down from the bench and forced in front of B company to give each other oral sex.

* * *

Mr Khan was looking around the room, looking for opportunities to network with other influential people. It had taken him years to get to this position, as head of the SPECTRA organisation. Khan had realised many years ago that if he wanted ultimate power and influence in the world, then he had to become the leader of the most dangerous and ruthless underworld organisation in the world, apart from the British Government which continued to be a bloody thorn in his side with her _**00 agents**_.

 

It had taken decades if not centuries for the experiment and breeding to ensure that the next stage in the development of the animal Kingdom! Genetically perfect homo sapiens. Years of ensuring that the only the right people mated and were allowed to produce improved homo sapiens until Khan and his siblings were the result, almost genetically perfect homo sapiens.

 

Khan was intelligent to the highest Mensa level, good looking and easy on the eye. Both sexes lusted after him, he and his peers aged at a slower rate, They we’re stronger and faster than normal people. The only genes they didn’t have as part of their genetic make-up was magic. Khan was now trying to rectify that obvious mistake.

 

 

Khan looked up as Albus made his entrance into the room and confidently walked up to the host and hostess. Khan was fascinated that such a powerful man had escaped his attention. The man was obviously magical and Khan realised that he needed to know about the magical society and which members his group needed to mate with, to advance the program to make the ultimate group of homo sapiens! Therefore he had ordered his elite to discover everything that was known about Albus Dumbledore and any possible magically powerful descendants. And bring them to him so that they became a part of his breeding programme.

 

His elite had always gathered the intel about two possible targets – Severus Granger-Snape and his daughter Hermione. Although the young man seemed to be a squib his magic flared more powerful than that of most wizards and witches. Another bonus point was a rare gene, that made him a male bearer.

 

By using his telepathic abilities Khan had discovered that Albus Dumbledore had personally ordered his lackey Poppy to transplant 70% of the magical core of Severus into another boy, so that the boy wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts and be a danger to Albus' plans.

 

He hadn't known that the boy, his illegitimate son has more hidden magical reserves, which sometimes could flare up, when the young man was under great duress. His military education has been covered by the SAS, in fact he had been the best sniper of S-Unit and had even been sent to the US to instruct NAVY SEALS.

 

Whoever had abducted him, seemed to follow another agenda. But there was always a way to lure this elusive prey in the open. His only daughter Hermione was a very gifted and strong witch, who inherited most traits of her father. As Khan's elite had already proven. Severus would be willing to do anything to keep her safe, even when it would mean the loss of his own freedom.

 

However the last interesting titbit of information that they have send him in a missive today, was the proof of bloody tears, that had been found on a mattress in their old home.

 

A VAMPIRE or even a DHAMPIR would be highly beneficial for their breeding programme.

 

He had immensely enjoyed to torture – er, to play with Severus late wife Jean Jezebel Granger and her new husband. Unfortunately they weren't as robust as he had thought and died after 4 days of constant torture.

 

However his scientists were able, thanks to a very strong truth drug, that not only completely destroyed their mind, but also any free will they once possessed, to learn very important information about his new targets.

 

Hermione loved her father and would be willing to sacrifice herself, when it kept him safe. Both could easily played against each other. She was still a virgin, how unique nowadays and her most important possession, besides her pet – a half-kneazle, was a panther-plushie that had been gifted to her at birth from her devoted father.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Khan was as usual up early the next morning, he was thinking about this Albus Dumbledore the man he had met yesterday evening, the man was the key to his plans regarding Insuring that the new homo sapiens have magic. But Khan needed to have magical abilities himself he couldn't allow others to have a skill that he didn't have. Suddenly a plan came mind, he could have everything and Albus was the key.

 

The man after all had been diagnosed years ago as a narcissistic psychopath, with violent tendencies. Yes when he was finished Albus would be nothing, he would have power and the world governments would believe the problem to be eradicated with Dumbledore’s death. In fact from what his operatives had gleaned, it would be easy to integrate Albus' order into his own. The blind obedience that Albus generated was so very useful. Potions and spells, that can take away free will and enslave other, should his scientists research – it was very important to figure out, which can be used on Non-Magicals, too.

 

It was only the last part of the plan that would be problematic, but it was achievable. Then Albus would give him what he needed. New genetic blood for his stock! Of course he would be soon after giving up his secrets, killed by a very tragic accident. But this happened all the time. It would be a real tragedy, but alas humans were always so vulnerable.

 

Khan rang the bell and his second in command walked into his office. Khan quickly out lied his plan, and the man left to start the ball rolling.

* * *

Harry woke up, even had another nightmare, he was to shaken up to go back to sleep. He got up used the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen looking for something to drink, perhaps also start on the extra maths school work aunt Rosemary had set them during the holidays.

 

He walked into the kitchen to find aunt Rosemary sitting at the island middle reading a paper, she looked up and asked Harry "couldn't sleep Harry?"

 

Harry sighed and replied "I keep having this nightmare, and when I wake up I feel that I learnt something that was important, but forget it. The nightmare is one where I hear my mum shouting when Voldemort kills her with the killing curse! It's the same dream I have had since the Dementor attacked us on the Hogwarts express in my third year!"

 

Aunt Rosemary looked closely at Harry and said " Do you want me to see what you saw in your nightmare! Perhaps looking at the nightmare would help you to speak about it! Vampires have a natural ability when they are turned for telepathy and shielding their minds. We normally do not use the ability unless we have to.....but it can be useful in some cases like yours!"

 

Harry thought about it for a few minutes then nodded at Rosemary, he needed somebody else to see his nightmare and to give him reassurances that he wasn't a freak, bad or maybe going mad

 

Rosemary appeared to psyche herself up, then she asked Harry to look at her and entered his mind "she waded though Harry's memories and other nightmares he had, when she glimpsed at some of the memories of Hogwarts she added drawing and quartering to how Albus would die for his crimes! Three headed dogs, obstacle course, a fake journal etc. Plus the tender loving care he had received at his family. She would ensure that Ted Tonks started therapy sessions with the boy, Harry was one holding on to sanity by a thread at present!

 

She came across Harry's nightmare from last night and started to view it, it became quickly apparent to Rosemary that the nightmare was a suppressed memory of the night his parents had died.

 

Rosemary was in Lilies arms drifting off to sleep listening to his parents talking about their plans for the future. Suddenly he was jostled awake when Lilly screamed at James "How could you wish that you never had agreed to have Arthur be your surrogate...... He’s your Son no matter he's real Sire"

 

He heard James replying "Lilly! Harry's my son no matter that the weasel had to Sire him, but I am scared that Dumbledore will try to Harry from us, and transplant his magical core in to another’s child! Lilly I don’t care if Harry is a Squib, but I want to keep him safe...... Frank told me yesterday that Dumbledore carried out an illegal procedure to make him a powerful wizard! After binding his darker core! He crippled his own son for that procedure, because he didn't want him as a competitor. Harry is so powerful even now, and Dumbledore is jealous of him already. Lilly my seats in the Wizengamot and our wealth..... makes us a target for him!",

 

"But Voldemort has put us in this safe house, the only people that know we are here is Voldemort, Sirius and Peter........ tomorrow we are to leave here for safety abroad"

 

Suddenly a crash was heard and James swore and shouted at Lilly to take Harry and run, Lilly ran towards the backdoor but found the way blocked by Hagrid! Lilly had no other option and run upstairs into Harry's bedroom she tried to apparate out but someone had placed anti-apparition wards around the safe house. Suddenly she heard another set of footsteps and Lord Voldemort entered the room. He held his hands out and Lilly was going towards them, so Voldemort could apparate them all to safely. When Dumbledore burst into the room and sent the killing curse towards the small huddled group. The killing curse hit Voldemort and his body exploded with a piece of his soul breaking and lodging into Harry, at the Same time as Dumbledore chanted the curse to split his soul again and make his ring a horcrux. The Soul shards were two big joined together to fit into the ring! Both Soul shards entered the path of least resistance and entered Harry. Lilly tried to distract Dumbledore, but he smiled and turned his wand onto Lilly, and she lay dead on the floor still clutching Harry.

 

There appeared in the doorway Sirius, he had run when he knew that Harry and his brother in name were in serious trouble. He picked Harry up and as he left the door Dumbledore waved his hand discreetly and said “I think not Sirius! Now give the boy to me and leave to hunt down Peter Pettigrew the real traitor…..he is at the moment in Oxford Street…”

 

“No! I am taking Harry to safety, you may have killed his parents and Lord Voldemort……but I will not let them down, Harry will be with me and Remus safe from you!”

 

“I think not Sirius, you see Harry is central to my plans tonight…..His parents are but mere casualties….With this little brat I will buy the undying support and devotion of Lady Augusta Longbottom, and then his training to become a sheep to slaughter will begin…and his families power and wealth will be mine….”

 

“No! He is my first and only priority…..I promised the Potters that I would protect Harry with my life, and I always keep my promises!”

 

Phoenix order members Auror Fudge and another Auror walked into the bedroom. Harry was being comforted by Sirius, the Aurors took in the situation. Removed Harry forcibly from Sirius' arms returned the now screaming baby to Dumbledore and arrested Sirius for the murder of twenty muggles and Peter Pettigrew in Oxford street. Sirius started to protest when Dumbledore turned to the Aurors and said quite pleasantly “Hagrid has left and will meet Pettigrew in Oxford Street to see him to safety, he really is going to blow up the street with enough muggles to seal this man's guilt and imprisonment in Azkaban”

 

Fudge looked at Dumbledore and said “I’ll take him straight to Crouch. The idiot will just ship him off to Azkaban without even looking for the evidence. Have always admired the fact that you tie up all lose ends boss”

 

Harry felt the effects of a sleeping spell being cast on him, and everything went black!

* * *

Khan smiled to himself he had before him the reports of one Albus Dumbledore from the police officers and psychiatrist that had been involved in his arrest twenty years ago. It appeared the psychiatrists in charge of the observation of Albus Dumbledore had wanted him committed to the mental institution Broadmoor. The commissioner of the Metropolitan Police and Prime Minister wanted him either dead of imprisoned over the incident at the Albert Hall, it was because Dumbledore had found out that a talented Slytherin boy from his school called Tobias Fisher was attending a conference or function and Dumbledore had barged in and caused havoc.

 

_**Flash back** _

This could not be happening, thought Dumbledore. How could the most powerful wizard, and leader of the light be locked in a place like this, it was all Tobias' fault, how could the little shit manage use the confoundus spell on the muggles aurors and doctors.

 

It had started Saturday morning, when he had intelligence regarding the little shit, Tobias was attending a Death Eater rally, Dumbledore and a group of his top order members had apparated at the rally point. Apparently it was at a place called the Albert Hall in muggle London. He had stormed into the hall with his elite members firing off spells to disarm the death eaters gathered. Although his members had orders not to kill any death eaters unless absolutely necessary.

 

Then pandemonium had broken out, the muggle aurors had appeared with the muggle healers. His group and him had been held by the muggle aurors, they had used dogs and sticks that when used fired smoke. The muggle aurors had then taken them to a muggle Auror station.

 

Where the head of the magical Aurors had arrived soon after. Apparently it had taken a lot of arguments and negotiations between the two ministries for the matter to be sorted out. The negotiations had ended with the Aurors arresting and taking the rest of his order members to the holding cell of the ministry, but he as the leader of the terrorist group, he had had his magic bound, and had been committed to this special hospital for a least a month for observation by the muggle doctors.

 

Now a month later he was finally released, for a month he had not been treated with the respect that was his due. He had been placed in a dormitory in a muggle hospital called Napsbury. For a month he had to get up at 7.30 every morning. He had no privacy, the food was crap, and he had to make his own bed. Because he was deemed dangerous he was even watched when using the toilet or showering. But to really add insult to injury the rest of the mad muggles imprisoned with him had openly laughed at him. The staff had treated with disrespect, and had been forcibly restrained when he had apparently attacked a young woman who was an apprentice healer. Then he had been escorted where ever he went outside the ward, apparently he was dangerous and a flight risk.

 

He'd had to suffer sessions with the muggle doctors, they dared to ask impertant questions, and tutted when he answered. When at last the idiots at the ministry had managed to get him free. It had apparently been a fight, and he owed the Minister of magic (the Minister had better remember who had allowed him to hold the bloody office), the muggle healers had tried to get him ‘committed’ for an undisclosed time. Apparently he was a danger to society, the muggle doctors had diagnosed him as a narcissistic psychopath, with violent tendencies. It had apparently taken a lot of negotiation and promises from the Minster of magic himself to see Dumbledore freed, part of negotiation’s, had been that he would attend head healing session’s and not be given any position of responsibility. Well that would never happen, he was sane, it was the idiot muggles who delusional.

 

Dumbledore had also been given a restraining order by the muggles, that the Ministry HAD TO ENFORCE. He had to stop stalking the little shit and had to stay 50 miles away from him and his family. Apparently the muggle police and healers were worried for the little shit's safety.

 

Dumbledore had managed when back at the magical Ministry to get most of the conditions for his release dropped, but the condition regarding the restraining order about the little shit still stood.

 

Because of this nonsense, Dumbledore had missed the first month of the academic year of Hogwarts. Thank Merlin the episode had been hushed up and buried deep within the files of certain ministries offices. although a number of his order had been fired or demoted from their jobs. He had Arthur Wesley moved to a minor position in the ministry, he was in a specially made up joke department 'the Department of misused muggles items'. It housed Arthur and his cat. The only reason Arthur still had a job at the Ministry, and had not been dismissed from Ministry after being kicked out of the Aurors, had been Molly Wesley. That harpy had the audacity to blackmail him, into helping Arthur. If Arthur had been thrown out of work, then Molly Wesley was going to the press, and give them evidence that Dumbledore was the father of her two first born children. He really should stop shagging her, but she was so easy and gagging for sex, and Merlin knows Arthur couldn't hope to satisfy her in bed. Merlin knows his balls were on the line if Hooch and McGonagall ever found out. Not only had he had underage sex with the harpy, but they would not be happy that he was cheating on them, oh the problems of being a sex god.

 

If certain Hogwarts governors had found out the real reason he was missing from Hogwarts, then he would have been dismissed from Hogwarts. He now had to find the money to support the Wesley brood. He had to get control of the Potters fortune, and then if he could the Blacks, he didn't have enough money to support the Wesley brood or pay for his order of Phoenix costs. He deserved and enjoyed having the finer things of life, it wasn't stealing really, only being paid what he was worth. Oh the muggle government would be sorry when they found out that he had been right, and that the death eaters had attacked this Albert Hall, and that little shit was one of them.

 

Tobias POV

Tobias had been shocked and scared, he had been attending the big European Stars Wars convention at Albert Hall one Saturday, with Mills and some friends. It had been all been organized beforehand, they had dressed up in characters for a laugh, Mills was princess Leigh, Tabitha was a slave girl, and he had dressed up as Darth Vader, they had even got tickets to attend the night club where an after convention bash was to take place.

 

Most people had arrived at the hall, and were mingling around the numerous stalls. Laughing and looking forward to seeing the stars of the films, when all hell had been let loose.

 

Dumbledore suddenly appeared with a group of wizards and witches, he started to shout about them saving muggles from the death eaters, the group had then started shooting spells at the Darth Vader dressed attendees. When at last the police had managed to retain order, this was with them using police dogs and guns, the ambulance men attending the scene had to attend to at least five seriously injured people, he had suffered broken ribs, concussion and deep gashes down his chest and arms. He had woken up in hospital, with his parents by the side of him, He could hear Mills in the background somewhere crying. It had taken a lot of persuasion but he had been allowed home with his parents.

 

Back at home Mills had then told him what had happened after he had been knocked out by Dumbledore, apparently the aurors had arrived, and arrested the groups of wizards and witches. Dumbledore all this time had been shouting that they were saving muggles from death eaters, and that Tobias was one of them. Apparently all the aurors had to do was, bare the left arms of the people attacked and they would find a thing called the dark mark.

When the police had done this just to shut Dumbledore up, and no marks of any kind were found, Dumbledore had started raving about the people using glamour’s to hide them, it had ended with the aurors doing a spell that showed that none of the people attacked except for Tobias and Mills were magical in any way. It had taken hours for the whole attendees of the convention to be obliviated by the aurors, after negotiation the rest of wizarding group minus Dumbledore had been arrested and taken to holding cells of the ministry. But the muggle police had insisted that Dumbledore be committed to a secure mental hospital for observation. In order to stop a major incident between the two societies, Rockwood the Unspeakable had personally bound Dumbledore’s magical powers and he had been carted off to the secure mental unit.

It was now a month after the incident, (which the police had blamed on a terrorist attack). That Tobias had been informed, that the Minister of magic had negotiated the release of Dumbledore into their custody. The police and psychiatrists treating Dumbledore had tried to stop the release. Apparently the psychiatrists treating Dumbledore had diagnosed him as a narcissistic psychopath and was a danger to society, but the Ministries healers had dismissed the psychiatrist’s diagnosis and recommendation’s, the best that the authorities could do was ensure that a restraining order on Dumbledore, to stop him from stalking Tobias and his family. Tobias thought for a few minutes and then fished out a prospectus for evening classes for a very specialist school called ‘The Assassins Academy of Ankh Morph sub titled A how to dehume a client with style and elegance. It would mean the Tobias would be adding an extra workload to his life at present, but he knew that he would rather have the skills to fight Albus Dumbledore and his supposed order of the Phoenix.

_**End of flashback** _

 

Khan sat back down in his office chair and thought about how he could implement the next part of his plan. He had to be very careful to get the desired outcome and results…..but after all he had been gifted with patience that allowed him to wait and ensure that the right opportunities were made for him.

 

Khan smiled, of course it was so simple all he had to do was befriend Albus Dumbledore, ensuring he always used the man's current alias, after all he didn’t need Albus to realize he was in danger, until it was too late for him. Khan rang the bell and his second in command answered, Khan instructed the man to ensure his driver and car was ready for him in an hours’ time, he had an important visit to attend.

* * *

Rosemary found herself in Harry's mind relieving his two years memories, it was amazing that the child remembered so much of that time.

 

Harry woke up laying on a examination table, he tried to cry out and move but couldn’t, after all he was thirsty, hungry and had messed himself. He looked round and saw one of his playmates Neville, they always enjoyed themselves when they played with their toys. Neville always laughed when Harry made his dragon plushie fly around the room breathing smoke,

 

He heard angry voices in the room and heard some saying “You stupid fucking moron….the procedure has to be completed to night, the Longbottom child must leave here with a strong magical core….the Potter Brat needs to be a squib, _**I need the support of Lady Augusta Longbottom…..”** _

 

“I tried everything Albus, I did the procedure twice and it failed each time in fact there appears to be something that is stopping the magical core of Harry being transplanted in to Neville…..in fact half of Neville’s core has taken up residence in Harry’s…” A woman’s voice was heard.

 

“You stupid bint…my plans and work in ruins, and Neville's core is now just above a squibs…thanks to your incompetence! Well I will deal with her high and mighty ladyship after all she won’t want to rock the boat after being involved in her children’s torture last night! But I will have to ensure that Harry’s magic is suppressed….he cannot be allowed to become more powerful than me…what to do, what to do”

 

Then Harry heard the sound of approaching footsteps and saw the face of Albus Dumbledore peer at him. Albus smiled and then cast a series of spells at him in Latin, and then he felt such pain as if his magical core was being ripped into pieces and the comfort of his magic was not there for him anymore.

 

Albus smiled and then turned to a woman in a white long dress and said “Poppy it is for the greater good….he’s magic must be contained until he is old enough to use it safely….I will give him to his aunt to nurture and love, after all she is the only sister of his mother, and her sacrifice will protect him till the day he has to die at the hands of Lord Voldemort!”

 

“But Albus! Lily has always said in the order meetings that there were an extensive list of people for Harry to live with, she said that her and James had even willed it that her sister was not to get custody of her only child!” Poppy admonished Dumbledore “He is to go to Sirius his Godfather first”

 

“Poppy! Sirius was arrested and found guilty for an unprovoked attack on muggles London, Pettigrew cornered him and whilst trying to get away he killed twenty muggles and Pettigrew, the only thing left of Pettigrew was his finger……Poppy before you say anything Sirius betrayed the Potters to Voldemort….he was their secret keeper. The Potters never left a will Poppy it’s my burden and responsibility to find Harry here a loving family…” Then Harry heard the slamming open of doors and a haughty strode up to Albus and the woman and asked “So is it done yet, is my grandson a normally powerful wizard instead?”

 

Dumbledore then led the woman away from where Harry lay and he heard low voices and the woman screeched “ _**YOU HAVE MADE MY GRANDSON A SQUIB……I WILL RUIN YOU FOR THIS ALBUS”** _ there was another round of low mummering’s and the women roughly picked up his friend Neville and strode from the room.

 

Albus then picked up Harry and the room went black again as Dumbledore put Harry under another sleeping spell. The next time he awoke he was cold and hungry, and very scared when a tall thin women looked down at him and screamed. That was the start or the continuation of more than elven years of hell for him, only made bearable by the friendship and bond of his cousin Dudley!

* * *

Most of the magical world didn't know, but Poppy had one surviving nephew who worshipped his Aunt and would do everything for her. Even when he should murder someone, he would do it, because Poppy's word was his gospel.

 

He wasn't very intelligent, his father had tried a lobotomy on him, and accidentically removed 70% of his brain, before tripping and the removed brain landed in the incinerator.

 

Miles couldn't talk afterwards, only grunts, but he understand simple orders. And Aunt Poppy loved him with her whole black heart. She had used him quite often in the past to getting rid of annoying patients, who would dared to sic the Aurors on her.

 

Therefore she send him a small order, two pictures (Alice & Frank Longbottom), the roomnumber in St. Mungo's and the order KILL – nobody would care what happened to two longterm lunactics on the Janus-Thickery-Ward. And why should she alone take the blame for the illegal transplantation of magical cores.

 

She didn't know that Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord DEATH had quite often communicated with the bedridden couple. They longed for death and release and Frank hoped, that his death send the stolen Magical Core back to his true owner. This had been promised the couple and that someone trustworthy would look out for their son Neville and help him to become a great wizard.

 

And she didn't plan to inform her dark Master Albus Dumbledore, he never liked it when his minions dared to do anything without his clear approval. She knew that he would like to kill her, but she had secured all evidence about him and her dark deeds and those were secured in a Swiss Bank Vault – should she die on unnatural causes – the complete contents would be handed over to the Muggle Authorities. Miles was her sole heir and would be confined to a Muggle Mental Asylum, where he will live the rest of his life.

 

He had once tried to abduct a playmate for himself – a young boy, who had lived in Yorkshire with his parents, but a strong bout of accidental magic have flung him back, and the boy had only some bruises from the encounter.

 

Miles had called him Sev-Sev and Poppy had promised him, when he were a good boy than she would help him to get this boy as a playmate. But as they returned to that park, where he seen him last, he wasn't there any longer. He only got a picture, that showed a dark haired boy with impressive dark eyes, who was very lean.

 

Poppy never realise that it was her own victim Severus Snape, that her dimwitted nephew has wanted as a playmate. And she needed to ask Albus for meeting with her dear nephew.

 

She had always promised him, when he do what she wants, she would help him to find Sev-Sev again, and then he would stay with Miles forever and be his friend.

 

Miles was on his way to St. Mungo's, he got his new mission and he will be a good boy for Auntie Poppy. He still have the photo of Sev-Sev in his right hand, they were really big and could easily grab anyone and hold him at bay.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

 

15-year old Miles had been brought to a nearby play-park in Cokeworth. Aunt Poppy wanted a peaceful afternoon and had apparated him to that old mill-town. She suggested he should looking for a new playmate, while he would be here and she would retrieve them later.

 

Obedient as always stomped Miles through the park, ignoring the screaming children that ran away from him. And then he saw the boy, who sat on a lonely swing in a hidden corner of the park, reading a book. He looked very young – not older than 8 years old, but was very lean and his dark hair and eyes, made Miles smile.

 

This would be his playmate. After all Auntie Poppy had said, he could have one, because he was such a good boy. He had to retrieve him on his own, and then she would ensure, that nobody could take him away.

 

His big hands, stopped the swing and he towered dangerously over the small boy, as he grunted out: “Name”

 

“What?”, asked Severus and looked unwilling up.

 

“Name?”, repeated Miles. “ME – MILES”

 

“Severus”, replied Severus, he didn't understand why this boy wanted to know his name.

 

“MINE”, grunted Miles and tried to pounce on the smaller boy.

 

But Severus used his smaller size and throw himself on the ground and rolled quickly on his feet. Maybe he can outrun him, he was fit, but he shouldn't underestimate the other boy.

 

Miles had backed him into a corner, where a group of boulders blocked any further escape and tried to grab the boy again. As the great duress made it possible for Severus to accessed his magical core and flung the other boy away in a very strong bout of accidental magic.

 

Not really trusting this development, he grabbed his book, that he had lost, as he tried to escape the boy. Not realising that his bookmark, the latest yearbook photo of him, had blown away.

 

He ran home as fast as he could and tried to forget this strange afternoon. Severus vowed to tell nobody about it, he knew that neither of his parents would be happy about it, but his stepmother would be quite possible getting hysterics and maybe even drag him to a shrink. He hated doctors and avoided them whenever possible, therefore Severus never told anyone about it.

 

Miles woke up and look around, the boy was gone, but there was a photo on the ground. “Sev-Sev” - he murmured happily and clutched it into his paws. He wanted to show it to Aunt Poppy. She was so smart, she would be able to find this boy, and then they would be friends.

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

 

Miles had reached his destination. He looked careful around, still remember the painful lessons of his aunt, when he had forgotten anything before. It was too important. She had even given him a portkey, that dangled from his neck. He should use it, after he had fulfilled his mission and then he would see Auntie Poppy again.

 

She would maybe even ask her boss, the important mage Albus Dumbledore to locate his playmate. But he would have to help them first and getting rid of those two people.

 

He opened the door slowly, nothing happened. He walked into the room and checked once again. Everything was okay. Miles grabbed a pillow from the third bed in the room and went to Alice Longbottom. He stuffed his picture of Sev-Sev back into his shirtpocket and pressed the pillow hard on her face. He never stopped, before she was dead.

 

Then he took the pillow and went to Frank Longbottom, who seemed a bit more lucid, today. He struggled as the pillow was pressed on his face and even manage to rip the shirtpocket from his attacker, which resulted in the loss of Severus' picture. Miles didn't realise it, and used the portkey to travel to Aunt Poppy, it activated on “Poppy”.

 

The alarm screeched and two nursed run into the room, but found only the dead couple, with the pillow still on Frank's face and the picture and a ripped off shirtpocket.

 

“We have to call UCOS”, decided Nurse Miller, they were responsible after the DMLE had been officially closed and the Aurors were under investigation.

 

Nobody knew that the rest of Severus' magical core had been released from his unwilling vessel and now tried to re-connect with his original owner.

* * *

On the estate screamed the little boy as if he was on fire. The pain was too much for his small body and he cried bloody tears:

 

" _ **T**_ _ **atăl doare.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Father it hurts.**_

 

“ _ **Să-l oprească, vă rugăm să tatăl — make it stop, please father”**_

 

“ _ **Aaaa” —Aaaahhhhhh”**_

_**  
"LASĂ-MĂ SĂ MOR” — “LET ME DIE”** _

 

“ _ **E PREA MULT” — “IT IS TOO MUCH”**_

 

“ _ **AJUTA-MA**_ “ _**— help me”**_

 

 „ _ **Sunt aici, fiul meu.” — “I'm here, my son.”**_

 

“ _ **Te ajut eu!“ — “I'll help you!**_

 

" _ **Nu fi speriat, Severus“ —“Don't be afraid, Severus”,**_ tried Vlad to calm his son down.

 

Whatever happened to his son, had scared him deeply. He felt much too hot, as if he got a very high fever. Normally his body felt much colder, it was the part of his vampiric heritage, that reduce his body temperature about 5-10°C. He laid him careful on the bed and enter the small bathroom, that was a part of this room. Vlad raided the bathroom cabinet and found three promising potions – a fever reducer, a dreamless sleep and a pain-reducing potion.

 

He re-entered the room and fed all three to Severus, who was to weak to fight against them. Vlad summoned a Stomach soother and coaxed him to drink it, too. Just to be on the safe side.

 

Within seconds the potions did the job and Severus slept once again. Vlad wrapped him carefully into the thick furs and ordered one of the guards to watch over his son, while Vlad would go and speak with one of his personal healers and with his Potion Mistress.

 

Whoever had dared to attack his son, would pay a very high prize for this audacity. Vlad wasn't in the mood for being merciful. Anyone who even dreamed of harming his family would be harshly dealt with and as quick as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augusta Longbottom will not only be faced with the consequences of her past misdeeds, but also the loss of her guardianshp over Neville. Fred & George will be punished for the first time by their real father Lucius. And got a very overdue lecture about bullying. He will transfer them to a magical school in Japan, because Lucius doesn't see another possiblity to help them to overcome their callous attitude regarding bullying & pranking. Vlad speaks with his personal Healer Mircea about his sick son Severus and learn some important facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: CP with a paddle by Lucius

Augusta Longbottom sighed and started her sordid story to the detectives “I was not part of the torture of my son and his wife, however Albus convinced me that they had to be punished. Neville would have been a a dark wizard, when we don't use this special procedure on him, as well as his father before him. And Frank had threaten to make it public, that they had magically crippled another boy after binding Frank's dark core and add the majority of this unimportant boy's core to my son's own. They were too dangerous for leaving them alone. The Death Eaters were the real enemies, but neither Alice nor Frank wanted to see it. They even planned to left the order. We had to do something...” at this Augusta looked into space as if recounting the past and the mistakes she had made over her life! As if she could to try to find out exactly where her life had taken such a drastic turn downwards, that had led her sitting in this room with a lawyer answering questions form two aged detectives.

 

_**Flashback** _

Augusta Longbottom was wearing the traditional bonding robes of a witch of high standing, she had agreed that she would marry Trevor Longbottom the second son of the Longbottom family. In attendance at the bonding were all the important members of the wizarding society, including Lord Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Luxians and had been awarded the order of Merlin first class for his supposed heroic feats in Muggle Germany!

 

The bonding was a simple affair that suited most people there, Augusta had noticed that the great Albus Dumbledore seemed to be distant with their other guests, as if he resented the attention being paid to Augusta and her partner instead of him! Well Augusta always thought that the biggest mistake she and her bonded had made was inviting Albus to the bonding. It was only a matter of time before he had made advances towards her, she tried telling people but they brushed her complaints of as an over active imagination. Two years she had to put up with his clammy hands accidentally roaming over her arse, breasts or groin and then the rumours began naming her as his bed partner! It was lies, all lies she hated being pawed by him and having to have his foul breath on her cheek when he kissed her.

 

Then suddenly her father in law had died, and Albus sweet talked the Wizengamot into ceding the Lordship to her bonded, her bonded decreed it was a payment for the services she hadwillingly rendered to the man. His oldest brother left the Longbottom Estate soon afterwards and fell in with Riddles lot! Never had she wanted to be Lady Longbottom, but suddenly she was foisted into the role and her bonded spinelessly followed the old coot. Well she did no more, scared as she was about what had happened she contacted the Goblins had most of the Longbottom’s wealth transferred to the Swiss Goblins Bank accounts. She had left plenty of money in the vaults, but no real wealth there, all property was transferred with the help of a Goblin into a limited company that was listed with the muggles, all to ensure that Albus Dumbledore would not get his hands on it.

 

She became pregnant with her son Frank around the late 1950’s, Augusta bonded was worried that Frank showed no aptitude for magic and asked Albus’ opinion. Albus had examined Frank had declared that he was a squib…..but not to worry he had a procedure that would ensure he had amagical core. Well her husband decided to have their son go though the procedure. She took him to Hogwarts infirmary one stormy day, and the procedure was completed in secret with the certified medi-healer Pomfrey. Yes the boy that was returned to her had magic, but he was not the same happy child as before the procedure, it was almost as if he was in pain, as if some part of him had been ripped from him! And he always looked as his parents, as if they had betrayed him.

 

Frank grew up and a week before his 25th majority, he sat down and inform her that he was going to be making an announcement in the Wizengamot naming and shaming Albus and Poppy for what they had done. He had he declared forgiven but not forgotten what his father had agreed that he go though, and how he had ruined a blameless child’s life. Frank then stated that he knew Augusta had never been a party to the decision regarding the procedure to give him a magical core.

 

All Souls day was her son’s birthday, Frank had spent the weeks previous working on the wording of his speech to the Wizengamot, he reiterated that his proof of his claims had been secreted into the family vaults in Switzerland and could only enter by him, his loving wife or their Goblin account Manager, after proving themselves in any test the Goblins deemed necessary.

 

The small family minus Neville who was being cared for by one of their house elves, attended a small party of close family and friends. Towards the end of the evening Frank and her bonded Trevor had the most amazing argument with Frank storming out the house followed by her bonded and her daughter-in-law. She quickly gave her family’s apologies and made her way back to the Longbottom’s estate where she saw Arthur, the Prewitt twins and a pair foreign looking muggles, blood on their clothes and faces, leaving the house, Fabian Prewitt turned to her and said coldly “You only saw what you are told you saw…..or WE WILL BE BACK FOR THE LITTLE BRAT upstairs, we won’t stop till he’s dead!” Augusta ran into the main hallway to find her husband dead, and her son and daughter-in-law insane from the torture they had suffered.

 

She had ensured that her son and Alice had been transferred to St Mungo’s, when Albus Dumbledore appeared and started to give the Aurors there his version of events. She tried her damnedestto give the right version, but she was ignored as being a distraught mother and bonded witch.

 

Dumbledore had then taken into a private office and said that if she did not support him and his order with their version of events at the Longbottom’s, then he would ensure that Neville would never ever come through his procedure that he was to undergo today! Accidents could happen anyway — and the little brat was practically powerless, so she should seriously consider what was the best for her grandchild.

 

Well Albus tried to complete the procedure again on her grandson, but something had happened. His magical core had been almost destroyed. She had been livid with rage when Albus had excused the procedure not working. Not working she countered, he had taken Neville’s magic heritage away from him. Then Dumbledore had told her that her account didn’t matter, and that if she didn’t keep quiet he would ensure that Neville disappeared and certain facts came to light……just look for example the Malfoys sons and her brother-in-law child. She had done no more but left quickly with Neville. She had ensured that all the evidence there was against the four perpetrators of her bonded dearth and children’s torture into insanity was safely kept and recorded by the only person she trusted implacably the Unspeakable Shirley Rookwood. He had reassured her that the evidence was placed where it could never be destroyed or found by Albus or his order, and that the truth would one day be told and her family could have justice at long last!

_**End of flash back** _

 

_**Augusta sat straighter in her seat and said to Gerry “I want to make a full confession of what I know, and I know who has the evidence to back up my statement Auror, and her heart and soul felt so much more lighter!** _

* * *

Neville was despondent, he had just been informed that his parents were dead, killed by a person entering their ward that morning and smothering them with a pillow.

 

It wasn’t that Neville had ever knew his parents, they were for as long as he could remember just lying in their hospital beds, some days his parents should a little more awareness than most days. He had always felt luckier then Harry, after all he had felt that he had at least a family that cared for him, and even parents who he secretly knew would wake up one day. Potter had nothing, no parents and a family who everybody now knew abused him.

 

But this all changed after Hermione's father Severus Granger-Snape had rescued Harry and his cousin Dudley and treated them like his own sons. He knew from his long talks to Hermione was a great man her father was. She had even taught him and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood secretly how to fight like a muggle in the Room of Requirements. She had encouraged him to keep himself fit and eat more balanced meals daily, after convincing the house elves to serve him, Harry, Luna and her different meals. It was surprisingly the same meals, that was served at the Slytherin Table and Hermione had stated, “no wonder, they always comes first in duelling competition, Neville.” Then explained in a hushed tone that you do not need to know your spells by heart, non-verbally would work best, but you always have to be fit, so that you can easily dodge and defend against those spells.

 

Luna was the heiress of the Lovegood and was only a small minority knows the direct heiress of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. The title of Ravenclaw was traditionally maternal – from mother to daughter and only when no daughter exists in the direct line, the eldest son, got the honour to be called Lord Ravenclaw. But it doesn't matter how old a son was, as soon as a daughter has been born, was she next in the succession for this illustrious title. She has inherited the gift for second sight and Aura Sight, but hid it as well as her parents between codewords. And she even used codewords for anything, that she disliked at Hogwarts. Nargles were the countless bullies, that have been encouraged shamelessly by Dumbledore. However Luna was very cunning and clever, she always managed to get even with her tormentors. Without any evidence that she was the culprit behind those masterful played pranks.

 

Neville was to be the heir to the Longbottom Lordship, it had been passed from farther to son, and his Grandmother had been regent for him, since he was a toddler. Taking his place as a school governor, following the light leader Albus Dumbledore and supporting his order of the Phoenix. When Neville had tried to explain his concerns regarding Albus Dumbledore and how much influence and power he seemed to have over his family to his grandmother, she had told him that he was too young to understand the significance of certain matters.

 

But now he understood, his grandmother had lied to him and the wizarding world almost her whole life. He still remembered the day when the family had been asked to see the Longbottom account manager. His Grandmother had tried to stop him from attending the meeting, but he was to be there as the information the Goblin account manager had would effect everybody.

 

They had been shown into an office that was bare except for the essentials, the office decorations and minimal furniture was made from the best materials. When they walked into the room his Grandmother had spat “What are you doing here? You are just another toady! Somebody that I don’t wish to be in the room with……My husband Lord Long…” The man smiled and waved to the Goblin “I think Augusta that you had better listen before showing how really uncivilised you are!”

 

The Goblin cleared his throat and started “Thank you for coming here today! The business we have called you in for is that the magical Longbottom Lordship will be ceded to the rightful heir. Sixty years ago the Lordship was illegally ceded to Mrs Augusta Longbottom husband, by Albus Dumbledore……there have come to light a number of illegal proceedings that Mr Albus Dumbledore was involved in! The Lordship with the other Wizengamot Lordships and other honours have all now been revoked by her Majesties government……..The magical Lordships are now considered a pesky title and will not have any power or influence. This step was taking by HM Government because of the corruption that has been found since the British Government has taken control of the wizarding community………The Lordship was ceded to Mr Alfred Longbottom two days ago, which is very fortunate because Lord Alfred Longbottom and the estate cannot be held accountable to the fraudulent use of the Hogwarts accounts during Mrs Augusta and her husband’s tenure as Hogwarts school governors. Reparation for the money due to Hogwarts and its new owners is the responsibility solely of Mrs Augusta Longbottom as is the medical treatment of her son and bonded. All bills Mrs Augusta will be sent to your new account manager Thickone, who will advise you of your options! Good day Mrs Longbottom”, with that Augusta Longbottom had risen and demanded that Neville followed her, just as Neville was rising from his chair to follow his Grandmother the Goblin stopped him saying “Mr Neville Longbottom you are now a ward of you uncle Alfred! Your Grandmother has no means of appropriately supporting you or ensuring your welfare…..If you please remain here and your guardian will take you home to meet his family!”

 

Neville sat there quickly wondering how his world had turned on its axis. The Goblin had not used his customary title of Heir Longbottom, and to find that he was no longer under the guardianship of his Grandmother, but his uncle was disconcerting”

 

The new Lord now spoke very respectfully Neville realised to the Goblin behind the desk “Will it be alright if I now take my new ward home, after all there are things to be discussed that I do not wish to be broadcast in the media!” The goblin nodded his ascent, and Neville slowly got up and followed his new guardian in shock. The Goblin smirked as they left, yes Neville Longbottom was in for a large shock and readjustment, but with his uncles and Alfred and Algernon, Neville would be very well looked after and come in to his own one day. He would thrive without having the expectations and responsibilities of being Lord Longbottom heaped upon him.

 

Alfred explained to him, that he and his bonded Algernon had been living for over 20 years in America and they had never met him before. They had only spend one year in Britain, as their heir had been born in St. Mungo's and was too sickly to travel with him. He had been abducted from his crib in the Maternity/Paternity ward and they have never found him again. The Algernon who had tormented him, has been one of Dumbledore's men, that have been poly-juiced to resemble him, but they couldn't get any of his hair, so they used hair from one of the homeless muggles near Kings' cross. It was a ruse of Dumbledore who wanted him to be killed, so that nobody learn that he tampered again with the magical core of another toddler.

 

Augusta Longbottom wasn’t the only person who now was caught up in the retribution that was sweeping the wizarding society since the spectacular fall from grace of Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**The former Weasley twins just looked at their real father in confusion, Lucius had called them into the downstairs study of Rosemary and Walter to discuss a little incident as he put it. He closed the door and started straight away “Fred and George you are both my sons, but I will be speaking with you separately about the incident this morning concerning Rosemary neighbour** **'** **s son.”**

 

**The twins looked at each other, it had been a harmless prank on the insufferable little twerp. They had made the boys hair striped with blue and pink colouring, they had committed worse pranking on students and others at Hogwarts. What was so different about pranking this boy then the others they had pranked!**

 

**Lucius continued George please wait for me in the outside until I call for you, George looked at Fred and then Lucius and replied “But we are always punished together for our pranking and mischief………..Nobody ever speaks to us alone, we are like one...”**

 

“ **P** **erson,** **with two heads eyes etc. …..but nobody even tries to tell us apart!” Fred finished the conversation for George. Lucius shook his head this one discussion he had better have with both of his sons now, before seeing them separately “NO! YOU TWO DIFFERENT INDIVIDUALS, who your adopted family and others corrupted into thinking you were one person……As such you will be punished and praised separately, there will be no more hiding behind each other…..YOU WILL BOTH BE INDIVIDUALLY JUDGED, it may be a shock to have adults that hold you individually accountable for your misdeeds……but you must begin to realise that even though you are brothers and twins, you both will have different expectations demanded from your family including your extended family…..SO GEORGE PLEASE WAIT FOR ME IN THE GARDEN….if you are not outside by the time I have counted to five, then I will add five swats from the paddle to your punishment young man” George did no more but flee from the room into the garden as if the hounds of hell were after him.** **He was used to the spoon, that Molly used on him, anytime, but he had seen the paddle and wasn't so keen on feeling it on his unprotected backside.**

 

**Lucius turned to his eldest son and said in deceptively calm and low voice “will you please tell me, why you bullied a young man that you hardly knew?”**

 

**Fred stared “Because he is a little upstart and sneak…..he went and informed Rosemary about the experiments that me and George were conducting, as if it was his business to stick his nose into our affairs then tattle on us…..no body as ever done that and got away with it. The pra…..”**

 

“ **IT WAS NOT A PRANK……….IT WAS BULLYING a young man who you had hardly met! The man that you pranked couldn’t attend his OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY BECAUSE HE WAS TOO DISTRESSED AT WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO HIM!.....his own birthday was ruined because he tried and do the right thing by informing someone about your exploits in the garden annexe. And because he dared ruined your fun and experimentation, by telling a responsible adult that you were doing something dangerous…..Tell me Fred what would have happened if your little experimentation had blown up or** **M** **erlin forbid hurt somebody in this family! We are very lucky that Rosemary and the young man’s family are letting me handle your discipline!......do you not understand that it is due to Rosemary and Walters kind permission that we or you can stay here where it is reasonably safe for you and the rest of the Grimmauld place** **refugees.** **How do you repay such hospitality by BULLYING a special needs child that just happens to be the youngest son of one of Rosemary’s coven members. The child did not tell on YOU AND YOUR** **BROTHER** **OUT OF MALICE but because he was** **concern** **ed** **and worried, that what you were doing was dangerous!”**

 

“ **Hermione, Harry & Dudley miss their father and are worried, that whoever had abducted him, will hurt or even torment him. They haven't slept well and we have tried to getting them to eat more than they do at the moment. Harry & Dudley have been abused in their old home and could from your ****callous** **actions even getting flashbacks. Severus isn't here to bring them back to reality. I AM SO DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU TWO. I HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT BETTER! BUT IT SEEMS I WAS SADLY MISTAKEN!**

 

**Lucius started pacing around the room, randomly picking ornaments up and then setting them down again. When Lucius thought he was finally under control he said to Fred “Never in my dreams did I think my children would be happy to bully other children” Fred started to recount the numerous times that Draco had got into a fight with Harry or his old Hogwarts house. Lucius raised his hand and Fred wisely stopped “Every time that Draco got into trouble, Every time he did not complete his best on his** **school work** **, he found himself in my study! He and his fellow house mates did not get off lightly……..But instead of disciplining Draco in front of others, he was punished by me in private. In fact all of Slytherin house has set standards they must try to adhere to. But the difference is that in most muggle and pure blood family’s a person punishment is completed in private and is very often harsher that the punishment or lack of punishment that Dumbledore allowed to be given to his** **Gryffindors.** **Punishment has to happen but the way in which it is carried out is important. Did Draco tell you about the punishment he and his group were given for fighting his fellow peers from different houses?”**

 

Fred shook his head no, everybody outside of the Snake house had thought that Draco and the Snakes had got away without fighting. Lucius took a deep breath and continued “You should ask Draco about the punishment he received from both his head of house and me. He was not an isolated case, all the first year snakes were punished for the fighting with other houses, whether or not they were at blame…..a bit different than the other houses hmm. The pride in being a snake, Fred is that we class ourselves and other snakes as family, we set high academic standards and behaviour not to be cruel as Dumbledore believed, but to ensure that outside the wall of Hogwarts every Snake would be a worthwhile member of society………Fred just think what it is like to be a first year Slytherin that has made friends with other children coming for the first time to Hogwarts…then you are sorted into a house that is booed, bad mouthed at every opportunity……do you know what I remember of my sorting feast?”, asked Lucius, Fred shook his head no.

 

“The loneliness of walking from the sorting stool to my new house, I was eleven first time away from home……and all I heard was booing, or faint slow clapping then I looked at Albus Dumbledore's face and he had the look on his as if I was worth nothing…for the next seven years I saw or my younger peers having to face the same ridicule…..but what was worse was that anything went wrong and the Snake house was blamed. If me or my peers were caught in any form of misdemeanour than we were punished twice even more harshly than students from the other houses………….Because everybody that is sorted into Slytherin is an evil wizard, a racist, bully and cheats…….I have a friend that was bullied unmercifully for six years by four Gryffindors till he left Hogwarts after his OWLS…his crime was being a poor, intelligent half-blood Snake, who had ambition….well he left Hogwarts and magical society at sixteen, because he was fed up with the racist attitude of Albus Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts students. He wasn’t the only one, Fred most Snakes muggle and otherwise have left the magical community and found a home in the muggle world, where their talents are appreciated….the pranks you pulled on your peers were often not funny, they were bordering on humiliating and cruel. They also gave tacit permission for others to bully others….instead of using your inventiveness to help others, you used it to hurt, destroy and humiliate others…..what you see as fun, can be the one thing that pushes a person towards committing suicide.”

 

Lucius stood looking out of the window into the garden, but his expression was that he was remembering what he and others from his house had to go through, he sighed and then turned to Fred and said “In fact, I was once amazed that in Draco’s first year there were more muggles then pure bloods in Slytherin house, I visited and asked a muggle father why he had ensured that his child was sorted into Slytherin house….instead of let’s say the Gryffindor house or even the badger house!.....care to tell me what he said Fred” Fred shook his head **.**

 

Lucius continued **“The father responded to my question that Slytherin house was the only house that instilled ambition, hard work and politeness into its pupils and taught its pupils the traditions that were normal for the magical society…..the other houses the farther explained did not fulfil the criteria that most muggle parents have for their children….which is hard work, ambition and self-reliance not as he put it the cut throat, bullying and the world owes me a living just for being in Gryffindor house….you are my eldest son and heir to my estate, because of unusual circumstances I and** **Narcissa** **have not been able to instil in you the values and manners a well brought up young man should have, to this end we are prepared to be slightly lenient in regards to your** **school work** **etc. …..BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE BULLYING in the disguised of pranking individuals, it is demeaning and hurtful to the individuals that you target……So it was with great reluctance and especially after the bullying incident this morning that your mother and me have reluctantly decided that you will be attending different school for your education!......because you are the eldest and will one day hopefully far into the future have to take up the mantle of being head of the Malfoy family…we have decided that you will be attending a boarding academy in Japan, we have heard very good reports about the school, its policies etc. reflect our views…..It still uses corporal punishment to educate young wizards, and it has a no tolerance policy on bullying and expects its pupils to achieve very high standards…** **Every grade you achieve in any kind of exam will hung out publicly from the highest points (100% - O) to the lowest (0% - T)** **...** **..To ensure that you have time to settle in to the school, we will be taking you there tomorrow morning……an extra month studying may bring allow you to repeat from the third year of schooling, but to warn you the principal believes that with the right motivation and application you will be caught up enough to be able to continue your education from the fifth year! If your grades and behaviour are of the required standard then you might be allowed to join the family at Yule…but at the moment….the principal believes that you will have to work over the holidays to help with you understanding your school work…….now for your punishment, before supper tonight I want a letter apologising for your** **atrocious** **behaviour today, you will be paying back out of your allowance the money it cost the boy’s parents to host his party and you will be given twenty with the paddle. As you are the oldest of my children you will also have to write before supper today a two thousand** **words** **essay on how bullying effects people! And the standards I expect from my children….If you think this is harsh Fred….please feel free to ask Draco what his punishments have been. The paddle is because you recklessly put yourself and others in danger, and for intimidating and bullying the neighbour** **'** **s son…..come here take down your trousers and underwear and lean over the couch, I know this is hard and it is very unpleasant for me to discipline you like this, but you realise that putting yourself or others in danger is not allowed…neither is disrespecting another’s property or bullying someone** ” with that Fred did as his father asked, he was soon crying after the first few squats with the paddle. He vowed there and then to not to disappoint his parents, but he couldn’t believe that his natural parents were splitting him and his twin up. It was well known that they couldn’t function without each other’s presence. It seemed for a lot of people in the British wizarding community their world axis was spinning out of control.

 

Georges punishment was similar, he had to write the letter of apology and pay for the boy's party that had cancelled because of the twins prank. He received the paddle as well for the same reasons as Fred, but instead of the essay that Fred had to write for Lucius. George was put to physical work in an elderly couples garden and house, Lucas when deciding on his sons punishment had tried to ensure that the punishment was tailored to each twin. Fred hated and detested having to think and write essays etc., so to be forced to complete an essay in a short period would be hard for him, whilst he liked to do manual labour and work with his hands. George was the opposite for him writing essays and studying he enjoyed, but he detested unnecessary manual labour. This was one of the main reasons why his parents had decided to send their sons to different schools, so they had to learn to cope by themselves and not rely on their twin for a crutch. The twins at their new schools would learn to succeed individually or fail individually!

* * *

Vlad had ordered his personal healer to to bedroom, where Severus was still asleep and had demanded a complete scan of the boy. The man did as ordered and gulped heavily before speaking: “My lord, didn't you mention that somebody had removed the majority of his magical core? My scan shows that he had his whole core back and the pain, he felt, was the result of the forcefully re-integrating in his body.”

 

“He still have to take it easy for the next two weeks, but he will recover completely, my lord. It is important that you teach him how to control his magic, then according to my scan, he is a very powerful wizard.”

 

“It would be very advisable to let him only drink from yourself, Sire. It will help his recovery. And maybe his lost memories, too, my Lord.”

 

“But, how can it be, Healer Mircea?”

 

“I don't know, Sire. Maybe whoever got this stolen core, has died and Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord DEATH decided he should get his magic back.”, explained the healer.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus drank the first time direct from the source, while his father dried to fight against is urge to go on a killing spree to avenge his de-aged son. The twins have been separated and will be attended different schools abroad - Fred's new school is located in Japan, where a no-bullying-policy is part of the normal school policy. Neville meets for the first time the new heir Longbottom - Percival Algernon Longbottom (aka known as Percy Weasley). He is shocked, but remember how some members of Slytherin House have told him about their blood-status (muggleborn & Half-blood, and why their parents prefer Slytherin House for their offspring).   
> Tobias & Tonks meet KHAN for the first time, as they attend a party where Dumbledore will be expected, too.

Vlad was still shocked, what his personal healer had told him. Someone had once removed **_over 70%_** of Severus' magical core. Such a great loss of one's magic would normally lead to complete madness and other disturbing side effects.

 

But it seemed as if Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord DEATH have watched over his boy – and keep him not only sane, but granted him also the opportunity to use parts of his magic, when he was under great duress.

 

Vlad closed his eyes, he could feel his bloodlust and his urge to go on a killing spree until all of these people who only dared to harm or tried to harm his heir, will be lying dead at his feet. His eyes glowed bloodred, but a quiet coughing from the bed, where Severus lay, brought him back to the present.

 

Careful he carded his hands through Severus' black hair and whispered encouragements into his ear. What had his healer said? Ah yes, Severus would need to drink from him, as it would help his recovery and maybe even regain his lost memories from his past life.

 

This wasn't a sacrifice at all, it was rather soothing, to share blood with a loved one. Therefore Vlad cut into his wrist and hold the fresh wound near Severus' mouth – nature would do the rest, he has experienced it himself, after his turning by his own father.

 

The small boy on the bed turned his head as he smelled the fresh blood and as he felt it near his mouth he latched instinctively on it and sucked greedily.

 

“ _ **Atentă fiul meu.” - “Careful my son.”**_

 

“ _ **Nimeni nu va nega la tine.” - “Nobody will deny it to you.”**_

 

“ _ **Asta e, băiatul meu. - “That's it, my boy.”**_

 

“ _ **Este bine, nu sunteți de acord Severus?” - “It is good, don't you agree Severus?”**_

 

“ _ **Acesta vă va ajuta să-și recapete puterea.” - “It will help you to regain your strength.”**_

 

After drinking his fill, Severus let go of the wrist and tried to push himself in an upright position. Vlad healed his wounds and sat beside his son. He carefully lifted him in his arms and sung a Romanian lullaby to lure him back to sleep.

  
“They will pay for everything they have done, Severus. And Albion's death will be the most gruesome I can think of. He will never harm you or even touch you again, my son.”, whispered he into his ear.

* * *

Fred was beside himself his parents had really gone through with their threat of separating him and his twin. The morning after Lucius had disciplinedhim and George, His parents and himself had use theinternational portkey go to Japan and his home for most of the year.

 

He was enrolled in a very exclusive but very strict Japanese school that taught both muggle and magical lessons, the first day had been a serious of tests to see where Fred was academically. The next day the family met up with the principal of the school, where they were informed about the dismal result of the tests that Fred had taken the day before.

 

 

The principal took no time informing the family “The test result show that your son's academic education is well below his peers, and from the school records that his old school provided us with his behaviour anddemeanour needs serious working on as well. I am sad to say that unless Mr Malfoy works very hard between now and the start of the new academic year he will be starting with as a year 6 pupil! But as we agreed by phone Lord Malfoy, Fred will be tutored privately until his enrolment in April next year, then he may be able to join his peers in year 9, or maybe year 10 if he works exceeding hard between now and then. We have complied a list of very good tutors who would be happy to teach Mr Malfoy the subjects listed here” The principal gave Lucius a piece of paper with a list of subjects and tutors on it.

 

Lucius looked at the list and said “This seems all in order, can I leave you to organise Fred’s schedule please, and while he is living with you please treat him as you would your own children. He may need more encouragement to perform his best academically, and may need to be corrected when his behaviour is not what is expected of a young gentleman.”

 

The principal nodded affirmation at Lucius'statement and replied “It will be my pleasure to help instruct Mr Malfoy in how to behave as a young gentleman, and I will endeavour that he will bring honour to you his blood family and my family his adopted family. You and your bonded will be shopping for Mr Malfoy, to ensure that he has the correct clothes for our country” Lucius nodded his head, the principal then continued “I will see you all tonight at home, where it would be an honour to have dinner with me and my family” Lucas agreed to attend the dinner at the principal’s home. The family rose and said their goodbyes, and then left to purchase Fred's new wardrobe. Fred was in a state of shock and felt for the first time in his life sick with fear, he was going to spend the next 9 months cramming and learning so he could attend a school that sounded like the muggle version of Colditz with its numerous rules on behaviour and academic standards. It seemed the little cretins that he would finally be going to school with here in April fought to be first academically in their year. Bullying was not allowed and consisted of playing ‘harmless pranks on other children’, you had to show respect to your teachers and elders at all time. One of the worst things a child could do was come last in a subject and although there was Quidditch, it was onlyone of a number of sports that students played in school. Students were taught and played a variety of sport in school to keep fit, they even had running lessons to ensure their students were fit and healthy! But the worst thing about all of this, was that he was going to board with the principal's family and seemly treated like his own children! Fred had realised when listening to the conversation between the adults that his life was changing radically and as he was concerned not for the better!

 

Lucius and Narcissa spent the rest of the day with Fred purchasing the things that he would need to live and attend a Japanese school. At lunch Lucas laid out further rules for him, George and him would be limited to one letter a week to each other, this was to ensure that the boys concentrated on their studies and become more independent from each other. Fred as well as having a horrendous academic load, would also be tutored in the responsibilities of a family head and basic accounting skills. When Fred had argued that his schooling now did not resemble Hogwarts, which he and everybody else at the school was fine and dandy thank you very much!

 

Lucius had just smiled and said “Hogwarts was a failing school for years! It was academically so bad that the muggle government would have to close the school with out the appalling issue of bullying that was condoned by the headmaster and professors of the school……..Fred you have to realise that to gain anything useful in your life you have to work hard, prove yourself, be ambitious and resourceful all the qualities that the Slytherin house members have. As I told you two days ago, these educational standards and attributes are what most muggles see as being normal for their children to have, muggle families want their children to be more successful than them. Muggles will normally work very hard for years to reach the pinnacle of their profession, or even to the level at which they end up at. Muggle medical doctors can still be training and working twenty plus years before they see any profit or status in their career. Muggle nurses train for at least three to four years and have to obtain a degree before they can be called registered nurses, and then they are still expected to keep up to date with their training! Muggles, Fred have advanced their society so much that we are now their poorer siblings, muggles will study outside their work and on top of family and work commitments to gain degrees and extra qualifications to advance them socially and work wise. We are now entering a new era where the rules that muggles have lived by for decades are now our rules and laws! And that included the cultivating the values of hard work, ambition etc. Fred looked at his parents and realised that he had just walked into his own person hell!

* * *

Neville accompanied his new guardians home, his life in a short space of time had been turned on its axis completely. From being the heir to Lordship Longbottom he was now just a family member, he had gone from having all the expectations of being heir apparent on his shoulders to just being a normal rich wizard's offspring!

 

When Neville entered his uncles study he was surprised to find Percy Weasley and his special friend Oliver Wood sitting there. The two young men stood up and his uncle introduced everybody. Neville could only gape opened mouth when his uncle introduced Percy as Percival Algernon Longbottom heir apparent and his intended bonded Oliver Wood.

 

He had to give up the Lordship for the insufferable Percy Weasley and his intended. Percy Weasley now Longbottom had always been an outcast in the Gryffindor house, too hard working and serious with ambition had made him a laughing stock in the Gryffindor house and his family.

 

It was one day when Neville had overheard him taking points from his youngest brother Ronald Weasley and giving a detention saying “That he should have let the sorting hat place him where it wanted to….in Slytherin house, there he would have made the right and true friends”

 

His brother had laughed and said “If you had been sorted into the snake house, our parents would have disowned you for being evil and a bullying snake, and I, my brothers and Harry would never have acknowledged you again!” Neville had looked at Harry, and had suddenly realised that Harry like himself and others it seemed had been placed in the wrong house. Neville did not know but from the way Harry was looking sick and concerned, Neville had thought that perhaps Harry should have been placed in the snake house, like the hat had wanted to sort him into the Badger house!

 

Neville’s schooling had consisted of him trying to keep up with his house mates, and not be part of any fraction in their house. The lions house was disjointed groups of students who vied for dominance over their house and school, the Weasley twins who seen as people to emulate had pranked the majority of the school and especially the snake house. Anybody who dared to disagree with them, or inform adults about their pranks and dangerous research found themselves on the receiving end of some of their products. Everybody had quickly learnt to keep on the good side of the twins, except for the Snake house as they always stood and supported each other. It had been a shock when a snake had admitted to Neville that she was muggle born!

 

Neville had asked why she wanted to be sorted into that house she shrugged her shoulders and replied “I took the advice of my father who said to look at the other houses reactions to studentssorting! The only house that applauded for every student was Slytherin house, the rest tried to ensure that the studentssorted into Slytherin were booed. Why would I want to belong to a house that thought it was perfectly normal to bully anybody, especially another house on block with tacit permission of the headmaster and certain professors?”

 

Her muggle friend had added “My parents sat me down and we went through the OWL and NEWT grades from Hogwarts, I decided on Slytherin because it seemed the house to push you academically and expected hard work from its members”

 

Another had added “Our parents pay for us to go to Hogwarts! And the only way my parents hard earned money is not going to be wasted is by being in the Slytherin house. Where there house standards pass the other houses….in fact most of the house members get together through the summer holidays at each other’s houses to be privately tutored in the subjects that are needed for us to gain an **International Baccalaureate** in magical studies and to pass the muggle subjects national examinations.”

 

“Slytherin house is the only house, that has been all encompassing and welcoming…..making sure that everybody sorted there is part of the snake family…not like other houses that are so busy vying for leadership amongst themselves!” a half blood added. Neville looked round and said, “But you are all muggles and half-bloods, surely your blood status means that Slytherin cannot be your home at Hogwarts. The professors…..”

 

“The professors have their heads up the headmaster arse except for head of houses. The Slytherins couldn’t care less about blood status….they take anyone with the right attributes, if you are sorted in the snake house you become a snake……in fact the sorting house tries to ensure that the children from certain homes end up in our house, because it knows our head of house and wider family will ensure their safety and provide new homes for them!”

 

With that the lesson had ended and everybody had put away the gardening equipment and left to get cleaned up before dinner.

 

Neville was brought back to the present, and listened as his Uncle recounted the sordid details of what Dumbledore and his order had accomplished. Neville couldn’t believe it when his uncle said that Neville would be attending the Goblin ritual of purification and magical cleansing. They believed that Neville’s magical core had been bound by Albus when he was very young, so that he would not have access to his natural dark magical core! The Goblins could purify him and unbind his core.

 

Neville was to attend another magical/muggle combined school next year, seeing as the government had closed Hogwarts this year. Depending on which type of magic was his natural magic would determine which school he attended. If had a dark or dark greyish magical core then he would schooled in Britain, a light magical core meant his schooling may have to be continued abroad in the countries that were known for their affinity with light magic. But what ever happened he was going to have work very hard to ensure that he join his new school at the year 10. After the meeting everybody went to dinner, and tried to find out more about each other.

* * *

Tobias Fisher was not looking forward to this function he was attending with Tonks. It was an evening function hosted by a well-connected wizard, and in attendance would be they hoped Albus Dumbledore. They hoped that Dumbledore would give the location of his estate to Tonks tonight, and that Merryweather's S-unit would be able to raid the estate and find evidence of where Severus Snape was now located.

 

Tobias looked around and into the face of a very influential gentleman called apparently Mr Khan. He couldn’t be sure but he thought that Mr Khan was looking at him and Tonks as a predator eyed his next juicy meal!

 

 

 


	19. Nightmare sequence #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus were plagued by Nightmares. Why did the young teenager cry bloody tears? Hermione had a strange talk with the portrait of Vlad Dracula III & his son Severus. Is Hermione capable of understanding Romanian?

1522 – After successful capturing the young crown prince from Wallachia – the 14 years old Severus Tepes had been brought to the hidden estate of Albion the Scourge at the Western Border to Hungary.

 

Heavily mistreated in ripped clothes throw his abductors the young boy in front of Albion's throne. The red haired man looked with lustful eyes at the young prince, as he grabbed him by his neck and draw him nearer to his own body.

 

“Well done, I'm proud of you. How many men have you lost, before you get my prize?”, inquired Albion as his hands slid lower and lower over the boy's trembling body.

 

“Ten men, Master.”, answered Rutger one of his most loyal minions. “They didn't want to give him up for the Greater Good, Master and they fought like hellions.”

 

“I see, well it seems as if this meant, we have to teach our young guest a first lesson. 20 lashes with the **cat o' nine tails**. Wouldn't you agree, Rutger?”

 

“Yes, Master. It's a suitable punishment.”, smirked the blond man.

 

A non-verbal spell removed the shirt from the trembling boy and Albion enjoyed his power over the scared prince. His left hand started to grope the boy and as the young prince tried to squirmed away from the lecherous hand, he got hit so hard, that he fell on the ground He didn't dare to look up, and Albion relished in his power over the young prince.

 

“Did you capture anyone else of his family, Rutger?”, asked Albion, he had developed a really devious plan to ensure that the young boy learned his new place and that his situation was hopeless. He belonged to Albion, nobody would be able to free the boy, whom he would take on the next full moon.

 

“We have captured his aunt, Sire. What should we do with this bitch?”

 

“Execute her in the courtyard in 20 minutes, I will take the boy with me, so that he can watch, how justice will be served at my court.”, smirked Albion evilly.

 

“NO!”, cried Severus as bloody tears dropped on the stone floor. “Please, no. Leave my aunt alone.”

 

“Why should I? What would you give me for it, young prince?”

 

“I – I can't give you anything at all, Sir.”

 

“Oh, I do think you can give me a lot, young prince. Your life for hers and your freedom, just to name two. Let's see how much does she mean to you, my dear boy. Kiss me and I won't kill her today.”

 

Wide-eyed looked Severus at his enemy before he bowed submissively his head. He had no choice, when he wanted to save his aunt.

 

“And she will be safe? You will swear it, that nobody will harm her?”, asked the boy timidly.

 

“Trust me, my dear boy.”, replied Albion as he roughly helped the boy to stand on his feet.

 

Severus closed his eyes and stepped closer to the elder man. He didn't open his eyes as he shy turned his head into the direction of Albion. Triumphantly grabbed Albion the young Prince and kissed him brutally, he even bit into Severus' lips and shoved his tongue brutally into Severus' mouth to map it completely out.

  
Severus tried, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning, because of the stimulation of the kiss, which he received from his abductor.

 

“Delicious, we should let the punishment be for now, Rutger. I will bring him to his new room, where he will stay, until I have time for his further education. Try to flee, my boy and your aunt will be executed for this audacity.”, explained Albion as he dragged Severus from the room and throw him into a dank and dark cell in the west wing of the estate.

 

“Happy nightmares, my boy. Soon I will make you mine.”, said Albion before he left the trembling boy alone in the dark cell and locked the door.

* * *

Hermione woke from the nightmare and looked around in the room. It was only a nightmare, right? This hadn't happen at all – or had it happen? She pressed her plushie to herself and stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up. As she touched her face, she gasped and starred at her bloody fingertips.

 

“I have to talk with someone about it – how can I be sure that it was only a dream?”, thought the young girl. “The boy looked like my dad – and the man – he looked like the headmaster, only younger.”

 

She walked into the den and sit on the couch her plushie still in her hands, as soft voices caught her attention. The small boy and his father observed her closely and the boy smiled openly, as he began to speak in his native tongue, but strangely Hermione could understand him, as if he spoke her own mother tongue.

 

"Uite tata.” - Look, father.”

 

"Și ea plânge lacrimi sângeroase.” - „She cries bloody tears, too”

 

"Fiule, n-ar trebui să vorbești cu străinii. E prea periculos. ” - Son, you shouldn't talk to strangers. It's too dangerous.”, warned his father worriedly.

 

“Dar nu este străină, tată.” - „But she isn't a stranger, father.”, replied the young boy.

 

“Simt o legătură cu ea, inima mea cântă pentru ea.” - „I feel a connection to her, my heart is singing for her.”, tried the young prince to explain it to his strict father.

 

“Care e numele tău? Sunt Severus și Tatăl meu este prințul Vlad Draculea” - „What's your name? I'm Severus and my Father is Prince Vlad Draculea”, asked the boy.

 

“My name is Hermione.”, answered Hermione astonished. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a connection to the boy and even to his father as well. Her magic repeated one word again and again – family. How could it be? The similarity to her father was baffling. She had seen pictures from her father as a young boy, and he looked like an identical twin to this child, as he was the same age. Only the clothes were different, but the hair, his eyes and his features, not to mention the boy used the same gestures as her father, when he wanted to bring a point across. It was eerie. And she couldn't even try to explain it to anyone else.

 

“Hermione, ce nume frumos.” - „Hermione, what a beautiful name.”, smiled Severus. He closed his eyes and then he smirked, as if he had an idea for a prank or he had planned something completely different. Hermione knew this look from her own father, he had the same look, when he had successfully tricked someone or had captured another culprit.

 

She gulped unconsciously, what could he had planned for her?

 

"Ai vrea să fii prietenul meu?” - “Would you like to be my friend?”, asked Severus shyly.

 

"Er, sure, why not.”, stammered Hermione.

 

"Bine, îmi place foarte mult de tine. E o panteră? Unchiul meu Mircea se poate schimba și în unul. Dar a spus că sunt prea tânăr pentru a învăța cum să transformi într-o altă creatură.” - “Good, I really like you. Is that a panther? My uncle Mircea can change into one, too. But he said I'm much to young to learn how to transform into another creature.”, told the young boy excitedly.

 

Hermione was surprised and couldn't understand, why he was willing to talk to her so freely. However it seemed as if his father wasn't so pleased about it. He had glared at her during the whole dialogue and wanted to put an end to it:

 

“Destul, Severus.” - “That's enough, Severus.", admonished Vlad his son softly.

 

Severus looked at him with wide eyes, before he nodded and murmured:

 

“Da, tată.” - “Yes, father.”

* * *

“Maybe it would be better if you go back to bed, my dear child.”, suggested Dracula.

 

“Yes, that would be for the best, I'm still tired. You remind me of my father. He has been abducted and I am very worried, that they would harm him.”, explained Hermione yawning.

 

“Do you have something, that belongs to him, my dear child?”, asked the vampire prince.

 

“Why would you want to know that, Sir?”, inquired Hermione warily.

 

“Normally, you can use a bit of the old magic and try to find him with it. It even helps, when a place it unplottable, but it have to belong to your father and it's no guarantee that you will find him in the end.”, replied Dracula. “Go to bed, we can talk about this in the next days, when you're wide awake. Sweet dreams, Hermione.”

 

“Thank you for your kind assistance, Sir. Your son, looks exactly like my father, as he was a small boy. This is really a strange world, don't you agree, Sir?”

 

“Indeed, but Lady Magic, Lady Fate & Lord Death knows what challenges awaits anyone in the near future and they have sometimes a very strange sense of humour.”, agreed Dracula.

* * *

He felt the connection to his real self, the portrait was only a memory shard of his former life, as he had his child safe in his strong arms. And he wouldn't dare to risk anything, that would lead to their discovery. He had his son back and he wanted to keep him. Not even for his last female heir would he make an exception.

 

Should she prove herself worthy, then she will be able to find their estate without much help, but he will not tell her all his secrets. His son was much too weak for such a reunion. Fate seems to enjoy to play with him and his descendants or how else would you be able to explain, that his Granddaughter can understand Romanian, without having learned it at all.

 

His son had even gotten his magical core back and was recovering from the sickness, that was one of the side effects of this unexpected event. He couldn't really explain it, maybe the person, who had gotten the majority of Severus' magical core transplanted had died. Lady Magic had once ensured that everyone who get his magical core stripped by force from his body and it wasn't in accordance with the laws of the country, will be able to get his back. Even when it should have been used to merge with another magical core.

  
Dracula knows only too well, that he could have used one of the older rituals to get the same result, but this was much more easier and not so stressful for his beloved son. Every ritual would have hurt like hell, not to mention that they would have needed a blood sacrifice to ensure their success.

 

He was relieved that he didn't have to use one of them and that nobody knows that he was back and had his son back, where he belonged. Vlad had already send a message to his brother Mircea, he should come as soon as possible and tutor his son in the magical basics.

 

Mircea was one of his most successful spies. He had even moved to the US and had used an alias to become a successful actor for action and comedies. That he could even shift into a black panther with red eyes, was another reason to have him back into the fold. He couldn't think of a better bodyguard for his deaged son.

 

Yes, it was time to get rid of Albion and his followers once and for all. He couldn't let this man stay alive. He would only try to abduct Severus again. Vlad wasn't willing to risk it, he had still nightmares, when he had found the broken and dead body of his beloved son, dangling from the rafters. And the confirmation that he had been raped by Albion a few days prior, was like a stake to his heart. They had found Albion's crest branded into the back of his dead son, branded like cattle, Dracula couldn't believe that anyone would steep so low.

 

That was the day, when he had changed to a bloodthirsty tyrant. He never regretted what he had done in his fury, nor did he have any remorse. They have taken his son and for that the world would burn and soaked in blood, until he gets reunited with his son once more. Albion may have escaped the carnage, but he couldn't hide for the rest of his life. Dracula would tear him apart limb by limb and ensure that he wouldn't be able to rape anyone ever again.

 

The vampire prince sighed and looked at his sleeping child. Yes, he would need a mind healer for his son as well, not one of those tosser from Wizarding Britain, but a real one. Maybe from Canada or from the US – and then they're the children of his son – Hermione, Harry & Dudley, children shouldn't be separated from their families, without a very good reason. He had felt their pain, but what should he do?

 

Let the trio be abducted by his most loyal and bring to his Romanian estate? Or should he use the portrait to spy on them and to direct them into his waiting arms.

 

He really needed to speak with his wayward son, after he woken up once more, to figure out, how much he remember from his past. These answers would be the key for his next decisions.

* * *

“Harry, Dudley, Hermione – you bastard. Stay away from my children”, murmured Severus, still captured in the throws of a nightmares. His father wasn't pleased about it, Severus did remember his family.

 

_They four of them had been captured by Albus' men and been brought to his hidden headquarters. Their clothes were torn, and Hermione and Harry had long lost their wands. Severus hadn't liked the leery looks, that the guards shared, when they looked at him and his 3 children._

 

_However it would be getting worse. Albus entered the room, they had been forced on their knees and all have been put under the Cruciatus for 5 minutes. None of them even screamed, although the pain was hellish._

 

_Albus looked younger, no older then 40 and he smiled a cold, predatory smile, as he leered at them._

 

“ _Well done, Rutger. You have found my elusive prey. Let's see who will break first. And who will be your new playthings.”, smirked the tyrant._

 

“ _Leave my children alone. We haven't done you anything at all!”, interrupted them Severus. He wasn't willing to let them near his children, he would rather die, than allow it._

 

“ _Tsk, tsk, Severus. You really need to learn a long overdue lesson, my dear boy. Maybe, you will change your attitude, when one of your precious sons get a taste of the whip._

 

“ _Only a coward would attack children and teenager. And only a coward had a need for hostages!”, sneered Severus. He wouldn't back down or bow to that scum bag._

“ _Yes, you really need a special lesson, to respect your elders and to do whatever I want, Severus.” laughed Albus._

 

“ _Bring me my whip, and ensure that his children will see everything. It's for your own good, my dear boy.”, smirked the tyrant as he used his whip to beat Severus mercilessly, until his a back was a bloody mess and he moaned in pain._

 

“ _Beautiful, I think the next time, you will be branded with my old crest, when you not learn your place, pet.”, warned him Albus before he roughly grabbed his hair and kissed him harshly on his lips._

 

“ _Will you behave or should I hand your children over to my men, Severus?”, asked Albus rhetorically. He knew that Severus would do anything to protect his children. No matter the cost for his own life._

 

“ _Leave them alone. I don't care what you do to me, but they're taboo for you and for your followers, old man:”, coughed Severus, he spit out blood, and looked him unafraid into the eyes._

 

“ _As you wish, you can even share a set of rooms, but don't forget, anytime you tried to escape, you will pay the price for it, my son. I do not forget any failures nor audacity.”, said Albus nonchalantly._

* * *

Dracula had enough, he used _ **Aguamenti**_ to wake Severus up. Luckily the cold water worked like a charm and the little boy opened his eyes to glared at his father. Before he could even utter one word about this displeasure had Dracula grabbed him and hugged him as if his life depends on it.

 

“I had thought I would have lost you forever, my son. Don't leave me ever again. I have missed you so much, my son.”, whispered the old vampire into the ear of his beloved son.

 

Severus wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality. Everything was blurry, but the scent of the man who hold him, he knew it. It had brought him peace and comfort before. Hesitatingly hugged he the man as well. His eyes closed once more, he was still so tired, but he couldn't even remember, what had him frightened only mere minutes ago.

 

Dracula wouldn't move until he felt, that Severus was asleep again. Two non-verbal spells dried him up and changed the bedding and the clothes, that Severus wear. “Sweet dreams, my little prince.”, whispered the vampire as he laid him on the bed and tucked him in. He looked at his boy, lamenting all the years, they have lost, but swore to himself, it wouldn't happen again. They had gotten a second chance and Dracula will not let it be in vain.


End file.
